El chico de la casa Vecina, un final alternativo
by LuzylaLyngle
Summary: Escaparon del distrito 1 y de un matrimonio marcado por la violencia. Vivir en el 12 significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, y nuevas oportunidades. Sin embargo, algo con lo que ni Effie ni su hija Katniss contaban, era con el misterioso chico de la casa vecina, cuya presencia será la peor pesadilla de Effie, y un amor aventurado para Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**El chico de la casa Vecina; un final alternativo. **

**...**

Estimados y estimadas lectoras. Esto no es un remake, ni un cambio a la historia, ni...bueno nada de lo que puedan estar pensado... Sucede que por el año 2012, cuando escribí esta historia, estaba decidida a que terminara como terminó. Ese es mi final, pero no fue de el agrado de todo mundo y algunas amigas me pidieron si por favor podría escribir un final "alternativo". Uno más esperanzador donde Peeta no muriera y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Prometí que lo haría y ahora cumplo con ello.

Me parece interesante esa frase que dice: "...que hubiera pasado, sí...". Bueno, pues arranquemos con esto y a ver que sucede.

Reitero que el final, final de los finales finalosos es el de la primera historia. Síp, con mis horribles fallas en redacción, palabras a medio terminar y toda la tragedia. Con esta re-escritura aprovecharé de arreglar aquello, sortear otras emociones y escenarios, y pues bien...acabar con un final mas ameno.

Están invitadas a comenzar otra aventura conmigo.

Cariños, y gracias por leer.

Atte

Luzyla Lyngle


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Esta nueva historia va dedicada a mi querida amiga a la distancia, MarEverdeen.  
Para ti, que estás ahí, del otro lado del mundo...  
Cariños, afecto y gratitud. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Índice**

Prólogo

Capítulo 1:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 2:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "El chico"

Capítulo 3:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nueva en la colmena

Capítulo 4: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lamentos

Capítulo 5:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Espejo del alma

Capítulo 6:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Volver

Capítulo 7:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Salvemos a los hambrientos

Capítulo 8:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Delly

Capítulo 9:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La otra Delly

Capítulo 10:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tiempo de los espejos

Capítulo 11:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Llevados por el deseo

Capítulo 12:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Origen del tiempo de las revelaciones

Capítulo 13:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando las luces se apagan

Capítulo 14:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Remover las aguas de pasado

Capítulo 15:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cómo en las películas

Capítulo 16:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La chica del 21

Capítulo 17:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 31 de Octubre

Capítulo 18:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Peeta Mellark

Capítulo 19:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Las riendas de la vida

Capítulo 20:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Atrapado en el puzzle

Capítulo 21:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pasos

Capítulo 22:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Misteryland

Capítulo 23:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nacer para morir

Capítulo 24:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pactos

Capítulo 25:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 02/12/2012

Capítulo 26:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La voz eterna de la silente

Capítulo 27:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Milagro

Capítulo 28:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Los límites del silencio

Capítulo 29:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando Regrese

Epílogo

Agradecimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Prólogo**

**...**

La luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Una falsa calma teñía la noche, y el silencio (que bien podría ser el preludio a una maldición) arremetía contra los alrededores de la mansión de los Mellark.  
Había un susurro en el ambiente. Un llanto. Un temblor nervioso. Un lamento. El desconsuelo de quien pone fin a años de sufrimiento, y que al mismo tiempo da comienzo a uno nuevo, que es incluso peor que el anterior.

El niño lloraba, gritaba. Sacudía el cuerpo inerte de su madre preguntándose una y mil veces el porque. Quizás algunos estaban destinados a sufrir más que otros, pensaba. Lo cierto era que en esos momentos, con ella sin vida frente a él, su corazón estaba destrozado y sin ninguna esperanza de poder recuperarlo. Porque a pesar de todo la amaba. A pesar de todo seguía siendo su madre; el demonio de sus torturas, sí, pero una mamá a la que no pudo salvar de su destino.  
Aquel conocimiento lo hacía sentir peor, si era posible.

Permaneció en silencio con la luna como testigo. Se quedó allí, sin lágrimas ni pensamientos hasta que el calor se hizo insoportable. Él quería morir con ellos, morir porque ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Se arrastró, o más bien se dejó caer en el espacio entre los dos cuerpos sin vida, y se fundió con ellos en un abrazo mortecino. Abrazó la muerte. Le dió la bienvenida, pero esta lo rechazó indolente.

Recuerdos de una infancia feliz dulcificaba la horrorosa realidad de estar solo. Imágenes de su madre, sana, viva y hermosa asomaban tímidamente entre los baches de tristeza. Su voz dulce, su mirada tranquila cuando lo llamaba. Ese aire protector y la promesa que nadie en la vida lo amaría más que ella (él también prometía lo mismo)...que nunca se apartaría de su lado, que se pertenecerían infinitamente inclusive en la eternidad...

También en esas memorias estaba su padre. Ese hombre bueno y gentil que los adoraba y prometía volver a él todas las noches para protegerle.

Con todas esas promesas se fue quedando dormido. Se olvidó del calor de fuego y aceptó su pronta muerte...

Así veía su final la dinastía Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**.**

El sol me quema el rostro pero no hago nada por ocultarme. Leí por google respecto al clima del distrito 12, donde son escasos los días despejados, ya sabes el sol, las nubes y por el contrario prima lo verde, la lluvia, el frío, lo desolador.  
Estoy recostada sobre lo que era el jeep rojo de mi papá; lo único que Effie pidió tras el divorcio. Ella en verdad amaba mucho este auto, (el color) hasta se tiñó el pelo de rojo intenso para combinar con él las veces que paseaba por las lujosas pistas del distrito 1. Ahora mientras vivamos aquí tendrá que volver a su color natural o algo parecido, el distrito 12 es pequeño y cosas como llevar el cabello color rojo furia, se convierte en la comidilla de sus habitantes, demasiado desocupados como para dejar de preocuparse de la vida de los demás.  
De reojo miro a Effie, quien no para de marcarle al tipo que nos vendió la casa. Boggs creo que se llama el pobre. No culpo a Effie y sus ganas de empezar de nuevo, de buscar la felicidad una vez más. Mi papá, Seneca, es alcohólico. Las veces que no andaba votado por los casinos de la ciudad despilfarrando nuestro dinero, se quedaba en casa maltratando a Effie. Yo vivía internada en el instituto durante la época escolar y los días libres me pasaba por la casa de mi novio Cato, totalmente ajena a la realidad de mi casa. Por eso me sorprendió mucho el relato del abogado de Effie durante la audiencia; Aún resulta demasiado difícil creer en las cosas que papá le hizo.

La ruedas del auto de Boggs chillan contra el camino de tierra, me levanto y de un salto me pongo junto a Effie, quien no para de sacar cajas del sobrecargado auto. Confiaba en que cayeran mis cosas, son pocas después de todo: una maleta con ropa, mi guitarra, otra maleta con zapatos, una caja con mis libros y cosas personales. Effie necesita por lo menos unas cuatro maletas solo para su ropa. Ahora lo pienso y me apena un poco el pobre jeep, atiborrado hasta el techo de sus cosas.

Boggs se acerca a nosotras con una sonrisa culpable. A primera vista se ve un buen tipo. Hablamos con él un par de veces antes de venir aquí y la verdad debe amar mucho lo que hace, puesto que no paraba de ofrecernos regalías con tal de cerrar el contrato por la casa; que el primer mes de arriendo gratis, que sin aumento por lo muebles incluidos, transporte (cosa que me encanta, ya que ya estoy en edad de conducir) y una serie de cosas más con tal de que firmáramos. Ahora que evalúo un poco el entorno creo que la sacamos fácil, la casa es hermosa, grande y espaciosa. Me crispa los pelos el hecho de que quede tan apartada del pueblo y el que esté en medio del bosque, pero aun así hay que darle puntos por su belleza. Y por el precio, ¡fue una ganga!

Effie recibe al vendedor con una sonrisa implacable. Así es mi mamá después de todo, la reina de las apariencias. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con papá demostraba el mal momento por el que estaba pasando.

-Ey, ey -nos saluda Boggs.

-Ey- respondemos a coro Effie y yo.

-Ustedes deben ser las Trinket...

Mi mamá mandó a cambiar mi apellido apenas obtuvo el divorcio. Ahora resulta que soy Katniss Trinket en vez de Crane.

-¡Yes!-responde Effie con su vocecita que me pone histérica. Suerte que no la saqué yo también.

-Siento llegar tarde, soy Boggs- dice alzando una mano.

-Ey Boggs, como estas- responde Effie, estrechando la mano masculina.

- Dejé el móvil en la oficina, seguro me estuvo llamando.

- Da igual, llegamos hace unos pocos minutos- comenta mi madre más animada.

Pocos minutos…nos citó aquí a las 03:00 y ya son pasadas las 04:00 de la tarde. He de tener los ojos como plato, puesto que siento el codazo de Effie cerca de mis costillas. Menuda mentirosa que resulto ser mi madre.

-Bueno, vamos para que les muestre la casa entonces.

Subimos los escalones que dan a la puerta principal. La casa es tan grande, que hasta me causa gracia ver dos puertas de brillante madera con diseño y todo. Nuestro apartamento en el 1 era lujoso, pero esto…

Boggs entrega un par de llaves a mi madre y con la otra quita el pestillo. Lo que veo frente a mí me pone de nervios, nunca antes había visto una casa tan grande, ni siquiera la de Cato le hace competencia, y aquella me intimidaba. Effie y yo, seguimos a Boggs por las distintas habitaciones de la enorme casa que ahora es nuestra. Me cuesta creerlo, ¿mi casa es así de grande?...Effie debió hacer uso de sus atributos, de otro modo no me cabe en la cabeza como esta mansión nos fue vendida a tan bajo precio.

Una escalera enorme nos lleva al segundo piso, no sé pero todo es tan reluciente y limpio, que no parece haber estado deshabitada como Boggs mencionó. El antiguo dueño de la casa debía amar los espacios abiertos, porque aquí todo lo es. Las escaleras, las habitaciones, todo tiene cristales y transparencias: las paredes, algunos muebles. Cielos, es tanto detalle me tiene colapsando de felicidad.

Camino hacia una habitación tras la escalera; Un enorme ventanal deja pasar la luz y ofrece un paisaje de sueños. Me acerco a ver, el jardín se pierde en una especie de bosque de árboles viejos y a medio caer. Me siento en el respaldo de una especie de sofá (sabría lo que es de no estar todo cubierto por sábanas blancas) y al fondo, entre los arboles, alcanzo a distinguir una casa.

-¿Quién vive ahí?- pregunto. No sé si son ideas mías, pero Boggs se puso algo pálido tras preguntar.

-¿Ahí?- me dice-...nadie. No vive nadie es solo una casa vieja.

- Esa debe ser la casa que se quemó, o me equivoco- comenta Effie, acercándose a ver.

-Sí, fue un terrible accidente…la familia era una de las más ricas del distrito, el matrimonio y los hijos murieron aquella noche.

_Esperen, ¿qué?_

-¿Murió gente en esa casa?-pregunto algo alterada.-Cuándo pensabas contarme….nuestros vecinos murieron calcinados.

-Oh Katniss, ser los vecinos de esa gente es lo que nos rebajó tanto la renta… ¿no es así Boggs?

-Sí, ya sabes…..la gente cree en supersticiones y esas cosas-comenta Boggs.

-Supersticiones- afirmo.

-Supersticiones…-dice Effie-…. he pasado por cosas peores como para asustarme por un par de almas en pena...

Ya, supersticiones. Creo que puedo vivir con almas en pena también.

- No van a retractarse... ¿ o sí?, tenemos un contrato-comenta Boggs afligido. Lo observo masajear su cuello, lo que me lleva a preguntar si no hay algo más. Algún secreto o que se yo, también veo películas.

-No, no pasa nada Boggs-se adelanta mi madre- lo de la casita paranormal le da su toque a nuestro nuevo comienzo..

Effie me sonríe

- Iré a llamar a Cato o algo…-le digo.

- Ok.

Beso la mejilla de Effie y la dejo a ella con los detalles financieros. Tal parece que tiene más que intenciones financieras con Boggs, no le voy a arruinar los planes. Subo hasta lo que será mi habitación, arbitrariamente tomé la más grande si se puede decir; todo está cubierto de sábanas blancas.  
La habitación es de un color azul, difícil de describir. Es intenso y a la vez no tanto, es bello. Me gusta. Dos paredes son de ese color, la tercera tiene la un bello atardecer pintado y la cuarta esta tapizada con unas cortinas muy bellas, en tonos grises y dorados. Me acerco a ellas y tiro la cuerda que cuelga a un extremo, las cortinas se abren lentamente al movimiento de mis dedos, revelando un paisaje sencillo de árboles viejos (uno que otro caído), césped y flores secas. Entre los roídos troncos de los árboles y sus ramas, distingo parte de la famosa y temida casa. Genial, la casa abandonada, media quemada y todo le da su toque al ambiente.

Tiro de las sabanas hasta que no queda ningún espacio cubierto por ellas. Me sorprende un poco cada cosa que descubro: la cama, los muebles, un sofá, ¡hasta un piano!. La persona que vivió aquí debió gustar mucho de la música para meter un piano a la habitación. En la medida que sacaba las sábanas blancas de los muebles, un fuerte olor a canela invadía cada centímetro de la habitación. Me acerco a ventana y la abro. Una ráfaga de viento me da de sorpresa en el rostro, alborotando mis cabellos oscuros y haciéndome estremecer. Tal parece que mañana no habrá clima.

Me retiro y comienzo a ordenar los muebles a mi gusto; arrastro la cama frente al ventanal, el sofá marrón hacia la pared con la pintura, la alfombra al otro costado. Muevo aquí y allá las cosas hasta que todo toma el orden que me gusta. Cuando voy a mover el piano desde la esquina, escucho el sonido de un golpe y algo de polvo se levanta también. Me agacho, desde donde estoy distingo la tapa de un cuaderno. Me acerco. Sacudo el polvo con los dedos y me dispongo a leer una página al azar. Mi sorpresa es tal, cuando al abrirlo descubro que no es un cuaderno de notas, como pensé, sino más bien una croquera. Las hojas amarillentas rebosan de color por aquí y por allá, otras se encuentran vacías, y en otras solo hay trazados. Una que otra tiene textos con letras curvas y casi recostadas sobre el papel; son historias, comentarios, pensamientos sin sentido alguno.

Advierto que cada página está firmada en las esquinas con un _P. Mellark._

Paso los dedos por las letras y como si todo estuviera coordinado, el viento entra por la ventana arrastrando las páginas en mi regazo, hasta cerrar el cuaderno.

_P. Mellark_, pienso, ¿porque me suena familiar?.

Fuertes escalofríos invaden mi cuerpo. Llevo los brazos a mis costados, donde froto buscando entrar en calor. La repentina voz chillona de Effie, detrás de mi, me hace soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Bu- exclama sonriente.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!-le grito.

-Pero bueno Katniss, pensé que habías dejado ese genio tuyo en el distrito 1...

-Já, já, que graciosa. Dime que quieres...

- Subí tus cosas, como no bajabas nunca me tome la libertad de hacerlo.

_Claro, mi madre siempre tan exagerada. Debió dejar eso en el distrito 1..._

- Que exagerada-la molesto- acabo de subir.

- Que acabas de subir, ¡llevas más de tres horas metida en este cuarto!….- me reprocha-... Está bastante lindo por cierto, ¿escogiste el más grande?

-Tres horas….-repito algo aturdida- pero si yo…

-Si tres horas he dicho...-Effie se aleja de mí y comienza a sondear mi habitación- Son ideas mías o parece que fue el cuarto de un chico…- camina hasta el ventanal-...uh definitivamente fue el cuarto de un chico, mira estas cortinas- afirma asqueada.

-Deja en paz esas cortinas..

-Son feas- insiste mi madre igualmente-...este debió ser un chico feo o bastante aburrido para tener cortinas así.

-A mí me gustan….-Y es verdad. Hay cierta calidez en ellas...- No me parecen tan mal.

-Si como no, a ti te gusta tu ropa eso ya dice mucho.

-¡Ey!-protesto lanzando un cojín, que pasa muy lejos de la cabeza de mi madre.

-Sabes que te quiero- me dice con una sonrisa. Luego se acerca a mí, para arrastrarme-... Vamos a comer algo Kat, el viaje fue agotador. Ya mañana ordenas todo.

-Ok, solo déjame cerrar las ventanas y bajamos enseguida.

Me acerco a las "recién abiertas" ventanas, y las cierro de golpe. El tiempo debió pasar muy rápido o yo estaba muy distraída, puesto que todo está completamente oscuro fuera. Prácticamente no puedo ver nada más allá de la luz que emite el foco del jardín.

-Podemos hacerlo Kat- Me despabila la voz de Effie.

- ¿Mmm?

- Que podemos hacerlo, ya sabes…ser felices.

- Yo era feliz antes- le digo e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- Lo sé- responde Effie, siempre optimista- ... pero también puedes volver a ser feliz aquí. Cato tiene permiso de venir las veces que quiera, lo mismo va para Madge y Marvel…

- Lo sé- le digo sin ánimos. Me duele un poco recordar que mis amigos están tan lejos.

- Solo quería que fuéramos felices juntas, tener una nueva oportunidad…no sé…

- Effie- la interrumpo-...está bien, no estoy molesta. La casa es linda, la escuela seguro será genial- _miento, la escuela nunca será genial...- _estaremos bien, en serio aprecio que me incluyeras en el paquete esta vez.

-Te amo hija…gracias. - Effie estira el brazo para que me acerque. Me siento junto a ella en el borde de la cama entrelazando mis dedos en los suyos, que están bien huesudos.

-También te amo Effie, sabes que sí.

- Lo sé y agradezco que hagas esto por mí.

Esbozo una sonrisa mía, de esas amorosas que solo le doy a Cato y a mis amigos, y tiro de ella para que bajemos a comer algo. La cena con Effie no fue como las cenas que recordaba, pero tampoco me iba a quejar con ella; la pobre literalmente no sabe hacer nada. No sé cómo sobrevivió sin mí durante la época escolar. En nuestra antigua casa cocinaba Twill, la encargada de la casa. Siempre me gustó su comida, pero cuando descubrimos que se encargaba más que de planchar las camisas de papá (si me entienden no, la muy golfa se lo tiraba en nuestras narices), aprendí a cocinar yo solita. Mi comida no es un manjar de ángeles, pero esta decente. Cato me enseñó a preparar salsa blanca para las pastas una tarde en su  
casa, luego de eso… Bueno... mejor ni rememorar lo que pasó luego, la temperatura del cuerpo me sube de golpe con solo pensarlo.

_Mi Cato, cuantas aventuras en su cocina habremos pasado, va a ser duro ahora que no estemos juntos…_

Miro a mi mamá, que esta divertida con una revista. No quiero dejarla sola, pero el cansancio y las ganas de soñar con Cato me están ganando la batalla.

- Effie-la llamo.

- ¿Sí?...-me responde sin quitar los ojos de la revista.

- Voy a acostarme.

- Oh...¿es tarde?

- Mmmm…. apenas las 10.

- Creo que también subo contigo- y ahora sí que se despega de la revista.

- Ok.

Subimos a la habitación dejando los platos sin lavar. La casa parece más grande ahora, y tan silenciosa. Nada que ver al distrito 1 donde todo era fiesta hasta la madrugada. Effie escogió el dormitorio al final del pasillo, así que el mío está antes. Pienso que debió vivir mucha gente aquí, muchas de las habitaciones quedaran sin uso con nosotras viviendo aquí...

_Aunque con Effie…._

- Que tengas buen sueño- le digo antes de entrar.

- Buenas noches cielo.

Le doy una sonrisa y entro a mi habitación. Ni siquiera hago tal de ponerme pijama para entrar a la cama. La polera está bien, aunque no cubre más allá de mi abdomen. Ni modo, no tengo a quien mostrarle mis atributos en medio de la nada.  
Salgo de los ajustados jeans, las converse van a dar a alguna parte de la habitación. Entro en las sabanas nuevas y calentitas con el calentador que puso Effie. Me cubro con ellas e inevitablemente un olor a canela me golpea la nariz tras hacerlo. Me gusta el olor a canela, pero es extraño que esta cama huela a algo si estaba deshabitada...

_ A no ser que no fuera así..._

Dejo pasar el detalle y hago nota mental de visitar a Boggs mañana domingo. El mundo de los sueños manda desconectarme. El olor a canela hace de somnífero dulce y suave, mis parpados cansados se cierran, y lo último que sé del mundo es que ha comenzado a llover...

_**Camino por un pasillo largo y oscuro. Respiraciones entrecortadas hacen sucumbir el silencio. Reconozco esos gemidos (y la actividad que los provoca), reconozco esas voces. Corro hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, trato de abrirla, pero no puedo.**_

_**…sí Cato…sí**_

_**¿Finch? Maldita zorra, hija del….**_

_**Azoto la puerta con mi cuerpo, gritando el nombre de Cato. Los gemidos no hacen más que avivar. Fuerzo la cerradura una vez más, con la esperanza que esta vez ceda... y lo hace...**_

_**¡NO!**_

El grito sale de mi boca, y mi cuerpo involuntariamente salta dejándome sentada. Sudor se extiende por mi cuerpo, mis manos y rostro, y el corazón no deja de brincar desesperado.

_Súper bien, no llevo ni un día alejada de mi novio y ya tengo pesadillas donde lo veo montado sobre la buscona de Finch. Estúpida Katniss insegura._

No es que dude de Cato, pero tampoco me fío de Finch, la exuberante pelirroja que le viene haciendo ojitos a mi novio casi desde que empezamos. Finch y yo fuimos amigas de niñas. ¿Increíble?...pues no tanto, suele pasar que las niñas inseguras como yo busquen apoyo en las más roble como ella. Pero nuestra amistad duró hasta la adolescencia, cuando nuestros cuerpos se desarrollaron y yo quedé con curvas y buena delantera y ella casi plana por ambos frentes. Luego Cato puso sus ojos azules en mí, y eso terminó de colmar su paciencia. Siempre encontré boba su envidia, Finch es muy guapa y de gran personalidad, no necesita un cuerpo como el mío para llenar espacios y encandilar a todos los presentes.

Lo malo es que tras volver de las vacaciones, Finch llegó completamente renovada: nuevo corte de pelo, ropas ajustadas, una delantera, que sabrá Dios cuanta silicona puso el cirujano ahí,y un trasero tan parado que desafiaba la gravedad. Hasta Cato reconoció que se veía bien (no me sorprende, Cato es sincero a pesar de todo). Sé que con Cato quedamos en lo de relación abierta... Sé lo que están pensando, ¿Qué demonios es eso?. Bueno pues ni yo sé bien, así que mejor no entrar en detalles...  
Como vamos a estar distanciados, para evitar terminar de golpe, ambos quedamos en mantener una relación abierta; somos novios y lo sabemos, pero para el mundo ya no estamos saliendo. Se supone que en cuatro meses más se viene a pasar la navidad conmigo al 12. Ahí repasaremos lo hecho hasta la fecha, y decidiremos como niños grandes lo que pasará con nuestra relación. Mis sueños se justifican porque sé que la mayoría de las niñas irán tras él, mi rubio chico de metro ochenta y sonrisa matadora. Ahora que se enteren que el capitán de fútbol ha abandonado a su novia, las garras de esas zorras no dudaran en arañar el musculoso pecho de mi chico, incluidas Finch y sus intervenciones.

Siento que me estrangulan de solo pensar en ello.

Cato por el contrario ha de estar muy tranquilo, en el fondo nunca he comprendido que vio en mí. Mis curvas naturales y piel aceitunada me dan su algo, pero definitivamente el carácter no ayuda: media retraída, mal genio y controladora.

_No me juzguen, miren al par que me crió._

Además ahora, media perdida en el fin del mundo, las posibilidades de que encuentre a alguien mejor que Cato… bueno, mejor reír a carcajadas. Eso no va a pasar. Nadie es mejor que él y estoy segura que lo sabe. Cuanta agonía.

_P. Mellark_

Una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios. Habrá que ver el lunes como está la cosa en el Capitol, único instituto del 12; tan pequeño y hasta las esquinas atiborrado de estudiantes cuyas familias se conocen.

_Seré como un bicho raro cambiando de ecosistema. _

Me estiro sobre la cama para alcanzar mi móvil. Creo que lo metí bajo la almohada o quizás sobre el velador junto a  
la cama. Son las 03:05 am. Como tengo la tendencia a no volver a pegar pestaña una vez que despierto, opto por salir de la cama y buscar laptop en la caja que contiene mis cosas. No me molesto en prender la luz, ni siquiera me fijé donde estaba el interruptor. La famosa caja está a los pies de mi cama. Camino a ciegas por el borde, no le temo a la oscuridad. Palpo lo que creo es el borde de la cama, hay un mini respaldo de madera en ella, es una de esas camas antiguas. Recorro la esquina, afortunadamente doy con la caja de inmediato. La tomo con ambas manos y dejo que caiga todo sobre la cama. Cuando ya está vacía la tiro a algún lugar y comienzo a tantear a oscuras para dar con el laptop.

Me acomodo nuevamente en mi cama, abro el laptop y espero que cargue; la luz que emite el ordenador hace que me refleje en la ventana frente a la cama.

_No me gusta. _

Me levanto, mientras el ordenador termina de cargarse, y voy directo hasta la esquina donde sé que cuelga la tirita para cerrar la cortina. La noche esta particularmente oscura, tranquila y silenciosa, de no ser por los silbidos del viento y el murmullo de la lluvia. Tiro los hilos para cubrir los ventanales, pero una luz en el fondo del bosque me distrae.

_Una luz… _

Camino hasta quedar frente a la ventana, la palma de mi mano derecha sobre el cristal frío.

_Una luz, en esa casa….como puede ser, si ahí no vive nadie._

Un temblor, que inicia en la parte baja de mi espalda, me recorre la espalda y piernas. Corro directo a mi cama, donde me cubro hasta las orejas.

Alguien tendrá que explicarnos ciertas cosas...

_Boggs, más vale que estés preparado..._


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Capítulo**

**2**

**"El chico"**

**.**

Estaciono mi new beetle black cerca de la entrada del centro comercial. Tras volver del ejercicio matutino, con Effie echamos a la suerte las actividades domésticas, dejando a mi responsabilidad lo que son las compras, la cocina y el aseo de la casa.

_Lo sé, lo sé, la suerte no está a mi favor._

Me inclino hacia el asiento trasero para alcanzar mi bolso; un mulberry Alexa color marrón. Es un poco elegante para venir al centro comercial, pero todos los accesorios que tengo son inversión de Effie, y ella no se anda con nimiedades. Bajo de mi automóvil, acomodo mis shorts gastados y la polera tres cuartos a rayas azules dentro de ellos. Tenía pensado salir sin el blazer azul marino, pero no pinta buen tiempo a pesar que hay sol y todo. Me pongo el blazer, saco una pañueleta roja de la cartera y acomodo el cabello en una coleta alta. Me gusta lo que veo en el reflejo del beetle. No sé porque Effie se empeña en que vista un poco más "formal", como ella dice.

Busco en el bolso mi teléfono móvil, ayer con todo lo del cambio y las cosas en mi habitación, olvidé por completo comunicarme con él. Aunque con eso de la relación abierta, no estoy segura si debo hacerlo...

_¿Lo hago?_

Registro las llamadas perdidas y me duele un poco no encontrar nada, ni siquiera un mensaje. Él y yo, no se podría decir que somos una pareja convencional, pero sí una muy unida. Él ha estado ahí para mí en los momentos difíciles, y yo he estado ahí para él (y para satisfacer sus necesidades), siempre que ha sido necesario.  
Desisto de llamar a mi...bueno, a Cato y voy de un toque al nombre de Madge; su novio Thom es íntimo amigo de Cato, seguro que si algo sucediera, él le contaría a Madge, y por supuesto mi BFF me pondría al corriente. Al menos así es como lo veo en mi cabeza. Aguardo unos minutos, con el tono de espera disparando mi ansiedad al límite de lo permitido. Quiero tan mal mantener los vínculos con el mundo casi perfecto que tenía...

_...Vamos Madge, contesta, vamos…vamos._

Madge y yo nos conocimos gracias a nuestras madres. Ellas fueron amigas íntimas en el instituto; tres viejas locas e inseparables (sí, la mamá de Finch estaba en medio, aunque a ella no la conocí gracias a eso). Madge es para mí como la hermana que siempre quise tener. A ella le confío todos y cada uno de mis secretos, así como ella a mí los suyos. Cada una de las decisiones importantes en nuestras vidas, no se resuelve sin antes pasar por la aprobación de ambas; y la votación debe ser unánime. Recuerdo, que cuando estábamos en cursos más pequeños tuve una especie de enamoramiento flash por su hermano, dos años mayor: Marvel. Hacíamos toda clase de planes para y al final lo único que obtuve fue mi primer beso; nada de bodas, nada de hijos con nombres parecidos, ni casas una al lado de la otra. Marvel es un buen chico, pero  
después de todo sólo éramos unos críos.

El tono de espera corta abruptamente, y la voz suave de mi amiga me contesta.

-mmm, sí… ¿hola?..

_¡ Por fin!_

- ¡Madge!-grito tras una pausa-...Amiga...como...

- Sí, sí hola...- me interrumpe. No me gusta mucho la forma en que lo hace.

- ¿Como estás amiga?- le pregunto- te he extrañado un montón...

-…mmm, pues qué lástima…me estoy perdiendo eso…

_¿Ah?_

- Pero que..

- Jajaja, eres terrible pollo, deja tu mensaje porque no estoy. Ahí te vez.  
.

.

_tu tu tu tu tu tu_

Fin de la llamada.

Miro la pantalla de mi móvil: la foto que nos sacamos en mi casa, la noche antes que partiéramos. Creo que mi cara de desconcierto ha de estar para escultura. Divago dispersa un instante, digiriendo lo que acaba de pasar y luego la bronca me domina y suelto un ¡maldita perra! a toda boca.  
Las personas que caminan a mi lado me dan miradas desaprobatorias...

_Que se jodan._

¡AMIGOS PARA QUE LOS QUIERO!

Yo aquí pensando en lo genial que es Madge, rememorando nuestras hazañas de la infancia y la aludida ni luces ni sombras...Sé perfectamente lo que eso significa: o está muy ebria; o está haciendo travesuras con Thom; o está en algún carrete (fiesta/reventón) de aquellos. Mi instinto me dice que me incline por la opción tres: Finch organizaba algo parecido a una fiesta, para celebrar que al fin salía de sus vidas.

_Sí, la muy zorra.._.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si molestarme por eso o porque mis amigos hayan asistido a la dichosa fiesta. Como suele decir Effie: ya habrá tiempo de pensar, ahora solo hay que actuar.  
Suspiro, guardo el móvil en el bolso y me pongo en marcha. Es mejor que me mantenga ocupada. Puede conectarme luego para hablar con mis amigos su par de cosillas, y saber también que tal fue el primer día de soltero de mi...de Cato.

Tomo el primer carro que encuentro libre. Las ruedas están un tanto desalineadas y me cuesta maniobrar. Las puertas automáticas se abren y ante mí se alza el gran (y único) supermercado del Distrito. No pienso dar vueltas a lo loco, así que tomo el pasillo principal, leyendo los letreros que cuelgan del techo, y busco lo que necesito. No es nuevo para mí esto de hacer las compras. En el Uno casi siempre acompañaba a Cato; su mamá sí que le daba listas enormes. Tampoco es que Effie se haya limitado en pedir cosas, pero corté por lo sano y me deshice de ella sin siquiera abrirla.

Poco a poco, el minusválido carro se va llenando de cosas, alimentos y útiles de aseo. Repaso a simple vista: pasta, arroz, carne, sopas...limpia pisos... creo que tengo todo. Por fin. El miserable carro se tambalea como loco por el peso, mientras voy camino hacia la caja. Bueno, si las cuentas no me fallan con el dinero que me dio Effie, aún me alcanza para refrescos...así que antes de llegar a mi objetivo, desvío a la izquierda hacia donde están los lácteos.

_Mmm, que rico_

Alcanzo un pote con yogurt. Sobre la carrera lo destapo solo un poco, y luego me lo empino sin educación alguna. Advierto la mirada ceñuda de una señora regordeta. Lleva en la parte delantera un crío con los cachetes igual de inflados, y al costado otra fotocopia grasa, pero bastante más mayorcito. El muy sinvergüenza me está mirando los pechos.

-¿Qué?- le digo ceñuda. - ¡Voy a pagarlo!, ¿bien?, no me quede viendo como si fuese bicho de exposición, búsquese algo bueno que hacer...

- Grosera- la escucho murmurar por lo bajo.

El crío a su lado me queda mirando muy a gusto. Le saco la lengua y luego giro con mi carro hacia el pasillo de vinos. Al llegar busco de inmediato el favorito de Effie: un Avox 2000. Me detengo al sentir el vibrador en mi bolso advirtiendo sobre un nuevo mensaje. Busco el aparato, tarea compleja con todo lo que cargo, pero al final doy rápido con el móvil en cuya pantalla aparece una sonriente Madge.

_¡What's up loca!, estábamos con los chicos en lo de Finch._  
_(Sé que no te gustará eso, pero a pesar de todo, la zorra da buenas fiestas y fiesta es fiesta, you Know. =/)_  
_Te llamo más tarde para que hablemos sí, ahoritas muero Por darle visita a Morfeo._  
_Kiss kiss._

Ya, tal como pensaba fueron a lo de Finch.

Aprovechando la pausa, saco el bálsamo labial sabor frambuesa. Estoy en eso, cuando por el reflejo de las botellas noto la presencia de alguien a mi espalda. Me hago la desentendida, no creo que vaya a acosarme o algo parecido. Vuelvo con aire desinteresado a las botellas de vino, escojo una al azar y camino hasta una maquina blanca donde puedes chequear el precio. Pongo el código de barras bajo el láser y espero paciente el precio en la pantalla.

No sé cuanta diferencia de tiempo hay desde que observo la máquina trabajar, hasta que un aliento cálido se cola cerca de mi oreja. Mis sentidos se activan al instante, y lucho por mantener a raya cualquier pensamiento fatalista o exagerado. Intento recordar los movimientos que me enseñó Cato en defensa personal, pero mi mente es un nublón cuando el respirar  
acompasada del tipo, hace que un hormigueo fluya por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mi cuello está expuesto al murmullo de su aliento cálido, que no deja de estimular mis células sensibles en esa zona. Siento el corazón apretado, mis costillas apenas se expanden. Busco en las botellas una distracción, y hago trazos sobre las botellas apiladas en los estantes, dando la impresión que estuviera eligiendo alguna.

El sujeto a mi espalda se mueve. Se acercarse más a mí. Una mano masculina asoma en mi campo de visión e imita el movimiento de la mía, desplegando la calidez de su cuerpo por las botellas. Mi corazón late frenético y doloroso en su cavidad. Creo que estoy temblando. La sangre llena de golpes mis mejillas, cuando otro brazo me acorrala entre la estructura de madera que contiene las botellas y la maquina blanca que registra el precio.

_El que sigue sin aparecer en la pantalla. ¡Demonios!_

Trago saliva. Casi puedo sentir el roce de su pecho acechándome, buscando intimidarme. El aire se torna escaso en el pasillo. Su respirar no cambia el ritmo ni cuando nuestras manos están a escasos centímetros de unirse, ni siquiera cuando hago el intento por removerme incomoda; aunque no sale más que un balanceo. ¿Qué me pasa?. El calor que emite su cuerpo bloquea el mío, tiene poder sobre mi, y por más que trato de moverme no puedo. Quiero girar, huir, pero todo lo que hago es permanecer ahí de pie, dejando que haga conmigo lo que él quiera.  
Mi dedo se detiene justo sobre una botella que dice Cipreses Sauvignon Blanc, pero él sigue su paseo por los vinos, hasta que se detiene un par de botellas más allá. Observo su brazo extendido: piel blanca y cremosa, largos dedos, como de músico o eso creo yo, bello fino y rubio cubriéndolo. Sin esperarlo, baja la mano de golpe rozando con ello parte de mi brazo. Cierro los ojos por instinto. Siento una caricia a la altura de mi cintura, la cual arde al punto de la combustión. Una botella abandona la celdilla que le da apoyo, (es un Merlot gran reserva, año 2009); Buena elección. Como puedo hago lo mismo con la mía, pero que muy torpemente. Saco la botella y la sostengo firme con ambos manos. Escucho los pasos cada vez mas lejos. El ambiente queda impregnado por su olor, uno que me parece conocido. Que me deja prisionera de su encanto.

Busco relajarme. Retrocedo sin despegar la vista de la repisa de vinos, hasta que la sensación de peligro disipa un poco. Un  
sonido parecido a un "bip" sale de la máquina, hay varios dígitos en la pantalla, supongo es el precio del vino. Giro la  
cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha. Mi rostro ha de vagar entre una expresión de pánico, asombro, rabia y excitación. Camino hasta el carro, aún nerviosa. Mis nudillos están blancos por la presión.

No puedo evitar soltar un gritito, cuando una mano ancha se posa en mi hombro.

- Katniss, lo siento…te asusté.

- No... no pasa nada Boggs- digo en cuanto recupero la voz- ha sido culpa mía.

- Te llamé antes, pero creo no me escuchaste.

-No, no lo había hecho, me sorprendiste un poco- añado, permitiéndome una sonrisa.

Boggs me dedica una mirada de disculpas, mirada que luego cambia hacia algo que viene atrás de mí. Giro. Un chico bastante alto y de cabello oscuro como los míos, me sonríe. Su sonrisa es engreída y algo coqueta. Deja ver sus perfectos y alienados dientes blancos. Su caminar es todo masculino y algo salvaje, me recuerda a los leones acechando su presa. Mis ojos se pasean desvergonzados por toda su anatomía, y debo reconocer que tiene buen cuerpo: cuerpo de nadador supongo con espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, pecho trabajado y abdomen plano. No es que me haya impactado, pero la camiseta blanca que trae puesta no deja nada a la imaginación. Trae unos jeans oscuros y...Dios, sí que está bien dotado en esa parte..

_Es eso o es ahora los pantalones de los hombres también vienen con push up_

Antes de llegar a donde estamos, se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotando aún más los cabellos oscuros. El gris de su mirada no se despega de mi cuerpo, principalmente de la cintura para abajo. Sólo entonces vuelve a sonreír.

- En buen momento te apareces Gale- dice Boggs animado.

-Sí…. Había buen lío con las carnes- responde el aludido sin dejar de mirarme- sólo pude conseguir esto- dice y alza el brazo con el paquete, mostrando un manojo de músculos bien trabajados.

- Ehm, Gale ella es la hija de Effie, ¿recuerdas?, la del trato Sinsajo.

- Ahm, si claro papá- comenta Gale con evidente desinterés en el tema- Soy Gale, mucho gusto.

- Katniss- respondo. Tengo intención de alzar la mano para saludarle, pero Gale me toma del hombro y me planta dos besos; uno en cada una de mis mejillas.

- Un placer Katniss.

Le sonrío, tímida, dejándome observar.

Gale prácticamente me está desnudando con la mirada, cosa que Boggs advierte porque suelta varios carraspeos tratando de conseguir la atención del chico.

- Como les ha ido con la casa, Katniss...¿han tenido alguna dificultad?- pregunta Boggs, algo incómodo.

- No, para nada. Con Effie nos estamos acostumbrando al silencio del distrito.

- Imagino, nuestro distrito es mucho más tranquilo que el Uno, debió ser duro dejar aquello.

- No, está bien no te preocupes. A Effie y a mí nos vendrá bien alejarnos un poco de las noches moviditas- digo coqueta, mirando a Gale. Ok lo asumo, sí me afectó un poco este hombre, sólo un poquito.

- Pues cuando eches de menos esas noches moviditas puedes llamarme...- dice Gale con tono bastante sugestivo. _Oh mi Dios_ -Tenemos un grupo con el que organizamos algunas salidas y fiestas que te quitaran las ganas- Añade, guiñándome un ojo.

_¡Que rayos!_

- Vale, gracias- me digno a responder sosteniéndole a duras penas la mirada.

- Ah Katniss, los domingos hacemos reuniones con los vecinos, tu madre y tú pueden venir si gustan, hoy será en mi casa.

- Ok, hablaré con Effie…- Le respondo.

- No falten….será más fácil integrarse.

- Entonces trataré de convencerla- le digo risueña- además tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo.

- ¿Ah sí?, espero que no tenga que ver con la casa, tenemos un contrato.- Me responde Boggs, afligido.

- Jajaja noo Boggs, tiene que ver con una casa, pero te aseguro que no con la nuestra.

Boggs recupera el color.

- Bien, entonces lo hablamos hoy en la tarde, por lo general la junta parte como a la dos.

- Bien, ahí nos vemos entonces.

- Adiós Katniss, saludos a tu madre también, y cualquier cosa que necesitan cuentan conmigo. - Dice Boggs, quien se va dejándome con Gale.

- Ok...

Gale se inclina hacia mí y toma mi hombro. No es tan alto como mi...como Cato, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme cohibida bajo su cuerpo. Posa sus labios en mis mejillas y luego se acerca a mi oído dejándome sentir su aliento. Huele a menta y a bosque.

- Será tarde de piscina, ponte un bikini bonito y que sea pequeño, si me haces el favor...

- Veré que puedo hacer por ti- le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior buscando dramatizar.

Gale suspira.

Despido a Boggs y a Gale con la mano. Empujo el carro y voy directo hasta las cajas al final. Gale es guapo, tengo que reconocerlo, pero aún así no le llega ni a los tobillos a mi...a Cato. Quizás me venga bien un poco de coqueteo. Si lo analizo fríamente me servirá de distracción y también como enganche para conocer más gente.

.

.

.

Convencer a Effie no fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Tras lo que fue escarbar en el closet y echar todas mis prendas por el piso, encontré el bikini preciso; Gale no tendrá quejas. Elegí uno color verde pastel, que hace resaltar más mi piel olivácea. La parte de arriba va sin tirantes, cubriendo mis pechos voluminosos con cierta dificultad, donde en el centro, justo en la unión de ellos se abre una rosa del mismo color. Las bragas no son diminutas, pero se abrochan a los costados. Es simple, pero me veo guapa y eso es lo que importa. Me cambié los shorts gastados por unos de tela color marrón, y además una polera con flores pequeñitas estampadas, ajustada en el busto.

Estaciono mi beetle junto con otros autos. Effie se lanza sobre mí y presiona la bocina; Boggs sale sonriente con unas  
papas ensartadas en un palillo. Saco las ensaladas y la pasta de la parte trasera del auto, y me encamino hacia la entrada.

- ¡Effie!- saluda- pensamos que no vendrían.

- Hola Boggs, gracias por invitarnos- dice Effie más animada que de costumbre.

- Preparamos ensaladas- digo, interrumpiendo sus miradas cómplices.

- Gracias….no debieron molestarse.- Añade Boggs, tomando una de las dos fuentes que cargo.

- Effie insistió, ya la conoces…siempre tan amable- le digo, y mi madre me lanza una mirada de aquellas. Yo solo sonrío.

- Gracias Effie- dice Boggs, robando un suspiro de mi madre. - Vamos al jardín, ahí están todos.

Seguimos a Boggs por su casa, la verdad es que no es tan grande como la nuestra, pero aun así no menos elegante. Boggs nos presenta a todos los presentes: Están los Hunter, los Cresta y los O'dair. No presto atención a ninguno de ellos hasta que Boggs menciona a Messalla, su esposa. La señora es guapa, viste un elegante vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla y un lazo lo ajusta bajo el pecho. De lejos pinta ser de esas tipas interesada por el espectáculo y lo elegante. Mi madre en cambio con su cabello rojo furia, los vaqueros rectos ajustados y la carita de desilusión...es un completo desastre.

Messalla me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la piscina donde están "los jóvenes".

_Uh, interesante._

Me da remordimientos dejar a Effie sola, sin embargo piscina es sinónimo de Gale y en verdad quiero ver que pasa con él. Camino junto a Messalla, quien como buena falsa, no para de ensalzar los atributos de su Gale; que líder del club de natación (no es novedad, lo comprobé esta mañana), que fundador de la organización "Salvemos a los hambrientos", para ayudar a gente de no sé dónde; que segundo lugar en su clase (aunque según ella debiera ser el primero). Noto cierto resentimiento en su voz tras decir esto; SOLTERO (la mujer puso énfasis en esa ultima parte); pronto a marchar a la Universidad (Ok, Gale me saca dos años); y blah blah blah blah blah.  
En unos cuantos segundos me puso al tanto de los últimos 18 años de Gale, con foto y todo.

La piscina no esta tan llena de gente, a decir verdad está vacía. Los salpicones de agua lo causan las zancadas de Gale, quien se aleja dando grandes abrazadas al agua.

- Los hijos de las otras familias nunca vienen- me dice Messalla- lástima, habrías hecho buenos amigos antes del primer día.

- Mmmm...- digo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sonar animada.

- Despreocúpate cariño, mi Gale te ayudará.- Me dice con tono fingido, y con una sonrisa que me muestra hasta la úvula.

_Que mujer más insoportable. _

Agradezco a Messalla y al instante la estoy despidiendo con un gesto de mano. En cuanto se pierde tras la reja de madera que divide el patio trasero del delantero, me quito la ropa dejándome solo la polera puesta. Me siento en el borde de la piscina con aire desinteresado y muevo los pies para crear una distracción.  
El cuerpo de Gale se detiene del otro lado de la piscina. Veo su ancha y musculosa espalda emerger del agua, y casi me da paro cardíaco. Ni tiempo me da de recuperarme cuando lo tengo frente a mí, acariciando los dedos de mis pies.

- Pensé que era tarde de piscina- digo sacando los pies del agua y cruzando las piernas al costado.

Gale pone ambas manos sobre el borde y de un empujón sale del agua, sentándose frente a mí.

- Lo es- me responde. Hecha los codos para atrás y queda medio recostado en el borde, exponiendo todo lo que tiene. -... tarde de piscina para los dos, si te parece bien _ añade.

- No me dijiste eso en el supermercado- le digo.

Noto como el pecho le sube y baja, agitado por el ejercicio. Aunque parte de mi interior confiado alude su acelerado pulso a mi postura provocativa.

- Es que me gusta la exclusividad- me dice y guiña un ojo-...¿quieres nadar?, el agua está perfecta.

- No sé nadar- miento. Gale alza una ceja, la verdad no soné muy convincente- Bien, me atrapaste, sé flotar… ¿eso cuenta como nado?

Gale se traga el cuento y suelta una carcajada que me alborota más los nervios.

_Estúpidas hormonas. _

- Yo puedo corregir eso, venga al agua- me dice y de un salto lo veo sumergirse y moverse como un pez.

Por supuesto que voy a entrar al agua, pero quiero que mi entrada deje a Gale babeando. Me paro cerca del borde y camino hasta las escaleras del otro extremo de la piscina;Gale sigue cada uno de mis pasos con la mirada.  
Cuando llego a mi objetivo, tomo por los bordes la polera que cubría parte de mis muslos. La subo lentamente, descubriendo mi ombligo, las costillas, los pechos, hasta que ya está fuera y va parar en alguna parte sobre el césped. Miro hacia la piscina y el rostro de Gale esta para una foto.

¿Es que no ha tenido novia o clases de anatomía en el instituto?

Simplemente tiene los ojos que se le salen de las cuencas.  
Meto la punta del pie al agua y cual niña pequeña, retrocedo dando saltitos que no hacen más que balancear mis pechos abultados y ligeros de soporte. Luego vuelvo al borde y pongo la mejor cara de niña buena que tengo.

- Está helada- gimo, como niña esbozando un puchero.

- Yo te ayudo con eso- responde Gale con dificultad.

Lo veo nadar hasta donde estoy. Camina por la escalera bastante amplia y se detiene solo cuando queda a mi altura. Creo que subestime su estatura en el centro comercial. Ahora noto que me roba varios centímetros. Sus manos grandes y  
masculinas se posan firmes sobre mi cintura y el calor que emiten me hace estremecer.

- Veras….Katniss, los Hawthorne somos de sangre caliente- dice, pegando su cuerpo al mío_ Puedo ayudarte con lo del frío...si quieres.

_Oh mi Dios... _

- ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?- pregunto cuando me recupero del impacto.

La mirada que me devuelve Gale es mi respuesta. Que ojos más intensos, grises y penetrantes. Parecen saber todo sobre ti, te desarman. Gale deja caer sus manos hasta mi cadera, toma mis manos y me saca del agua toda sonrisas. Ni me reconozco ahora, pero ya habrá tiempo para pensar luego.

La comida con los Hawthorne y sus amigos es bastante aburrida, y soy generosa con el calificativo. Estamos todos sentados en una mesa circular, bajo la sombra de un árbol, compartiendo anécdotas. Más bien Messalla comparte anécdotas, y la mayoría sobre Gale. Pobre tipo. Messalla no para de hablar de su "guagua" como le dice, y de las cosas ridículas que uno suele hacer cuando no tiene ni idea. Ahora entiendo que el pobre no consiga novia, seguro ha de estar desesperado. La tarde avanza igual, hasta que llegamos al postre: torta de chocolate. Amo beber chocolate caliente en invierno y lo prefiero de ese modo, sin embargo el manjar que escurre del negro bizcocho me invita a darle una mordida. Tomo un poco con un dedo y lo llevo a la boca, bastante sugerente. Como todos están pendientes de servir y reírse de las idioteces que dice Messalla, nadie lo nota salvo Gale.

Y le sonrío.

Los viejos hablan de la casa calcinada. No sé porque tocan el tema, pero no me gusta nada lo que escucho. El asunto es como una especie leyenda urbana en el Doce12, todos juran haber visto a un miembro de la familia rondar el distrito.

- Boggs, ahora que hablan de esa casa..-intervengo- ¿estás seguro que nadie vive ahí?-Todos voltean a verme.

- Por qué lo preguntas Katniss -dice Boggs tras tomarse su tiempo. Su voz abandonó todo rastro amable.

- Bueno…. Como te comenté tuve problemas para dormir y desperté anoche cerca de las tres de la mañana…

- Uh, pobre niña- comenta Messalla insoportable, interrumpiéndome. Ugh..

- Mmmm, sí, el punto es que vi luz en esa casa, a esa hora..-retomo la historia-¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado al respecto?…

Effie me mira asombrada. El silencio reina y la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

- Debió ser el chico- suelta Gale como si fuera la nada misma.

- ¿El chico?- repito.

- El chico, el hijo mayor del matrimonio...volvió hace poco y ahora ocupa la dependencia- continúa Boggs, sin mirarme.

- Pues yo no entiendo- dice Effie- ...pensé que todos habían muerto en el accidente recuerdas, dijiste que murieron quemados.

- Sí pero el hijo mayor estaba del otro lado de la casa- añade Gale con desdén.

- Encontraron al chico escondido en un mueble. Se cuenta que por mucho tiempo perdió el habla, fue entonces cuando lo mandaron con su abuela…cómo se llamaba… ¿Boggs?...- pregunta Messalla chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿March?…No, Mags...

- Cierto, Mags. La señora estaba tan loca que dicen que en vez de ayudarle solo lo empeoró, creo que abusó de él o no maltrataba, quien sabe que le hizo- cuenta como si eso fuera sumamente insignificante.

Messalla comienza a fastidiarme en verdad.

- Dios santo, pobre niño..- Exclama mi madre.

- No lo compadezcas Effie, es sólo un chiquillo problemático. Deberían internarlo en vez de que ande suelto por ahí, atentando contra la seguridad de nuestro distrito- Habla una mujer de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Effie me comentó que era diseñadora.

- Sí, debimos quemar la casa cuando tuvimos oportunidad... así no habría vuelto- insiste Messalla, aunque de ella no me sorprende.

_¡Que rayos pasa por la cabeza de esta gente!_

- Todos piensan que él provocó el incendio, cuando lo sacaron del escondite donde estaba tenía las manos manchadas con sangre….- vuelve a hablar la mujer, quien ahora comparte espacio en mi lista negra junto con Messalla- ...quizás que le hizo a la niñita.

- Uh. había olvidado esa parte de la historia...- Comenta Messalla con aspecto asqueado.

Effie tiene el rostro gacho, perdida en sus propias inquietudes. Ya me veo con lo que tendré que lidiar más tarde.

- Además nunca se encontraron los cuerpos. Se dice que la hermana aún se aparece cerca del bosque donde vives Katniss...- Añade Gale, dándome un golpecito en el hombro, intentando ser juguetón. ¿Se supone que esto amerita eso? Por Dios…

- ¡Qué!- grito y todos explotan en risas tras mi reacción.

- La ven vestida de blanco, con dos trenzas cayendo por los hombros. Otros dicen que el pelo le tapa el rostro….-añade Messalla, gesticulando como si habláramos de una historia de terror y no de un hecho que pasó en verdad.

- Uh, entonces debió ser fea….- dice Gale.

- ¡GALE!- le grito. Éste levanta las manos tontamente, como en señal de rendición.

- Vale, vale Katniss no te enfades….un día de estos habrá que ir al bosque a averiguar si es verdad….me refiero a si se aparece o no la famosa Primrose.

- ¿Primrose?- pregunto.

- La hermana menor del chico. Hablan que anda rondando cerca de la casa, porque su hermano se quedó con algo que le pertenece…o quizás le hizo algo…quien sabe- me responde.

- A mí no me da confianza. - Añade la mujer nuevamente. Todos están de acuerdo y apoyan su afirmación.

Effie permanece en silencio.

- Mientras más lejos estés de él, mejor. No hagas tal de hablarle querida. - Me dice Messalla tomándome la mano. No hago tal de esconder el fastidio que me genera, la retiro de inmediato. Messalla me ve sorprendida.

- Debieron informarnos de esto antes- Habla Effie, ignorando el rostro de ofendida de Messalla. Effie se ve afectada por la historia.

- Pensamos que sería lo mejor si ignoraban la presencia del chico.- Refuta Boggs disculpándose. Parecer ser el único capaz de sentir pena por la vida del pobre chico, como le llaman.

- ¿Tiene un nombre?- pregunto. Todos voltean a verme nuevamente, menos Messalla. Silencio; nadie lo sabe o no quieren responder a mi pregunta. Boggs me mira con la duda estampada en el rostro y Gale no hace más que sonreír engreído mientras muele el pan con la punta de sus dedos. - Vamos, tiene que tener un nombre…- añado molesta.

- Todos le llamamos chico, no debería importar un nombre, después de todo es como un animal rabioso- comenta Messalla con su lengua venenosa y sin rastro de arrepentimiento.

Lo primero que atino hacer es a mirarla con desaprobación.

- Se llama Peeta…- dice Gale finalmente y por cansancio- su nombre es Peeta...Peeta Mellark.

¿Peeta Mellark?

_Entonces el cuaderno que encontré en mi cuarto... es suyo._


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Capítulo****  
**

**3**

**Nueva en la colmena**

**.**

El aire cálido del secador se cola por mis cabellos, desenredando. Aún faltan un par de horas para que la alarma del despertador suene y sin embargo aquí estoy, envuelta en una esponjosa toalla blanca, paseándome por el baño mientras doy tiempo a la loción en mi cuerpo, para que se absorba. Cuando mis risos están listos, desconecto todo y paso la mano por el espejo empañado para echar un vistazo a mi aspecto. Anoche desperté unas tres veces sollozando. Finas líneas moradas bajos mis ojos evidencia mi mal dormir.

Calzo unas pantuflas verdes a juego con una bata del mismo color. Apago las luces del baño y cruzo hacia mi pieza sumergida en mis propios pensamientos. Pese a lo que prometí ayer, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Peeta Mellark, murmuro para mí misma. Peeta. Su nombre me gusta. No sé porqué, pero mi mente vaga por mil rostros buscando dar con el suyo; alto, bajo, castaño, ojos verdes. A ratos creo dar con uno, pero no me convence. Su olor, el tono de su voz, el tipo de mirada...su sonrisa. Debe ser un chico muy valiente y fuerte, para vivir en esa casa a pesar de los rumores y hostigamiento de esta gente. Algo debe atarlo a ese lugar, pero...¿qué?. ¿No son demasiado dolorosos los recuerdos?, ¿no fue suficiente perder a su familia en ese mismo lugar?.  
Ahora es casi imposible no mirar hacia donde sé que está su casa.

_¿Estará ahí?, ¿será buena idea ir a verlo?_.

Abro el armario y busco que ponerme. Al azar, tomo una parka North Face color púrpura, jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca abotonada al frente y un chaleco tejido del mismo color. Ato los cordones de las zapatillas Merrell que compré en el uno. Un par de guantes blancos, gorro, bufanda y el bolso con lo necesario para el primer día. Es todo lo que necesito por ahora. Eso y mis llaves. Son las 06:30 de la mañana en el reloj de la entrada, pero para mí es la hora perfecta para dar un paseo de reconocimiento. Busco una linterna en la cocina, está amaneciendo pero la luz no es suficiente para ir por allí sin un soporte. Tiro del pestillo de la cocina, la cual da hacia el jardín y salgo lo más sigilosamente posible, aun cuando sé que es necesario traer un camión para despertar a Effie.

El silencio eriza el bello de mi piel. La neblina abraza los árboles, borra todo campo de visión a tan sólo centímetros más allá de mis pies. Enciendo la linterna y doy el primer paso. Sé que solo es el miedo lo que me hace avanzar lento y con cuidado. Siento los músculos agarrotados en la espalda, y mi mano tiembla ligeramente mientras queda la casa atrás. Sé que no es precisamente un bosque, pero en medio de esta quietud pareciera que lo fuera. El amanecer esta allí, lo sé. Pero su luz no es suficiente para esclarecer el paisaje agreste y estremecedor del Doce. Piso una rama, y el crujido altera mis nervios sobre estimulados. Ni siquiera tengo una razón para estar aquí. No sé porque lo hago, es más un impulso o una necesidad de...de no sé que, pero lo siento y tengo que hacerlo.

La luz de la linterna se pierde en la bruma. Apunto el suelo, los árboles que aparecen de pronto y me hacen saltar, el cielo. Una parte de mí quiere volver al calor de mi cama, pensar en Cato, y seguir el consejo de Johanna. Pero la otra, la que es más fuerte, me empuja a continuar. Anoche soñé con Peeta. Es más bien una sombra, una nebulosa de alguien que vivió momentos horribles. Soñé con su familia incinerada. Con él, un niño inocente, acurrucado en la esquina de un armario. Soñé que lo salvaba, que tiraba su mano de entre las llamas y le protegía de todo mal. ¿Cómo puede ser la gente de este pueblo tan fría?. ¿Cómo pueden hablar de su tragedia con tanta soltura?...

Cuando vivíamos en el Uno, sé que mi vida no fue de lo mejor. Me pasaba en fiestas, acostándome con chicos, y consumiendo sustancia ilegales. Cuando el divorcio de mis padres fue del conocimiento común, todos dieron por hecho que a mí no me importaba. Que era algo que había asumido hace tiempo, que estaba borrada con sustancias y no me daba cuenta.  
Lamentablemente no era así.

Una vez, durante un tiempo en que ni Cato ni yo teníamos la voluntad de sernos fiel, estaba enrollándome con un chico (del cual ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre) en una lujosa habitación del hotel Morphine. Me había colado en una de las fiestas de mi enemiga; la muy zorra rentaba un piso completo del hotel, para las orgías sexuales que se desataban tras horas de consumo. Y yo era una de las chicas que las incitaba.  
Recuerdo haber estado bajo el asedio de muchos chicos, con los que apenas cambié un saludo. Estuve bajo sus cuerpos, sobre ellos, unida íntimamente a su hombría. Me dejé excitar por quien tuviera ganas de hacerlo. No importaba cuanta droga consumiera, no importaba con cuantos chicos me metiera en una noche, el vacío simplemente no retrocedía. El dolor no se hacía más ligero y el peso, de algo que...no recuerdo, no dejaba de pujar. Perdida esa noche, embriagada del espíritu adolescente, me encontré a un tipo que traía un ánfora. Nunca pude saber si fue parte de una alucinación o si en verdad pasó. Hay una melodía que suena en mi cabeza cuando pienso en ello, pero nunca llego realmente al recordarla. El chico...rubio; siempre lo veo como un rubio muy mono de ojos azules. Hablaba con el ánfora. No podía despegar los ojos de ella, era tan bonita. Los colores de seguro estaban avivados por la droga en mi sangre, pero me parece que fueron tan lindos e inolvidables...

_Era algo bello en medio de lo horrendo._

A menudo cuando viajo, mi mente vuela al recuerdo de esa noche. No es por las fiestas y los chicos, es más bien por ese momento. No sé si aluciné al chico de la alfombra, con su ánfora de los mil colores. Lo más probable es que sí. Todo lo demás se borra, salvo su sonrisa y esas palabras: .._"Pues, porque de no existir, nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación"..._

Un golpe me saca de mis pensamientos. Uno que se repite, que vuelve...

_Pasos_

- ¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto, moviendo la linterna. El cielo está más claro, y los árboles se transforman en sombras amorfas en el horizonte.

Un crujir de hojas, pájaros alzan el cuelo.

- ¿Quien...-El corazón se me encoge. Me ha parecido ver una sombra, una figura humana. - ¿Quien?- grito histérica.

Me devuelvo sobre el camino recorrido. AL principio camino, luego me descontrolo y hecho a correr. Escucho los graznidos de las aves. El susurro de pequeños animales, que me vigilan desde sus escondites. El silencio presiona mi mente contaminada de películas de terror. Y mientras corro pienso en lo tonto de salir a caminar a esta hora. En la tonta necesidad de tratar con gente trágica, en esa empatía por el dolor del otro..A mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me apoyara cuando lo estaba pasando mal.

Un grito ahogado se escapa de mi ser, cuando de un momento a otro caigo de bruces. Siento el barro en mis manos y rostro. La chaqueta es una porquería. Intento ponerme en pie, pero algo impide moverme. Tironeo ese algo sintiéndome tonta. Fuerzo el pie, hasta que de nuevo un crujir de ramas me interrumpe.

_No pasa nada Kat...es solo una historia. _

Miro a todas partes, mientras intento liberarme. El pie no cede, y no es sino hasta que desvío la mirada que me doy cuenta de lo que sucede: la zapatilla embarrada está enganchada, una tela blanca rodea mi tobillo. Más bien un vestido blanco. Las palabras de Messalla taladran mis oídos. _**"Dicen que se ve vestida de blanco, con dos trenzas cayendo por los hombros".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El timbre del último periodo alborota el ambiente, y los pocos presentes en la cafetería comienzan a marchar con desgano. Tras lo que fue mi mejor marca en toda mi vida como corredora, me cambié de ropa, tomé las llaves de mi auto y conduje como una perturbada por la carretera. No tengo que especificar que fui una de las primeras en llegar, aunque eso no fue del todo malo si pienso en las condiciones en las que está el estacionamiento. Me pasé los minutos que restaban para la campana metida en mi auto. Hacía notas mentales de no recorrer el lugar sola, recordar que las películas de terror son ficción, y que lo de la niña no son más que inventos de esa gente enferma. Espero que no sea contagioso.

No voy a negar que estuve a punto de orinarme cuando descubrí el vestido. Pero luego de meditarlo un buen rato, me regañé internamente por ser crédula e inocente. Fantasmas, todo mundo sabe que esas cosas no existen. La mañana transcurrió rápido entre clases aburridas y encontrar las salas. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando descubrí que Messalla trabaja aquí, y con la mejor sonrisa que pude dramatizar, aguanté ser presentada por todos cuanto conociera.

Inmediatamente entre las masas mal olientes del instituto, corrió el rumor de que la "novia de Gale" caminaba por los pasillos acompañados de Messalla. Me bautizaron como "la nueva". Y no tuve que esforzarme demasiado para saber la razón; Gale es un cazador de estrógenos.  
Durante el almuerzo intenté comunicarme con Madge, pero mi mejor amiga no dio luces. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no atornillarme frente a un computador de la biblioteca y revisar postbook. Tenía la esperanza que al menos en mi muro estén esos mensajes que tanto quería ver, y que por desgracia no llegaban a mi móvil. Me digo que esto no me afecta, pero mi corazón duele.

Como Messalla, mi buena y dulce suegra (deduzcan el sarcasmo en esa oración), no encontró nada mejor que asignarme biología avanzada como electivo. Mi peor materia en toda mi vida estudiantil. Sigo a unos chicos que también van al segundo piso, y al llegar a la escalera noto por la falta de peso, que he dejado el bolso en la cafetería. _Rayos._

Salgo disparada contra la corriente de estudiantes. Los pasillos que dan a la cafetería están medio vacíos, y a la distancia escucho el murmullo de una enceradora puliendo las cerámicas hasta dejarlas brillantes. Me escabullo en un pasillo, cuando la voz del inspector regañando a unos chicos se alza sobre la maquinaria. Retrocedo un par de pasos, dejo atrás una repisa llena de trofeos deportivos y entro a la cafetería por fin.

Por desgracia, mi entrada no es de lo más inadvertida.

- Señorita...- me regaña un hombre, quien acaba de vaciar la mitad de su café por mi culpa.

- Lo... lo..siento, por favor discúlpeme...- le digo avergonzada. El hombre me mira ceñudo un momento y luego sonríe como si descubriera algo magnífico. Lo observo bien, su vestimenta no me dice mucho: pantalones de gabardina oscuros,  
chaqueta marrón sobre un chaleco cerrado del mismo tono. Camisa blanca y corbata a tono con los pantalones. Entonces, mi mirada cae sobre lo que carga en el brazo; un libro de asistencias.

_¡Joder!_

- Recién es su primer día y ya está metida en líos- sonríe.

- Es que olvidé mi bolso en la cafetería- le explico y no sé porque su mirada me hace enojar.

- Bueno- dice tras una pausa-.. aquí no va a encontrar nada...- comenta irónico y con una sonrisa aterradora- las cosas que se pierden las llevan a la vieja sala de música, cerca del gimnasio.

No puedo evitar poner cara de pánico, mucho menos que él se de cuenta.

- ¿Sucede algo malo señorita Trinket?

- No...bueno sí, es que ahora tengo clases electivas y...- alto, ¡el hombre sabe quien soy!. Tengo que saber porque.- ¿conoce mi nombre?

- No

- Me llamó señorita Trinket- insisto.

- Adiviné- El hombre se encojo de hombros y yo lo miro ceñuda. - ...elegí un apellido al azar, que casualidad que fuera el suyo. Hum, creo que me iré a comprar un juego porque definitivamente hoy es mi día de la suerte.

El hombre se disculpa para salir de la cafetería. No le dura mucho el estar callado, porque en seguida de estar fuera, me dice:

- Ah, ¿señorita Trinket?

- ¿Sí?

- No se ve bien llegar tarde a clases, mucho menos a la mía...- dice y toma el cuaderno de asistencia- biología avanzada.

.

.

.

Sector D, sector D. Maldito y escurridizo sector D.

No sé cuantas vueltas me he dado desde que salí de la cafetería hecha un corre caminos. La señora de la limpieza me dijo que buscara el sector D, que desde ahí sería más fácil llegar a las canchas y del otro lado, la vieja sala de música. El corredor donde estoy, estrecho, da a un pequeño jardín repleto de colillas de cigarro.

_¿Habré pasado por ahí unas dos veces?_

Suspiro cansada de andar perdida. Me dejo caer ahí mismo, sobre las baldosas rojas, sin importarme quedar manchada por la retaguardia y enfurruñada me cruzo de brazos. No paso mucho tiempo en ese estado, es cierto que soy enojona y eso, pero me dura poco. Recuerdo que en el bolsillo de la chaqueta guardé una barra de chocolate; la busco, la abro y le doy una mordida. La felicidad que me embarga dura tan poco, pero es contrarrestada por el cuchicheo de un par de voces femeninas.

Al cabo de un rato de espiarlas, sé que una se llama Glimmer y la otra Clove. Glimmer no para de hablar del horrible uniforme nuevo de las porristas y lo ajustado que le queda en el busto; aunque eso no lo menciona con mucho pesar. La  
otra chica, Clove, la interrumpe solo para decir: sí, tienes razón, o un no estás gorda. Retrocedo asqueada cuando el tema de conversación cambia a sexo. Entonces una melodía suave de piano inunda los pasillos.

- Mellark...- dicen al unísono.

Mi corazón se acelera al instante y paso de estar aburrida, a estar alerta.

- Siempre toca la misma canción, a la misma hora- Comenta con fastidio la que se llama Glimmer-... Ese chico necesita con urgencia un cambio...

Madre mía, ¿Peeta Mellark estudia aquí?... ¡Mi Dios!, nadie me preparó para esto.

Las risas coquetas me sacan de mi ataque de pánico.

Entonces Clove añade:

- Quizás lo que necesite sea uno de nuestros regalos, sabes a lo que me refiero- Ambas se echan a reír. - ..pero ya en serio, el chico está bueno.

- Sí.._ comenta Glimmer con voz ronca-...tiene unos brazos, y esa pinta de chico malo al que le suplicas que te azote. Yo no pondría resistencia si lo hace con cierta parte de su anatomía.

- A mí me mata su espalda- añade Clove, con un suspiro- en deporte...se le marcan los músculos y te juro que me dan ganas de saborearlo.

- ¿Saborearlo nada más?

- Ya sabes a lo que voy- sonríe Clove- es una lástima que no salga con nadie.

_¡No tiene novia!_

Eso no debiera emocionarme tanto, pero con la descripción de las chicas hasta se me hizo agua la boca.

- A menos que se joda a la psicótica en esa casa donde vive, ya sabes...la han visto caminar por el bosque...- comenta Glimmer con despecho, imitando la música de psicosis y haciendo explotar de la risa a su amiga.

- Quien sabe...quizás le gusten las locas..

Las voces de los chicos se escuchan cerca. Las chicas se callan abruptamente.

- ¿Crees que ya hayan salido?- alcanzo a escuchar los susurros.

- No sé, hay que ver...

Escucho ruidos, como si movieran algo pesado hacia la pared. Todo el trabajo se acompaña de risitas cómplices entre ambas chicas. No entiendo lo que sucede, hasta que escucho el correr del agua de unas duchas. Vale, si estos son los cambiadores, las canchas no deberían estar muy lejos. Con esto en mente, voy a retomar la búsqueda de la vieja sala de música. Pero entonces la charla continúa.

- ¿Crees que Gale ande con esa chica nueva?- oigo que murmura una de ellas.

- No sé, pero Messalla la presentó como si fuera una modelito intocable...

- Hummm, seguro que Gale ya se aburrió de tirarse a la mojigata. De todos modos, la nueva no es fea.

- Sí...no es tan fea...pero pensé que ibas a meterte con él, ahora que...

- Shshshshshsh, que nos escuchan...

Me alejo asqueada por esa última parte. Será bueno dejar las cosas claras con Gale y desvincularme lo más posible de Messalla. No podía partir mejor el primer día de clases.  
Camino, alejándome por el pasillo en dirección contraria al edificio. En el jardín una leve llovizna se deja caer y humedece el piso. Aquello me hace resbalar. Las notas del piano ahora interpretan una melodía que se me hace familiar. Cruzo el jardín hasta el edificio, pego la frente a la pared y doy con una ranura, repleta también con colillas de cigarro.  
Lo pienso un segundo antes de meterme por ahí. Al siguiente estoy batallando con mi delantera, que aunque me guste bien dotada, se atora a cada tramo. Avanzo de costado por la pared y por cada metro que resto, el sonido se hace más fuerte. Me agita el corazón.

Con una risita nerviosa, salgo de la ranura entre edificios y termino de pie, frente a las canchas. El pasillo donde estoy, está techado. Agudizo la audición, puesto que solo tengo dos caminos para seguir; me decido por la derecha. Al girar frente a unas casillas, llego a un campo abierto donde un grupo de chicas corre, mientras que los chicos dan saltos por unas vallas. Me detengo ahí respirando profundo. La llovizna se ha convertido en grandes goterones que me surcan el rostro. A las notas de piano, pronto se une el cálido sonido de su voz. ¡La voz de Peeta Mellark!, grito internamente. Solo nos separan unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Doy un paso. Luego otro, hasta terminar corriendo hacia las salas que están en frente. La lluvia me tiene estilando, los charcos de agua embarrada dejan mis zapatillas inútiles, y el frío, seguro tiene mi nariz como Rodolfo el reno. Por cada tramo que dejo atrás el corazón me brinca un poquito más fuerte, con cada distancia acortada mi respiración se agita, con cada nota de su voz, la curiosidad me rebasa.

Al llegar, me debato si entre abrir la puerta o espiar por alguna ventana. Me tiemblan los dedos en la manilla y mi respiración es errática. ¿Tengo que ponerme así por alguien a quien no conozco?. Mi estado me abruma. Supongo que debe ser por toda la historia de su familia, pero además están esa corriente eléctrica al saber que está del otro lado. Como un vacío, pero uno bueno. Y no sé que es, pero quiero descubrirlo...Además mi bolso está en esa sala (se supone), así que debería entrar de todos modos; aunque si lo hago quizás interrumpa y...

¡Ya basta!

Katniss, abre esa puerta y quítate el rollo de encima.

_Mientras antes mejor, ¿no?_

Ay no...no puedo...

¿O quizás, sí?

Vale, ya para el rollo Katniss Trinket...tampoco es como que me vaya a hacer algo...

_Pero quizás se enoje_

No, no, no, no, no, no...nada de eso. La abres a la de tres.

_Uno_

Me aferro a la manilla de la puerta.

_Dos_

Contengo el aire en los pulmones

_Tres_

_Es ahora o nunca, es ahora o nunca, es ahora o nunca_

- ¡Hola!...-digo (o más bien grito), abriendo la puerta de un golpe- ¡vine por mi bolso!

- Ouch

- ¡Mierda!

Acabo de dejar inconsciente a Peeta Mellark.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Capítulo**

**4**

**Lamentos**

**.**

_Vuelo..._

_Entre fragancias conocidas, calores familiares y una voz_

_Pero de pronto mis pies alcanzan la superficie. Abro los ojos y lo __único que puedo distinguir es el brillo intenso al final de una especie de camino. _

_... ¿Estoy en casa?..._

_...¿Este es mi hogar?__.._

_Una sensación desconocida me hace mover, caminar, correr. Todo lo que debo hacer es acercarme a la luz. Extiendo los brazos, voy a alcanzar ese brillo. Mis dedos lo palpan. La calidez traspasa mi cuerpo. Mis ojos están ciegos. _

_Entonces_

_Esa luz me muestra el camino. _

_...Una casa..._

_...Un nuevo hogar..._

_Un prado_

_El calor que una vez me dio seguridad y protección, me quema. Lastima mi piel y entonces echo a correr para buscar un lugar donde cubrirme. Siento el contacto de la hierva húmeda. El cielo es más azul de lo que haya visto antes. Hay un murmullo en el viento. Una voz, un cántico celestial, un susurro. _

_ Ante mí la visión de un árbol f__rondoso hace que me detenga. Frente a él, una niña vestida de blanco repara en mi presencia. Camino hacia ella, y el cielo se abre al paso de una lluvia de estrellas_

_ ...Son tan hermosas..._

_Estoy perdida en el brillo contante de la noche, hasta que inesperadamente, mi brazo resiente el contacto de unos dedos pequeños. Es la niña.._

_Su contacto duele. Quema.  
La miro y tengo la sensación que no quiere lastimarme, más bien...necesita algo de mí...a pesar del dolor. Intento hablar, pero no puedo. Intento mirarla, pero mi visión se nubla. Quiero reconfortarle, decirle que todo estará bien y sin embargo...  
_

_¿Como estar segura que será así?_

_Angustiada por su pesar, mi nombre alcanza mis oídos de mano de una dulce voz. _

_**Katniss**, dice. **Katniss. Katniss;** una y otra vez. _

_Y de pronto murmura la palabra que me deja perpleja_

**_Ayúdame_**

_No sé que hacer. Mi mente elabora la pregunta, pero no sé como hacer que mis labios la liberen. Me concentro, cierro los ojos y pienso en ella. En el ser que tengo en frente, tan frágil. _

_¿Cómo?_

_Y entonces es como si la pregunta activara el fuego en su interior. Su contacto, que antes me lastimaba, cede. Ella se retuerce, grita y las llamas le consumen.  
_

_Retrocedo_

_Me alejo, mientras ella camina hacia mí. Es entonces que veo su rostro, escucho su voz y la mirada azul tras el largo cabello dorado me descompone. _

_...Porque es tan triste..._

_**Ayúdame**  
_

_La miro. Asiento. Dejo de escapar. _

_La sonrisa en su rostro confirma que ella es buena, pero el viento se agita inclemente y entonces todo lo verde y brillante pierde la vida. Ella convulsiona. Hay terror en sus ojos y seguramente también en los míos. El rostro juvenil se contorsiona, envejece y el cuerpo atrapa mis manos. Su fuerza es inhumana, me sacude por dentro y por fuera. El grito desesperado de la niña cambia a algo parecido a un gruñido. El pelo envejece y se tiñe de un blanco siniestro. Sus ojos encuentran los míos y hay odio en ellos. _

_...Oscuridad..._

**_¡Peeta me pertenece!_**

¡NO!

Doy un salto sobre el banco en que me quedé dormida. Los puños fuertemente apretados y mi cuerpo bañado en sudor. Intento calmar mi respiración. Mi mente vaga entre recuerdos y sueños y ya no sé lo que es real de lo que no. Intento enfocarme, recordar donde estoy, que es lo que pasa. Siento un peso sobre mi hombro. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y la luz del mismo modo violento, penetra mis pupilas. Un rostro desconocido se planta en frente. Chillo, creo que doy un salto.

- Vale niña- gruñe la mujer- ...no es para que te asustes tanto.

Tardo en recomponerme. Por el uniforme que usa la mujer, imagino que es una funcionaria del colegio...El Capitol; sala de música; ¡Peeta!

- Esto...-

- Deberías irte niña- me dice la mujer, quien ya está vaciando un basurero- todo mundo se fue hace un rato. ¿Cómo te quedaste dormida ahí?

- ¿Dormida?

Miro al frente. La enfermería está a oscuras y el reloj en la pared confirma el motivo: son cerca de las ocho de la noche. Reparo en la mujer, quien me está mirando como si me hubiera fumado algo. Agita la cabeza en negación y yo por fin sé lo que tengo que preguntar.

- Traje a un chico a la enfermería...

- Es obvio que ya no está- me interrumpe la mujer- todo mundo se fue hace un rato niña, ni siquiera el director anda por ahí, deberías irte ya.

- ¿Y el chico?- insisto- el chico que traje a la enfermería.

- Pues debió irse también...la luz está apagada- me dice indicando la enfermería-...seguro que escapó de tí mientras dormías.

No insisto. Simplemente me pongo de pie, tomo mi bolso y trato de salir caminando decentemente del lugar.

- Ey...chica, espera- me dice la mujer, cuando ya estoy en la puerta. - Ten cuidado de no dejar cosas tiradas por ahí, con razón la gente se te escapa también...

La mujer alarga un brazo y me extiende una chaqueta de cuero.

- No...eso no es mío- le sonrío. Ella se muestra confundida-..debe ser de alguien más. No es mío.

- Pero estabas tapada con ella cuando te encontré..

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto, atragantándome con las palabras. Antes de siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, tengo la chaqueta presionada contra mi pecho. El olor que desprende alborota todos mis sentidos...

_Canela_

- ¿Segura que estás bien, niña?

No le respondo. Salgo, chocando contra las paredes, tropezando con mis propios pies hasta que mi mente conduce mi cuerpo hacia la salida. Me aferro a la chaqueta de cuero. La luz abandonó por completo el Doce y el frío me estremece por completo. Llego a la salia y me dejo caer en el cemento. Tiemblo, pero sé que es algo más que la sensación térmica...es el sueño, el vacío y por sobre todo Peeta Mellark. Alzo la mirada (no había notado que estaba llorando). Mis jadeos se unen con el vapor que sale de mis entrañas, y en medio de todo el caos, una sombra se distingue es escasos metros de donde está mi auto.

.

.

.

La alarma del reloj me causa migraña. Rezongando, detengo la voz de Anthony Followill. Me levanto y tiro de mi cuerpo hacia la ducha. A las 07:40 en punto meto la mochila al copiloto del automóvil y me subo con enérgico enfado contra el mundo. Conduzco como una loca hasta el Capitol. En el proceso de estacionar casi atropello a un par de muñecas, quienes chillan y me miran con mala cara. La mirada que les devuelvo es suficiente para dejarlas calladas.

Corro a toda prisa por los pasillos. La primera clase del día es actividad física y por lo que indica el reloj, llegaré unos cuantos minutos tarde. Paso a los cambiadores y con cero ánimo me desnudo para ponerme el buso. Ato las zapatillas, tomo mis risos en una coleta y hecho a correr porque me estoy matando de frío. Al minuto de entrar al gimnasio escucho el grito de una chica.

_¡Clove!_ gritan. Cuando la aludida gira, la pelota se estampa en su rostro haciéndola tambalear. No puedo evitar soltar una risilla disimulada al ver como ha quedado.

_ ¡Perra estúpida!- chilla la muñeca. Mierda, de pronto el pánico me invade por la charla que escuché ayer, entre ella y Glimmer. Claro, no saben que yo las escuché, pero aún así...- ¿no sabes que tengo una sesión mañana?

- Lo mejor que podría pasar con el golpe es que se arregle esa cara de vómito que tienes...- dice la chica morena, quien al ver la actitud con que se acerca Clove, cambia las risas por la defensa- ...los de la agencia seguro estarán muy agradecidos conmigo...

Los gritos se desatan y a la distancia veo como un par de brazos enlazados, intentan arrebatar mechones de pelo de la cabeza del enemigo. Las chicas forman un círculo en torno a las contendientes. Chillan eufóricas y las alientan a continuar, avivando la ira al reproducir los comentarios de la morena. Hasta el momento, ella va ganando la batalla. Al principio es divertido verlas ahí peleando, y arrancarse los pelos como gatas que disputan un ratón. Me recuerda a mi relación con la zorra de Finch, y las muchas veces que nos batallamos a muerte. Luego, me pica el bicho de la moralidad, la profesora Paylor está tardando mucho y mi instinto justiciero me mueve solita hasta el foco de la pelea. Tiro a la chica morena por los hombros, y de un empujón la alejo de Clove y sus intentos por arañarnos a ambas.

- ¡Eso es trampa!- chilla la muñeca, con los ojos desorbitados- ¡eso es trampa!

- ¡Suéltame!- me chilla la chica morena- ¡que me dejes!...aún no le saco los dientes a la hija de..

- ¡Pero bueno!- gruño. Fuerzo mi agarre y dejo a la morena del otro lado. - Paren las dos. Ya está bueno.

- No te metas nueva- escucho que chilla la voz de Glimmer. No le hago caso.

- Sí, no te metas- ordena Clove- el que te tires a Gale no te ayudará a saltarte una buena paliza.

- ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto con todo el control que soy capaz de reunir.

- ¿Que?- me increpa- Ahora vas a negar que eres la nueva "amiga" de Gale, eso es lo que él dice. Prácticamente te lanzaste encima de su...

No la dejo terminar cuando mi puño da de lleno en la nariz de la chica. Clove retrocede a medias, aprovecho la ventaja y salto encima para jalarle los cabellos que la morena no le arranco. Rodamos por el piso. Ella se repone y me tira los cabellos también. Escucho los gritos de las compañeras, y en medio de la algarabía advierto una voz mucho más grave ordenando detenernos. De un tirón, Clove se aleja votando sangre. Siento que alguien me ayuda a pararme también.

- Katniss y Clove- grita Paylor- a la dirección...¡ahora!

- ¡No es justo!- protesto- ella me llamó zorra ...

- Porque es la verdad, zorra

- ¡Clove!-gruñe Paylor- ya estoy cansada de tus palabrotas y desobediencias. He dicho que a la dirección ahora.

- ¡Me rompió la nariz!- lloriquea la muñeca. Entorno los ojos con fastidio y luego salgo del gimnasio hacia la dirección.

Mientras antes me presente con el director, mejor.

- ¡Oye!, Katniss

El rostro sonriente de la chica morena, se acerca a toda velocidad hasta donde estoy.

- ¿Estás bien?- se me ocurre preguntar.

- Sí gracias- me dice entre jadeos por la carrera. Guarda silencio unos instantes y al segundo toma de mi mano- vamos, sígueme.

- ¿Que?, a donde vamos.

- No pensarás que voy a dejar que vayas con el director, ¿verdad?. Ni siquiera Clove lo va hacer, Paylor es demasiado distraída. Siempre la engañamos.

Al cabo de un rato estamos de nuevo en las duchas. La morena me suelta la mano, camina hasta su casillero y saca una barra de chocolate.

- No me meterás en problemas, ¿cierto?- pregunto aceptando un cuadradito de chocolate.

- No que va, te salve de un castigo_ me dice- los castigos del Director son brutales.

- Oh, es bueno saberlo

- Lo sé. La próxima vez avísame antes de sacarle los dientes a esa bruta...- añade, con la boca llena de chocolate. - ...tendré a mano una cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

Ambas nos echamos a reír.

- Me llamo Rue...- me dice con una sonrisa tierna- Se nota que eres nueva, nadie salvo Glimmer se habría mostrado tan buena con Clove...

- Si lo dices porque te saqué de la pelea, créeme que estoy arrepentida. - Rue me sonríe tras el comentario- ...soy Katniss por cierto...la nueva.

- Eso me han dicho...- responde. Rue toma otro trozo de chocolate y me lo da.

- Gracias

- De nada. Oye Katniss te puedo preguntar algo.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Tú y Gale...- sonríe coqueta- es cierto que ya te lo tiraste.

Lejos de molestarme, su pregunta me causa mucha gracia. Me río a carcajadas.

- ..No- le digo- lo conocí porque Boggs nos vendió la casa, y bueno...nos invitó el domingo pasado a comer y..

- Pues, no es lo que se teje en el instituto...- señala interrumpiendo. Suspiro, al final si debo reconocer que coquetee con Gale, pero nada más. No es mi culpa que el chico se haya ilusionado.

- ¿Gale acostumbra a hablar de sus romances?- pregunto con cansancio- porque lo de él y yo es totalmente inventado. No se la he visto, ni chupado, ni tocado, ni nada de lo que una hace con el...instrumento masculino.

Hago un puchero como si aquello me doliera. Rue suelta una carcajada.

- Instrumento masculino...- repite-...eres una loca. Bueno, Katniss, tampoco es que te hayas perdido mucho. Yo ya estuve metida en esos pantalones y déjame decirte que es falsa publicidad.

- ¿Gale usa relleno?- pregunto asombrada.

- Es eso, o sus pantalones tienen push-up.

- ¡Yo pensé lo mismo!- chillo y estallo en risas acompañada por Rue.

Al cabo de un rato de seguir burlándonos del instrumento de Gale y lo poco que dura (dato confirmado por Rue). Nos metemos a las duchas, aunque no hicimos ejercicio, y salimos hacia la cafetería. Los risos de Rue me encantan, mojados son más definidos y su cabello parece más largo también. Tiene la piel morena, brillante y suave en apariencia. Su sonrisa amable no hace más que resaltar en su rostro bello, con esos ojos marrones y largas pestañas sobre ellos. Rue se puso unos jeans gastados y rotos a la altura de la rodilla. Una polera blanca y de hombro caído complementa el conjunto. Amarra los cordones de las converse rojas bajo el pantalón y se cubre con una cazadora azul marino que no cierra. Camina a mi lado con tal naturalidad, que parece imposible que el cielo se caiga a pedazos en el patio.

Literalmente yo estoy congelada. A su lado soy una especie de oso con mis capas de ropa.

- Porque le tienes bronca a Clove- le pregunto, cuando casi estamos alcanzando la cafetería.

- No lo sé- me dice sincera- supongo que hay un límite para el warrismo y ella lo supera con creces.

- Que, ¿eres una especie de policía moral o algo?

- ¡Con que cara!- me dice divertida- el que no tolere su warrismo no quiere decir que no lo practique.

- Buena respuesta- le digo. Empujo la puerta de la cafetería y calor dentro me hace apurar el paso- Bueno...nos vemos por ahí...

- ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?- me pregunta- pensé que iríamos por un café antes de ir a clases.

_Oh_

- Ahm, no. Vamos por ese café

- Genial- dice Rue- Mi amigo Finnick nos guardará puesto en el almuerzo. Cuando salgas de clases búscanos cerca de los ventanales. Siempre nos sentamos en el mismo puesto.

Mi sonrisa a de ser tal, que Rue sigue la cháchara como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

.

.

.

Desde que llegué al Doce, jamás me sentí más agradecida de conocer a alguien; es lo que me pasa con Rue y Finn. Ambos son personas sumamente agradables. Me recuerdan mucho a Madge y a Thom, mis amigos del Uno, siempre bromeando entre sí. Rue es hija de Portia y Cinna, lo supe cuando comenté lo de la comida de Boggs. Finnick es hijo de los O'dair, la otra familia presente en esa comida, y para mi sorpresa, los dos son muy distintos a sus prejuiciosos padres. Finn resulta ser un chico agradable y muy guapo.

No sé que tipo de relación tengan, pero se nota que se conocen desde hace algún tiempo. Finn está en ultimo año. Es tan alto como Gale, cabellos cobrizos, cuerpo atlético y sonrisa sexy. También está en el equipo de fútbol que Gale dirige y aunque ambos son compañeros de toda la vida, no son amigos. Al contrario, Finnick demuestra cierta apatía por el chico. Cuando también me preguntó si era la folla-amiga actual de Gale, sentí parte del almuerzo quedar atorado en la garganta. Claro, preguntó usando un termino mucho menos directo que el que usó Rue, sin embargo el tonito fácil y la mirada bastó para ponerme roja como tomate.  
Tras beber la botella de agua al seco y ganar confianza, aclaré y fui determinante en que mi relación con Gale no pasa de ser conocidos.

La comida marchó entre risas y hablar de la vida de cada uno. Puse a Finn y a Rue al tanto de lo que era mi vida en el distrito 1 y ellos me pusieron al tanto del funcionamiento del ambiente escolar en el Capitol, revelando cosas muy interesantes. Fue gracias a ellos que terminé por desenmascarar a Gale, y sí que estaba mal al pensar que era inofensivo. El chico está más que bien atendido por la golfas del instituto.

Me prometí arreglar las cosas con Gale, antes que se diga que soy golfa también. Digo, el pasado pisado. El presente pulido.

Luego de terminar el sándwich (de pollo, queso, tomate, lechuga, aceitunas y algo de aderezo), me despedí de mis nuevos amigos quedando en vernos más tarde, al finalizar el último bloque. Rue salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía a su clase de cocina, mientras Finn caminó tranquilamente a mi lado rumbo a las practicas de equipo. Nos separamos en la escalera que da al segundo piso. Hoy me toca electivo con Haymitch, así que apuro el paso para no llegar tarde; ayer me quedó claro que no le gusta eso.

Camino con descuido por el pasillo. Desde donde estoy tres puertas de madera me separan de mi objetivo. Avanzo con determinación, hasta que una mano se posa firme en mi costado, haciéndome girar: es Gale.

- ¡Ey!- le digo.

- Ey- me saluda. Se queda largo tiempo mirándome los labios y luego una sonrisa traviesa se instala en su rostro- desde que nos conocimos que no te veo.- susurra en mi oído. Sus brazos musculosos en encierran contra la pared y la respiración caliente cae directo sobre mi rostro.

- No era necesario...- murmuro. La cosa de la abstinencia me afecta. Estúpidas hormonas- tu madre me presentó oficialmente frente al colegio.

Sonríe, y estoy segura que él piensa que ya me tiene a sus pies.

- De todo modos...- dice Gale, encogiéndose de hombros- pensé que podríamos salir hoy en la tarde.

- Tengo cosas que hacer- respondo indiferente.

- Boggs me dijo que Effie saldrá del Distrito, y ¿si te paso a ver?

- Gale, lo siento- intento explicar lo más calmada posible- pero, tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes los deberes.

Su boca forma una línea recta. Se aleja de mi cuerpo y yo aprovecho para escabullirme.

- Te vi con O'dair y con su amiga la morena en el almuerzo...- añade de repente.

- Sí, Rue es bastante agradable y Finnick es lindo.

- Me tiré a Rue el semestre pasado Kat- su sinceridad me sorprende- no te conviene juntarte con ella, tiene cierta fama...

- ¿Y tu no?- refuto molesta.

Gale parpadea y luego su rostro cambia a un estado de furia.

- No te creas todo lo que te dicen de mí, Katniss. La gente en este pueblo de mierda es bastante envidiosa.

- ¿Y porqué habrían de envidiarte?- pregunto inofensivamente- por lo que sé, no lo tienes muy grande. Algunas chicas me han contado que no eres el mejor amante de la zona. Tal parece que no las dejas satisfechas.

Le doy un golpe en el pecho y luego me alejo a toda marcha hacia la sala. Cuando entro, todos los chicos están sentados en las respectivas posiciones. El señor Abernathy me queda mirando divertido mientras busco un lugar y algo me dice que no me dejará pasar, así tan fácil.

- Hasta que nos honra con su presencia, señorita Trinket.

Bingo.

Lo veo caminar hasta donde estoy. Me estudia de pies a cabeza, y como si cargara con un payaso en la espalda, su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

- ¿Ya tiene compañero de puesto señorita?- me pregunta.

- No- respondo.- Ya sabe lo que me pasó ayer, es lógico que no tenga a nadie con quien trabajar. -Abernathy me dirige una mirada temible, esas que no transmiten nada bueno.

- Buen punto. Entonces escoja uno, las sesiones practicas son en equipo..- sonríe maliciosamente- equipos de dos personas...

Lo miro sin poder descifrar que se trae entre manos. Miro a la clase: todos callados y quietos como momias. Me estremezco y sé que el profesor lo nota. Su mirada me dice que la tortura se pondrá peor.

- No se ponga nerviosa señorita Trinket.

Alzo la mirada para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero el sonido de un móvil me detiene a medio camino. Abernathy me suelta a regaña dientes, pide disculpas y sale dejándome sola en frente de la clase. Apenas el sonido de la puerta alcanza mis oídos, los cuchicheos y comentarios se alzan en plaga. Los comentarios no son indiferentes para mí, sobre todo porque yo soy el personaje principal de cada uno de ellos. Los miro ceñuda. Y el silencio que se hace de pronto me hace pasar del enfado a la confusión. Escucho el golpe de la puerta, giro, y ante mi aparece de el chico más guapo que yo haya visto en mi vida de zorra reformada. Trae puestos unos jeans ajustados y una polera gris; Al contrario de lo que me pasó con Rue, verlo tan destapado no me causa escalofríos.  
El calor se enciende rápido en mi interior y estoy segura que las mejillas me delatan. Lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Su cabello rubio alborotado brilla como si aquí hubiera sol, y sus ojos azules son el mar dulcificado. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, ya le he dicho alguna estupidez.  
Él me mira extrañado y luego sonríe.

- Bienvenido al club- se me ocurre añadir a la burrada anterior- ...Abernathy está por volver...

- Está afuera, lo he visto.

- Lo sé, suerte que vamos a compartir la tortura.

Me mira extrañado como si quisiera agregar algo más, y al final opta por volver a sonreír. Al cabo de un rato hace un gesto de negación y pasa a mi lado para perderse al fondo de la sala.

- Oye...-me habla una chica sentada al frente- Haymitch te preguntará con quien quieres sentarte y luego te hará escoger entre dos opciones que no son más que una estupidez. Pase lo que pase, sólo debes responder que no quieres sentarte con Peeta Mellark.

Y como si el día no hubiese estado algo, intenso, esto termina por sacarme de foco.

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunto, luego de tragar duro.

- ¡Que no quieres sentarte con Peeta Mellark!- grita un chico, desde varios puesto más atrás.

Pronto el aula completa me dice la respuesta a la futura interrogante de Abernathy. Todos gritan desesperados, alguno hasta con enfado. Mi cabeza gira y pierdo el control entre sus gritos. Paso la mirada por esos rostros desenfadados, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que Peeta Mellark está aquí, escuchando todo esto.

_¿Pero qué les pasa?_

...Advierto angustia y miedo en las cosas que dicen.

El profesor Abernathy hace girar el pomo de la puerta desde afuera, y todos guardan silencio automáticamente. La chica frente a mí me guiña un ojo, y yo no sé que hacer. Algo me dice que hay una trampa en todo esto. El brazo de Abernathy recupera su posición sobre mis hombros y entonces la pregunta cae como plomo nuevamente.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta.

Lo miro por un largo momento, luego dirijo la mirada hacia mis compañeros. El silencio y las respiraciones contenidas se multiplica en la sala, aún eso aquello no evita que sus miradas sean intimidantes. La chica frente a mí asiente levemente cuando me quedo mirando en su dirección. El señor Abernathy carraspea a mi lado. Lo miro a él y luego miro al frente, totalmente perdida. Tomo una inspiración profunda y cierro los ojos para enfocar las ideas. Cuando los abro, distingo al chico guapo sentando en el fondo, completamente ajeno a lo que sucede.

- No sé los nombres de mis compañeros- digo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¿puedo simplemente ir y sentarme en un puesto vacío?

- Si así lo quiere...

Antes que diga nada más ya estoy en marcha. Presiono los puños, algo nerviosa, y luego ignoro por completo las miradas asesinas que siguen mi recorrido. Cuando estoy frente a él, apenas soy capas de pensar en algo. Lo veo inclinado sobre la mesa, trabajando en un dibujo. El puesto a su lado está vacío, y no se porqué, pero aquello hace que la ansiedad baje de un golpe.

Me aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención. Sus ojos azules me miran con intensidad cuando le pregunto.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Capítulo **

**5**

**Espejo del alma**

**.**

Una hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, y contando...

El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Hace unos minutos atrás estaba al frente, donde en estos momentos Abernathy explica sobre una teoría aburrida, y ahora me duele el cuello de tanto que volteo a mirar al rubio que tengo a mi lado.

_Es Peeta Mellark...l__o sé_

Aunque antes no lo reconociera.

- ...Esto, jóvenes, es lo que la teoría nos muestra, pero la realidad no es tan vehemente como quisiéramos sino mucho peor. Hay casos en los que...

Los músculos de sus brazos se marcan cada vez que presiona el lápiz contra el cuaderno. Tiene una piel muy blanca, a tono con el rubio cabello que alborota adorablemente las veces que disiente a las explicaciones del profesor. Su rostro se mantiene sereno, y en sus ojos, que jamas desvían del frente, noto cierta intensidad y un brillo atractivo que me mantiene hipnotizada. Es casi tan imposible para mí dejar de verle, como lo es para mi mente procesar la tolerancia inmunológica. A él no parece importarle...el que lo vea, claro, y algo me dice que sabe perfectamente lo que hago. Mi mano tiembla sobre la mesa. He abandonado las ganas y el interés de tomar apuntes, solo me enfoco en no estirar el brazo y alcanzar ese brazo musculoso. A ratos me pierdo también en sus pestañas rubias, o en la letra que casi toca el plano inexistente entre el papel y el lápiz. Su aroma mantiene mis sentidos alerta, y es casi como un sueño. Uno bueno. Del que no quisiera despertar nunca más.

De pronto voltea y su mirada conecta con la mía.

_Dios..._

_Es tan...guapo_

- ¿Katniss?- escucho que me llaman. - ¿Katniss Trinket?

Él sonríe y alza una de sus rubias cejas interrogativo. Yo devuelvo la sonrisa, a la vez que lamo mis labios en un pobre intento por parecer sexy.  
Entonces, además de mirarme, él se inclina...

Oh Oh...

_¡No me lave los dientes luego de comer!_

_¿Le importará a Peeta?, ¿le importará mi sabor a comida poco saludable y llena de grasa y aderezos?_

Siento su aliento cálido. La fragancia de su perfume me supera, y ya me voy inclinando para hacer esto mucho más fácil...y rápido. Doy un grito ahogado cuando cambia el curso hacia la derecha.

- ¿Estás bien?- le escucho preguntar.

Asiento tontamente, y entonces giro buscando sus labios. Peeta hace una mueca, sus cejas se juntan y un adorable surco entre ellas me da a entender que está confundido.

- ¿Y entonces?...

- Ejem...

Peeta se aleja de pronto. Se sienta rígido, con la espalda pegada al respaldo y las manos entrecruzadas sobre el cuadernillo. Yo me quedo ahí, de una pieza, mirando al profesor Abernathy golpear el piso impaciente.

- Veo que no está prestando mucha atención señorita Trinket-dice el profesor, y a mí me entra el pánico helado- ¿debo repetir la pregunta?

-No- le digo- no lo sé.- Si algo he aprendido en estos años de estudiante mediocre, es que a los maestros les gusta más los alumnos sinceros. - No sé la respuesta, yo...me perdí en esto, no soy buena estudiando ciencias...biología...lo que sea.

- Vaya...-dice Abernathy, abriendo los ojos escandalosamente- puedo preguntar, ¿que hace exactamente en mi clase entonces, señorita Trinket?

- Es un electivo- digo, robando risas quietas de la clase- obviamente no soy muy buena...

- No, ya veo que no- me da la razón- lo que tiene de linda, no lo tiene de inteligente- Las risas de la clase me hacen fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque eso a él ni lo inmuta. - no le pregunté otra cosa más que por el clima- me indica, dejando una mano sobre el hombre de Peeta- pero ya que veo que su problema es más serio de lo que creí, porque no dejar unas clases extras..

- Clases...

- Sí- me interrumpe- ¿quien mejor que mi estudiante estrella para ello?

Y tras decirlo, sus ojos azules y los míos conectaron inevitablemente.

Peeta va a darme clases.

.

.

Rue juguetea con el queso de la pizza antes de comerlo. Finnick coqueta con la camarera, quien insiste en que probemos los nuevos juegos naturales del menú antes de partir. Estamos pasando la tarde en el Emporio de Sae, un local de comida especialista en pizzas con masa de horno, donde además puedes encontrar originales sándwich vegetarianos, jugos naturales, cafés varios y tortas. El local está en el primer piso de la casa de Sae, la cual queda a un costado de la carretera principal que lleva al pueblo. Parte del patio delantero se adaptó como estacionamiento, y el costado izquierdo de la casa tiene una extensión de madera, para las personas que gustan del aire. La decoración y el ambiente que genera el Emporio es muy grato, de hecho es bastante familiar, aunque ahora todo apeste a espíritu adolescente. Por todas partes hay cuadros y murales que se extienden hasta el cielo, sillones y pequeñas sillas afelpadas en torno a troncos de árbol tallado, adaptados para servir de mesa. Pantallas incrustadas en las paredes pasan alguna película para aquellos que vienen solos, o simplemente pasan música en aquellos sectores donde la gente se sienta en grupo. Pizarras con el especial del  
día adorna cada esquina de las habitaciones, una barra de atención en la entrada, donde chicas y chicos más o menos de mi edad toman el pedido a mano, como en los viejos tiempos.

Con los chicos pedimos una pizza griega familiar, un té con limón para Rue, un té con canela para mí y para Finnick una coca cola. Apenas salimos del Capitol, el dúo pasó por mí a la clase de Haymitch (cosa que agradecí por cierto) y prácticamente me arrastraron hasta la pizzería. Rue se apoderó de un puesto y se tumbó sobre el sofá pegado a la pared, dejando algo de espacio para mí. Finnick tomo una de las sillas y se ubicó frente a nosotras. Su sonrisa fácil, los cabellos alzados en ondas rebeldes y esos ojos verdes que derriten a cualquiera, mantenía a las chicas del servicio más tiempo del necesario en nuestra área.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? -pregunta la camarera. Rue se adelanta en responder y Finnick hace un gesto, agradeciendo su intervención. No sé si sean ideas mías, pero le noto un poco avergonzado.

- Mi Dios, si tienes ganas de hacer ejercicio conozco a una que estaría más que dispuesta.

- Rue...- advierte Finnick, con la cara roja como tomate.

Rue le ignora.

- Pues más vale que te vayas acostumbrando Katniss- me dice la morena- este bombon suele atraer a las mujeres como abejas a la miel.

Finnick me lanza una mirada llena de culpa.

- Tu novia debe ser una persona muy tolerante- le digo intentado desviar la atención.

- No tengo novia- me responde Finn, agradecido-...unas cuantas solicitudes, pero nada concreto.

- El chico tiene complejo de lobo solitario- me guiña un ojo la morena.

- ¿Y tu?- me pregunta Finn. Rue prueba su té de limón y yo hago los honores con la pizza- algún corazón roto que hayas dejado atrás...algún amigo con derecho a roce...

- ¿Amigo con derecho?- le pregunto sonriendo. Finn se encoge de hombros y acepta el trozo de pizza con una hambre voraz- cuidado con esa pizza, no queremos perder el descuento.

- ¿Qué descuento?- pregunta entre mascadas.

- El que nos conseguirás con las camareras, por supuesto.

- Me cae bien esta chica- señala Rue, mientras recibe su trozo de pizza. Finn nos mira rezongon y una carcajada de pura felicidad se me escapa. Extrañaba esto después de todo.

- El chico más apuesto de la escuela era mi novio- digo como si nada antes de atacar mi trozo de pizza- ahora mantenemos algo parecido a una relación a larga distancia.

- ¿Relación a larga distancia?

- Ya sabes Finn- intento explicar algo que ni siquiera yo comprendo- supongo lo retomaremos en diciembre, cuando él venga al pueblo a verme.

- No se te ve muy convencida- añade Rue- si tuviera novio, no me gustaría quitarle la vista de encima...más si es guapo.

- No creo que Kat quiera escuchar eso ahora...- gruñe Finnick, molesto- disculpa a la morena deliciosa, es una exquisitez a la vista pero su boca suele ser mordaz.

- No hay problema- le digo- a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea de dejarle...

Un silencio incómodo se instala en la mesa. Me quedo con mis pensamientos y dejo que la charla de mis nuevos amigos llene el vacío. No sé por cuanto tiempo le doy vueltas al asuntos, mi indiferencia se ve rota ante el movimiento brusco de Rue, quien con el afán de ir al baño vota la bebida sobre mí.

- Mierda

- Lo siento Katniss, la necesidad manda- chilla y sale disparada al baño.

Tomo un montón de servilletas de la mesa, Finn intenta secar el desastre mientras yo hago lo que puedo con lo mío. Sé por como me mira que quiere disculparse, pero no le permito la charla íntima (no lo soportaría en estos instantes) y salgo al paso preguntando.

- ¿Así que el fin de semana que viene hay fiesta?-pregunto mientras seco los restos pegajosos de la gaseosa.

Finn alza las cejas, casi interrogante.

- ¿Fiesta?- me dice- bueno, no sé si lo que hacemos acá califica como una...

- Ajajaja, por quien me toman- me carcajeo. Me hace gracia que piensen lo paupérrimo que han de ser las cosas aquí en comparación con el Uno- ya sabes, esas tertulias donde la gente bebe té, charla acerca del clima y tras unos cuantos chistes se van a la cama para tener relaciones íntimas.

- Vale- me dice también sonriendo- ya entendí, le damos mucha importancia a que eres de fuera. Bueno Kat, no sé si las fiestas de Gale sean la bomba del año, pero si los ignoras las pasas genial.

- ¿Gale organiza la fiesta?

- Cuando mamá buenas costumbres no está, si - sonrío ante su comentario- y...igual tienen su carga positiva con esa cosa de la caridad, así que no nos controlan tanto. Podemos ir los tres si te parece bien...

- Me gustaría...-le digo, acariciando con fuerza mis brazos- ¿no tienes frío?

- ¿Frío?- me pregunta. Pero yo dejo de prestar atención a su mirada confundida y me quedo viendo a la mujer junto a las escaleras. Ella tampoco desvía la vista: su forma de hacerlo hace mi cuerpo vibrar con desazón y algo parecido al miedo.- ¿Pasa algo Kat?

- No...- respondo con monosílabos.

Viste de blanco. El pelo rubio (algo desordenado) es increíblemente opaco y sin vida. La piel pálida, salvo en torno a los ojos donde es color violeta mortecino, hace un contraste furioso con el color de sus ojos. Me mira como si solo yo estuviera en el emporio, con fastidio y algo que no logro canalizar. Me levanto tan ligera, absorta en la mano temblorosa que acaricia la roca que cuelga de unas cadenas atadas a su delgado cuello. Voy hacia a ella. El frío es reemplazado por pánico, mi corazón late frenético y no sé porque, pero su mirada azul cielo me recuerda terriblemente a alguien...

Entonces, los gritos...

_No puedo evitar taparme los oídos al instante. _

- ¿Katniss, estás bien?- me preguntan, pero no puedo ver quien. He cerrado los ojos- ¿Katniss?

El lamento es terrible, una voz aguda en la atmósfera...casi, como una súplica. Tengo tanto miedo que soy incapaz de descifrar lo que dice, no sé si es ayuda o un simple llanto. Me dejo caer al piso como peso muerto. Mantengo los ojos cerrados con fuerza a pesar del zarandeo y esa voz constante preguntando que me sucede. El frío ataca como una ola furiosa, viola mis barreras y paraliza mi respiración. En una búsqueda desesperada por coger aire, lanzo manotazos y patadas como queriendo quitarme de encima la frigidez que me paraliza desde adentro. Abro los ojos y su mirada llena de furia me contraataca; tiene las manos firmes sobre mi garganta, la palidez y el aliento fétido impulsan el chillido que la abandonan.

- ¡NO!- grito, apartándome.-¡NO!

Me debato entre el llanto, los golpes y el pánico. Siento un par de brazos sobre mi cuerpo, los cuales fuerzan contra mi desesperación; yo no quiero abrir los ojos porque la sensación de peligro aún no me abandona.

- Katniss basta, somos nosotros...¡KATNISS!

- ¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!...DÉJAME...SUÉLTAME...¡QUITALA DE ENCIMA!

- ¡KAT!...ya basta..- _¿Finnick?...¿eres tú?...¿Finnick?; Dios, tengo tanto miedo_-..Katniss...detente Katniss, ¡ya basta!

-¡Katniss!

_Esa voz_

Abro los ojos de golpe para dar con la mirada temerosa de Rue y de Finnick, quien respira agitado a su lado. En torno a ellos, los presentes mantienen una mueca de desconcierto y curiosidad que no comprendo. Mi mirada inevitablemente va hacia esas escaleras, buscando a la mujer que me atacó, aquella que horriblemente me escogió entre los clientes y descargó su furia conmigo, aparentemente ya no está en la sala. La busco entre los rostros confundidos y desconfiados. La busco más allá de la mirada interrogante de mis amigos, a quienes quisiera reclamarles por dejar que esa loca me saltara encima.

- ¿Estás bien?- Finnick me toma por sorpresa. Doy un respingo y lo miro asustada, más no me quedo mucho tiempo con él- ¿Katniss?

- La mujer...-digo entre sollozos- la mujer...- Y en medio del llanto, apunto hacia el lugar donde antes estaba ella.- ...porque dejaste que me saltara encima...porque no me ayudaste...

- Katniss...- me dice Finn, apretujada como estoy entre sus brazos- de que estas hablando...

- ¡La mujer!- le grito exasperada, la mujer que estaba ahí...en las escaleras...

Finnick me mira inescrutable y sé, por la mirada que intercambia con Rue, que algo malo sucede. Los miro a ambos a través de mis lágrimas, intento protestar con la mirada su completa falta de tacto. Más Finn, como si leyera mis pensamientos, me obliga a mantenerme quieta y sostenerle la mirada.

- Ahí no hay nadie Katniss, nada...- hace una pausa. Uno de sus pulgares acaricia mi mejilla- nadie te ha atacado Kat..

Me separo molesta. Le quiero reclamar que está equivocado, que yo la vi...sentí su calor, su olor, su rabia acumulada, y así desesperada apunto nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la mujer...sin embargo...

_Dios_

Finnick tiene razón: no hubo mujer, no hubo ataque así como tampoco...hubo escaleras.

.

.

.

- Llamé a tu madre- me dice Rue- no está en casa ahora, así que iremos a la mía en lo que ella pasa por tí.

Niego con la cabeza.

- Katniss, no estás bien para conducir...

- ¡No me hables como si estuviera loca!- protesto. Desde que pasó lo de...bueno, sea lo que fuera que pasó, me han estado haciendo preguntas y dedicando esa mirada clemente que se les da a las personas por lástima. - ...quiero ir a casa. - insisto.

- No Katniss...- interviene Finn, quien desde hace solo minutos terminó de arreglar las cosas con la jefa de policías. Supongo que algún cliente me reportó como loca o drogadicta. -...no vas a ir conduciendo por ahí tras una crisis de pánico.

- ¡No tuve una crisis de pánico!- chillo más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado- me voy...

- Kat

- Si no quieres creerme, al menos hazme el favor de no tratarme como si estuviera loca. Sé lo que vi, sé lo que sentí y me crean o no, alguien...- explico lo mejor que puedo- estaba de pie ahí, frente a...

- ¿Unas escaleras que ni siquiera existen?

- Piensen lo que quieran, yo me largo...

Tomo mis cosas, dejo dinero por todos los té que me trajeron desde el incidente y camino a toda prisa hacia la salida. Estoy por girar la manilla de la puerta, cuando la voz angustiada de Finn y su sonrisa melosa me detienen en el acto.

- Ey...ey...- me dice- alto ahí Kat, tampoco es para que te pongas así...

- No es agradable que te traten por loca

- No lo hacemos Katniss, pero...

- ¿Me crees?- lo interrumpo- crees lo que te acabo de contar, ¿lo crees?

-Katniss

-Ni te molestes en llamar- le digo, y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando me escabullo y cierro la puerta de un golpe.

La lluvia es tan espesa que apenas puedo ver el camino. Paso la parte pavimentada y me sumerjo en el barro; el camino hacia donde quedan nuestras casas está tan apartado de la civilización que ni siquiera se molestaron en seguir con el alumbrado eléctrico y el pavimento. Las luces del Beetle a duras penas me enseñan la ruta a seguir, así que reduzco la velocidad y pongo a todo volumen uno de los discos que me dio Cato antes de venir aquí.  
El agua se escurre por el vidrio y la oscuridad es escalofriante. Intento no pensar en lo que pasó, pero los gritos de esa mujer se reproducen inevitablemente. Sigo el vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas, canto por inercia la canción buscando alejar su voz, su mirada, la sensación de esas manos frías quemando sobre mi garganta.

_No, y eso quien lo va a creer, quien lo va a creer_

___No, y eso quien lo va a creer, quien lo va a creer_

_____No, y eso quien lo va a creer, quien lo va a creer_

Dice la canción.

Acelero un poco, canto los versos aprendidos de memoria tras los años escuchando el mismo tema cuando iba en el copiloto de Cato. Una sensación dulce se aloja en mi interior nada más pensar en él; me hace sentir protegida.

_¿Que es lo que me pasa?_

_¿Que fue eso en el emporio de Sae?_

_Si de sudor y ternura, de sudor y ternura_  
_Si es sudor y ternura, de sudor y ternura, __de sudor y ternura, de sudor y ternura_  
_te vestí hasta lo más desnudo, cubrí hasta lo más desnudo... _  
_De sangre y ternura_

_Si de sudor y ternura, de sudor y ternura_

Poco a poco la voz del vocalista va haciendo eco en mi mente frágil; poco a poco desvanece, poco a poco se aleja, se convierte en un susurro. Suspiro, alejando las preguntas, los hechos, esa mirada cargada de odio sobre mí. El vapor de mi aliento se extiende frente, se expande más allá de mis sentidos, me distrae y me veo en la necesidad de plantar un volantazo cuando peligrosamente el auto se aproxima hacia una de las veredas del camino.

Subo las luces, llevo una mano al botón de la calefacción que parece no cumplir con su acometido; La atmósfera dentro del Beetle se torna notoriamente fría en la medida que me acerco a los límites de mi casa. Piso el acelerador, el cambio se va a cuarta impulsado por el escalofrío que me invita a llegar lo más rápido que pueda a la seguridad de mi hogar.  
Por el costado alcanzo a ver un atisbo de luz.  
Miro por el espejo retrovisor y el frenazo que pego hace que el Beetle ruede por el barro y se detenga dando un chirrido horrible. Zafo del cinturón apenas recupero el aliento, y salgo del auto a patadas, a pesar del diluvio. Mi impresión ha de ser tal, que no podría afirmar si lo estoy imaginando o si es una cuestión real. Pestañeo un par de veces, me obligo a no cerrar los ojos demasiado tiempo, los restriego con brusquedad y sin embargo la imagen de una niña rubia no desaparece.

_...Katniss..._

Gritan...

_Katniss_

La voz me hace temblar, cubro mis oídos con las manos porque no quiero creer en esto. Quiero despertar, estar en mi cama o en la clase de Abernathy, en cualquier lugar menos aquí, con ella; un sonido me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
La puerta trasera del auto se abre sola. La sola visión anuda mis pies a ese punto de tierra sobre el que estoy y hace más increíble la vivencia: primero asoma un brazo, luego el otro haciendo movimientos incisos e interrumpidos por la intromisión del siguiente. Cabello rubio cuelga sobre un rostro, lo veo asomar tras la puerta del Beetle y aquello desbarata la poca cordura que me quedaba. Corro desesperada, dejando atrás un cuerpo arrastrándose inhumanamente. Corro y ruego a Dios que la dirección que haya tomado me lleve a casa, porque bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia, el pánico no me permite hacer otra cosa que no sea seguir corriendo.

Me niego a girar el rostro. Estoy entumecida por el frío, la lluvia se desquita contra mí como si intentara detenerme. Choco, lucho contra cosas que no veo, dejando atrás partes de ropa, piel y valor. Entre forces y jadeos, termino por resbalar y caer rodando colina abajo sin freno alguno. Por largos segundos escucho mi voz gemir y suplicar, mi mente está en cero y solo sé la trayectoria porque doy vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. El corazón late desbocado...el terror se hace con mis músculos. La oscuridad y la lluvia son testigo del fuerte impacto contra la tierra.

Estoy empapada, húmeda y áspera por todo lo que traje conmigo. Intento recuperar el aire que salió de golpe de mis pulmones, las hojas secas que fueron lo único que amortiguó la llegada abrupta y ahora hacen contacto con mi dedos. Abro los ojos que hasta ahora no sabía mantenía cerrados, mi boca permite que lamentos y gemidos llenen el silencio. Intento alzarme, y en medio de una oscuridad alcanzo a distinguir un cuerpo contráctil aproximándose en picada hacia donde estoy. Me levanto presa del pánico, suplicando a mi cuerpo continuar, seguir con esta retirada de vida o muerte, correr inútilmente por una ruta que ni siquiera sé me llevará a casa. A duras penas, dejo atrás la humedad de la tierra para terminar en un asfaltado nuevo. Una luz que aproxima me enceguece. Brota de la nada sin cuestionarme absolutamente nada, corro hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Escucho el sonido de un motor, uno que poco a poco desacelera hasta convertirse en un ronroneo. Quiero gritar que no lo haga, que mantenga el motor encendido, advertir del peligro que aproxima, buscar la manera de ponernos a salvo a los dos, y sin embargo, aparte de hacer sonidos lastimeros y agitar mis manos estoy hecha una completa inútil.

- ¡NO!...- grito. Sigo corriendo, aún cuando la luz es más fuerte y la lluvia azota indolente las terminaciones de mi cuerpo adolorido- ¡NO!...no pares...no pares.

- ¿Katniss?- preguntan desde ese punto enceguecedor.- ¿Katniss?- lo escucho repetir, ahora mucho menos vacilante-...Dios mío, ¡Katniss!

- Correr...correr, hay que correr

- Katniss- me habla, pero no puedo. Lo empujo de mi lado, tiro de él para que se aleje lo antes posible- ella viene, ella viene...lo sé...ella viene...

- Katniss, calma, por favor...

- Peeta, ¡tienes que sacarme de aquí!

- Que sucede Katniss, ¿quien te viene persiguiendo?

Su pregunta es respondida, sí, pero no por mí.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- chillo desesperada entre sus brazos- corre, ¡corre!

- No puede ser- lo escucho decir. Su mano presiona la mía sin contenerse.

Tiro de él para que corramos juntos, pero su fuerza es superior a mí. Se mantiene de pie, inamovible, la vista perdida en el horizonte. El cuerpo femenino más y más cerca, esta vez gruñendo, susurrando cosas hacia el vacío. El crujir de huesos hace que se me ericen los pelos, la lluvia es acompañada por relámpagos que ofrecen imágenes interrumpidas de un rostro siniestro. El rostro de una mujer.

-¡Peeta!...¡PEETA CORRE!

Y eso surte efecto.

Tira de mí con fuerza. Su respiración alcanza mis oídos, así como el grito que sale del cuerpo de esa cosa persiguiéndonos. Miro hacia atrás, midiendo las distancias que nos separan de ella. Algo hace que la furia consuma todas las luces y su cuerpo se desplace inhumano sobre la carretera a una velocidad poco menos que impresionante.  
La escucho llorar, gruñir, liberar un grito sostenido que poco a poco se convierte en un susurro.

_No estamos solos_

Repite el aire, "no estamos solos"

Y como si la desesperanza eclipsara la fuerza de la naturaleza, la lluvia comienza a ceder.

Peeta corre. Su mano firme sobre la mía, obligándome a correr más fuerte. A ratos pierdo el equilibrio, a ratos el miedo me hace chocar con mis propios pies, el miedo y el pánico por ver las luces extinguirse, los sonidos ceder ante la furia, los bramidos, los rugidos roncos que intensifican cuando Peeta me toma en brazos y corre con el peso de mi cuerpo hacia las cercanías de su hogar.

_No estamos solos.._

_No estamos solos..._

_No estamos solos..._

Me aferro a su cuello. Su olor, su agitación, la voz casposa que sale de él me asegura que toda esta experiencia es real. Entierro en rostro en su cuello. El pulso de los vasos es una constante de pavor y angustia, de cansancio; y yo no vuelvo a mirar atrás.

Escucho el murmullo amenazador en mis oídos, así que mantengo los ojos cerrados por el miedo a lo que puedan encontrar. La respiración de Peeta acelera. Sus piernas fallan en el último tramo, cayendo pesadamente con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ambos nos retorcemos de dolor.  
Es Peeta quien tira de mí. Es Peeta que me obliga a pararme, a abrir los ojos, a recorrer los escasos metros entre el exterior mudo y la entrada de su casa. Mi mano es inmutable contra la suya. Mi mano tira de él cuando en los metros finales vuelve a desfallecer, y la mano de esa cosa por poco alcanza su extremidad...

Aunque eso tampoco la detiene...

-¡DIOS MÍO!...¡DIOS MIO!

- ¡NO!- grita Peeta.

Los dos retrocedemos hasta la pared. Su cuerpo protegiendo el mío.

El gruñido que libera es tan potente, que todas las ventanas explotan en el acto. La casa se estremece, las paredes convulsionan, la puerta estalla en mil pedazos que se entierran contra su cuerpo en el afán de proteger el mío.

- ¡PEETA!

Pero mi grito no sirve de nada.

El rostro del chico se contrae de dolor, y aun así su mano no cede el agarre sobre la mía. Miro por encima de su hombro el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer gritar, protestar y debatirse haciendo que la casa se mueva con ella y exploten las cosas a su alrededor; no puede entrar, no puede pasar, así que nos destruye desde adentro. Me abrazo a Peeta, cierro los ojos y en medio del pavor que puedo llegar a sentir, del calor de la sangre que emana del cuerpo del chico rubio, de sus temblores y suspiros, de mis lágrimas desbocadas, del latir acelerado de mi corazón... le pido, o más le suplico a Dios que nos proteja, que nos despierte y nos haga volver de esta horrible pesadilla.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Volver**

**.**

- Y bien- pregunta Abernathy. Pero yo ya no estoy preocupada por la elección del compañero de laboratorio sino por lo que acaba de suceder en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué es eso Katniss?...¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder?_

Miro fijamente hacia el fondo del salón donde está él, donde está Peeta Mellark. Nuestras miradas no conectan por la razón que ya sé: él está dibujando. Repaso levemente sobre los rostros absortos de mis compañeros. Los veo sin mirarlos siquiera, me aterra encontrar lo que mi mente formuló hace un rato.

_¿Pero qué fue lo que formuló hace un rato?_

_¿Una secuencia?_

_¿Paramnesia?_

_¿Efecto retardado de los alucinógenos que tomé hace unos años?_

Mi cuerpo toma la decisión por mi mente: camina sin siquiera reparar en Abernathy. Cuando voy por el pasillo las miradas cargadas de mis compañeros no me sorprende, tampoco la carcajada que trona en el espacio junto con los comentarios de "chiquilla loca", o "Trinket se las trae". No es ese el caso. Camino, manteniendo a raya mi respiración, el temblor de mis manos y el lagrimeo que se acumula en mis ojos. Simplemente camino, la voluntad firme, el corazón increíblemente sosegado y las ideas, un mar de tormentas.

Peeta alza la mirada y solo entonces conectamos como lo hiciéramos la vez anterior.

- Tú y yo...- le digo, con una voz mucho mas ronca de lo que esperaba. Peeta entrejunta las cejas, su mirar clavado en mi mirar, las manos inmóviles sobre el cuadernillo. Llevo mis manos hacia la mesa, me inclino para que él y sólo él me escuche, y entonces suelto aquello que hace silbar a mi compañeros y roba aplausos de Abernathy- ...tenemos que hablar. -Dejo un beso en su mejilla, y en medio del alboroto que he causado puedo pronunciar las siguientes palabras:-Sé lo de tu hermana.

.

..

...

Cruzo el pequeño patio que conduce a la sala de música.

En la clase de Abernathy me aseguré de quedar como la tonta que cree en el amor a primera vista, y acaba de flecharse con el príncipe de sus sueños. Me mostré ridículamente participativa, embelesada por el apuesto rubio sentado a mi lado (al punto de aturdirlo con mis atenciones) y en sobre todo presumida. Dentro de toda la locura mental, recuerdos y la excitación del momento, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por el chico; no es tan difícil si tienes a un hombre rubio, de piel cremosa y enormes pestañas al lado. Lo malo es que estoy segura, por la mirada de Peeta al abandonar el salón, que no creyó ni siquiera la primera parte del cuento. Supongo que cuando lea lo que escribí en su brazo, cualquier intento de mi parte por acercarme e intentar algo más (aprovechando la circunstancia) será inútil.

_Sé que lo sospecha o intuye...es solo que...no puedo asegurar a fé cierta lo que es..._

Doy la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo que me lleva directamente a la vieja sala de música, sumida en lo que voy a decirle al pobre, donde entonces advierto una nube de polvo mucho más allá de mi objetivo. Camino tranquila, atenta a lo que sucede solo por curiosidad, más mientras más cerca estoy descubro que más debería alterarme. Aquella escena me involucra en su totalidad.  
Entre el polvo que se levanta en medio de un agonizante silencio, asoman los cabellos del chico rubio bajo los puños de Gale. Sangre brota; de su nariz, de su frente, de su boca, de todas partes. Pero Peeta no hace nada por defenderse. Ni siquiera hace falta que el chico que lo sujeta imprima fuerza sobe sus brazos ya que simple y llanamente, Peeta se esta dejando masacrar por Gale. Y por Dios que me revuelve el estómago advertir aquello.

Cuando me repongo del impacto, Gale ya no lo tiene medio tumbado en el piso bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus secuaces. Le da patadas. Cada golpe es un nivel de furia que aumenta dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y grito para mis adentros; _despierta Katniss, despierta. Sal de este deja vuh como pasó anteriormente. _Abro los ojos, y entonces el tronar de la de Peeta contra el contacto de los puños de Gale me saca de mis cabales (ni idea tenia que los tuviera), activada en automático hecho a correr.

Las costillas del rubio han de ser papilla bajo los puños constantes de Gale, cuya frente se encuentra perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo. La expresión de su cara es en extremo concentrada. Camino lo últimos tramos, pensando en que debería gritar que pare y sin embargo no lo hago. Doy tres o cuatro pasos más, sin tener idea de lo que voy a hacer (lo de pensar no me resulta), pero esta vez uno de los chicos se gira a verme. Entonces la voz aflora junto con el torbellino de emociones y yo me he convertido en una fiera.

_¡YA BASTA MIERDA!

Gale detiene sus movimientos. Gira a verme como si estuviera en pausa, con marcada perturbación en el rostro. Sus manos están ensangrentadas y en sus ojos veo que no esperaba encontrarme aquí. Que yo no tenía porque estar ahí. Avanzo los últimos tramos mirándole fijo, llevando todo el calor y la rabia que me recorre las venas a los ojos. Tengo que hacer algo, eso está claro, pero en medio de la confusión y un millar de preguntas, no tengo idea qué. Así que simplemente me acerco a Peeta, quien sigue tendido en la tierra: rostro inexpresivo, ensangrentado y medio perdido.

- ¿Estás...- quiero preguntarle si está bien. ¿Pero cómo va a estar bien?...ashh, si me paso de bruta a veces. - Estás...¿estás entero?

Peeta me mira feo. Hace una mueca de dolor y al final termina sonriendo.

Asiente, por no decir nada o quizás no querer decir nada. Lo ayudo a incorporarse, nadie dice nada en este momento; ni los chicos, ni Gale, ni yo, ni Mellark. Una fina línea de sangre sin rumbo, surca el rostro del rubio desde la frente. Mi primera reacción es a limpiarla, impedir que más sangre le salga del cuerpo, pero Peeta detiene mi mano a medio camino. No lo hace en mal plan, lo sé cuando la presiona con la suya en un gesto de agradecimiento. Gira sobre sus talones y con determinación se aleja de mí y camina hasta donde está Gale.

_ ¿Es suficiente?_ le pregunta_¿Con eso me dejarás en paz?

Gale no responde.

Peeta gira y toma eso como un sí. Se aleja en dirección a los baños sin mirar a tras. Sus palabras están cargadas de tristeza y súplica. Mi corazón late doliente y un nudo en la garganta me estruja y me impide hasta tragar.

_...¿Con eso me dejarás en paz?...pero que mierda.._

Rabia, cólera, ira.

Usa el término que quieras y el resultado siempre es el mismo. La sangre me hierve por dentro, y pide a gritos una descarga. Estoy consciente que mi capacidad física no es la misma, pero jamás subestimes el poder de unas uñas y el impulso que puede alcanzar una mujer. Toda la indignación que tengo dentro explota en el rasguño que le doy en pleno rostro a Gale. Gruño, bufo y los chicos me miran como si estuviera poseída. Gale hace intentos de cubrirse, pero es demasiado tarde, ya tengo conmigo parte de la piel olivacea del maldito y una linda marca le surca el rostro ahora, poco a poco tornándose más roja. Me giro en dirección a los baños, pero luego el sentimiento de que no fue suficiente me nubla el poco juicio que tengo, pego la media vuelta corta y le mando un topetazo a Gale justo en medio del rostro, con la fuerza justa como para que caiga sobre su trasero.

- Si tienen instinto de protección a sus huevos- les digo a los brutos que me están mirando con la boca abierta- más les vale que echen a volar de aquí.

Cuando llego finalmente al objetivo me entra el pánico helado. Rastros de sangre llevan al baño, abro la puerta de golpe sin preocuparme si hay alguien o no, entro. Si se puede decir, tengo mucha suerte: el baño está vacío, no hay rastros de gente alrededor y Peeta está medio desnudo frente a lavado. Nos quedamos mirando sin hacer nada, o decir...solo mirarnos. En un segundo creo que tengo las palabras precisas para "romper el hielo" y al siguiente me veo brincando cual ciervo, lanzándome a los músculos del rubio.

- Ouch- dice Peeta.

- Lo siento-le digo. Me alejo un poco para mirarlo, pero ni loca deshago el agarre. - Oh, déjame...déjame ayudarte.

- No, está bien- me detiene. Tengo una mano firme sobre su cintura, la otra a medio camino de acariciar su rostro. No me detiene su expresión desinteresada, solo aguardo a que baje las defensas.

- Lo de la frente se ve feo- digo, entonces en un despiste suyo plato la mano sobre sus mejillas. - Ahí también...

- Si bueno...

- Buscare con que limpiarte.- Añado tras dejar una caricia. Camino hasta donde están las toallas de mano, tomo una, la meto bajo el chorro de agua y en un movimiento rápido, ya estoy frente a Peeta otra vez.

- Katniss, esperaaaa...ouch- se queja.

- Disculpa.

- Veo...- dice, pero una mueca de dolor lo detiene. Ceso la operación de limpiar la sangre y hago presión para favorecer la hemostasia- ...que, que cuando escribiste "te veo en la sala de música" no lo hiciste con las intenciones de terminar los besos que me diste en clase.

Lo miro algo atontada por el comentario, pero entonces el brillo en sus ojos me deja ver sus intenciones: está jugando conmigo.

- Alto ahí rubio- le sonrío, sin dejar de hacer presión sobre el corte de la frente- mira que solo te salva el que estés desvaído.

Peeta alza las manos.

- Vale

- ¿Porqué te peleaste con Gale?- le pregunto. Peeta hace otra mueca, y esta vez soy totalmente culpable. - Lo siento...¡oh, mierda!...creo que lo empeoré, deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

- No...- me dice. Saca mis manos de su rostro y las reemplaza por las suyas- y...no.

- ¿No, qué?- pregunto confundida.

- No a que no me estaba peleando con Gale- explica, mientras se limpia el rostro dejando caer el chorro de agua directamente sobre él- y no a lo de ir a la enfermería. Además de parches y sueros no es mucho mejor que acá.

- ¿Que no tienen enfermera?- insisto. Peeta hace una mueca en el espejo y yo instintivamente paso mis manos ansiosas por su espalda. - La otra vez cuando te llevé...

- Si, lo recuerdo...- me sonríe, a la vez que lleva un dedo al moratón sobre la nariz- tienes cierta habilidad para causar efecto en las personas.

- Vaya efecto

Peeta niega

- No te estoy culpando por nada...- dice, mientras gira a verme- gracias...por ayudarme ese día.

- Me quedé dormida en el asiento- sonrío algo culpable. Traslado las caricias de la espalda hacia el abdomen plano y duro, robando del rubio un suspiro entrecortado- y además me quedé con tu chaqueta de cuero, sí crees que esa es buena forma de ayudar, pues me quedo con el crédito.

- Me defendiste hace un momento- insiste, cortando el fluir de agua- y lo de la chaqueta lo podemos arreglar luego. Así que ya no te sientas mal.

- Nunca me sentido mal- miento.

- Pues yo te veía bien mal hace unos instantes

- Estaba preocupada- le explico, alejándome un poco de ese cuerpo esculpido por los mismo dioses: fascinante y anestésico- y ademas algo enrabiada, ¿pero que rayos fue eso?. ¿Tú y Gale tienen problemas?, ¿están liados o simplemente es parte de su rutina diaria?. Explícame, mira que acabo de patearlo en las bolas.

- ¿Tú, qué?- pregunta divertido. Está sentado sobre el lavado, enseñando toda su gloria al público (y da la casualidad que soy la única presente en la función). Me lamo los labios inevitablemente, y no creo que Peeta entienda el efecto que causa sobre mí.

- Eso...- respondo, con esa voz de gata en celo. Me aclaro la garganta y me enfoco en lo que voy a decir- bueno, no lo hice precisamente en las bolas pero estuve a punto. Lo amenacé un poco y luego le pegué en...¡pero ya no cambies el tema!. Me quieres explicar que mierda pasó entre ustedes.

- Eso no importa Katniss. Es solo..

- ¿Qué?- pregunto seria, cruzándome de brazos a la altura del pecho- no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que hables.

Peeta me mira serio también, hace un gesto de negación y luego hace ademán de bajarse del lavado. De dos pasos estoy entre sus rodillas, con las manos firmes sobre el pecho.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, soy buenísima consiguiendo lo quiero de los hombres.

- Tú...- quiere decir algo, pero luego lo desecha. Se nota confundido y es tan linda su expresión: como de un niño que cree entender, pero entonces se da cuenta que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando y termina por encogerse de hombros. ¡Precisamente eso hace ahora!- Katniss, ya es tarde...

- Como zorra reformada, tengo más que claro que esa es solo una tonta excusa para pasar de mí...- Hago un intento por estrechar la distancia entre nosotros, pero Peeta se pega más al espejo si es posible.- ...Vamos Peeta, pensé que después de todos esos besos y caricias ya nos teníamos algo de confianza.

- ¿Zorra reformada?- pregunta. Le pego fuerte en el brazo- Ouch

- Tú y Gale que...- le digo. Peeta se soba el brazo. - ...y no quiero tener que sacarte la información a golpes.

- Vale, vale...- empieza, mientras me aparta un poco para bajarse. Yo no se lo permito- ...No nos llevamos bien preciosa, él tiene su opinión de mí, yo tengo mi opinión de él y cada uno...bueno pues, busca el modo de resolver las diferencias.

- ¿Me quieres decir que Gale te pega porque le caes mal?

- Yo no sé si caer mal sea el termino apropiado...

- Peeta...- amenazo.

- Pero en teoría si, esos golpes fueron por una diferencia de opinión.

- ¡Te estabas dejando!- le reclamo. Y no sé porque tengo la necesidad de tocarlo nuevamente, mientras lo regaño- ¿esa es la dinámica?, él se enoja y te pega. Tú te dejas y terminas así...

- Katniss, no me voy a pelear con Gale...- explica algo cansado. - Además, ese asunto me tiene sin cuidado, olvídalo. Ahora, es mi turno de preguntar que hacías tu...

- Que yo hago que...o que...- lo interrumpo.

- En clases, con Haymitch. - me dice, como si eso fuera suficiente para acobardarme.

- Te dije que era una zorra reformada- le digo. Llevo la mirada a su cuerpo medio desnudo y luego a sus ojos- estás bueno.

Ahora es el turno de Peeta para mirarme serio.

- Katniss...- amenaza. Y entonces me vuelve el pánico helado.

- Vale, pero no pienses que estoy loca por lo que te voy a decir...es solo que..

- Sólo dime- me insta, y ojalá fuera tan simple.

Tiemblo, porque ahora que tengo en mente lo que voy a reproducir, las imágenes se golpean en mi cerebro creando una especie de montaje siniestro. Miro a Peeta, a salvo (medianamente) y hay algo de alivio en ese simple hecho, pero no lo suficiente como para calmar los nervios que hacen paso de mis movimientos.

Suspiro, froto mis manos buscando entrar en calor a la vez que muerdo mis labios. Peeta capta mis emociones, baja del lavado y en un movimiento rápido, me deja a mi donde antes reposaba. Lo atrapo inevitablemente entre mis piernas.

- Sé quien eres- le digo- sé, de tu pasado.

Peeta entrejunta las cejas.

- Y...y bueno...- busca las palabras, pero sé que tampoco sabe que hacer o decir realmente. Un suspiro cargado de culpa sale de su cuerpo- sólo dime lo que tienes que decirme Katniss.

- Tuve un sueño.

- ¿Conmigo?- pregunta extrañado. Niego con la cabeza.

- Creo...- guardo silencio un momento, pensando en lo que quiero decir realmente-...creo, ...creo que fue con tu hermana.

Peeta retiene el aliento. Su cuerpo adopta un nivel más de palidez.

- ¿Anoche?- pregunta. Sus manos mantiene firmes mis caderas: la espalda recta, pechos ofrecidos a su voluntad y nuestras caderas a la altura precisa para...bueno para hacer otras cosas. Es una escena bastante sexy y erótica: Peeta medio desnudo entre mis piernas y yo, a pesar de todo, bastante dispuesta a cambiar el juego. Lástima que no sea el momento más adecuado para ello.

- No- le digo- ...fue hace unos momentos, frente a la clase...cuando...cuando Abernathy me preguntaba con quien haría equipo. - Retrocedo inevitablemente y Peeta no hace nada por acercarme a él.

- ¿De que estás hablando Katniss?

- ¡De eso mismo estoy hablando!- chillo. Tiro de mi cabello con fuerza a la vez que camino lejos de Peeta, para calmarme- no sé que me pasó, no sé que fue lo vi, como una especie...de sinopsis macabra de un futuro que no llega o no llegará, como sea...

Giro, y me encuentro frente a frente con Peeta, quien me toma del brazo con fuerza desmedida.

- Katniss...

- ¡Suéltame!- gruño, y de un tirón me alejo lo suficiente- ...estábamos en el café de la autopista Rue, Finnick y yo, comíamos pizza, de pronto la imagen de una mujer de blanco se instaló en mi cabeza...solo me veía a mí así que caminé hacia ella y entonces algo horrible pasó, se me tiró encima y...

- ¿Una mujer de blanco?- pegunta Peeta, algo ansioso. Su agarre sobre mi brazo ahora es mucho más firme que antes, me lastima. Duele la presión de sus dedos y la mirada fría como si buscara traspasar mi alma-...¿una mujer?, ¿como era?...

- ¡Suéltame!...me lastimas- le digo. Peeta suelta el agarre, pero no se aparta. Casi esta sobre mí, inspeccionando cada una de mis expresiones y movimientos, acorralándome contra la pared del baño- sé lo que tú y tu hermana pasaron, me contaron la historia cuando...

- La mujer...-insiste, molesto. - Estabas hablando de una mujer...

- Estábamos en un café...

- ¿Fueron al café de Sae?- me interrumpe- ¿fueron al emporio?

- No realmente

- Katniss

- Te dije que solo pasó en mi cabeza...como...como un sueño, no te lo puedo explicar, no me mires de ese modo. Sólo sé, que fue tan real, tan vívido. Esa mujer me persiguió por la carretera hacia nuestras casas...¡estaba en mi auto!...ella...yo solo corrí y entonces apareciste tú en tu moto, corrimos juntos y llegamos a tu casa...y...

- Me estas tratando de decir...

- ¡No lo se!

- Estabas soñando- dice, mas para sí que para él. - ¿Gale te contó la historia?

- Sí, cuando fuimos a su casa y a la..

- Ya está, solo te sugestionaste con la historia. Deberías aprender por regla que no todo lo que se dice en este pueblo es cien por ciento real...

- ¡Estábamos en clase de Abernathy!- chillo inevitablemente- aun tengo la sensación de que esa mujer está ahí conmigo, siento el sabor de tu sangre en mis labios, los estallidos...

- ¿Katniss?- me pregunta Peeta, ante mi silencio súbito.

No sé lo que es pero está ahí. Un murmullo, un susurro...

_¿Que demonios?_

**¡CRUSH!**

-¡MIERDA!

- ¿Que fue eso?- alcanzo a preguntar, cuando Peeta ya está pegado en la puerta del baño de cara al pasillo- ¡PEETA NO!

**¡CRUSH!**

Otra vez ese sonido, otra vez el golpe, el susurro, los vidrios estallando. El murmullo. Corro hacia el pasillo, corro hacia donde está Peeta, perdido en la visión de la pared que da al muro del edificio del frente. Apenas y hay iluminación natural y las luces del pasillo no aportan mucho más que un destello que revela la silueta de una mujer, cada vez más y más alta.

- Peeta..- le digo, cuando estoy a la altura del brazo izquierdo.

- ¡No!- me dice, pero ya nada me detiene de estar frente a él, entre esa sombra y su cuerpo.

Esa sombra que se torna difusa, esa sombra que se funde con la pared y la deja impregnada marcando los aledaños de un trazado que revela el rostro de una mujer.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**Salvemos a los hambrientos**

Los juegos del hambre.

Tecleo en mi ordenador. Estoy en la página de la revista de Rue, donde ella se encarga de los eventos sociales. Encontré un gran espacio dedicado a esta fiesta, que no es un simple carrete juvenil sino que tiene fines benéficos. Busco las fotos del año pasado, donde en casi todas aparece Gale puesto que en esa oportunidad se celebro en su casa. En unas aparece abrazado a Clove con poses bastante provocativas, en otras aparece con sus secuaces haciendo estupideces y bebiendo cerveza de un barril. Hasta encontré una donde sale con Rue, plantandole un beso en la mejilla y mi amiga con cara de asco (demasiado chistoso).  
Según lo que Rue redactó, lograron reunir en la fiesta aproximadamente uno 5000 dólares, dinero que se entrega a una institución de ayuda en el 12, que se encarga de alimentar a los chicos desprotegidos de las calles, dándoles ropa, techo y comida.

Este año la fiesta se celebrará en casa de Glimmer y será una fiesta temática al igual que la anterior. La exigencia es ir disfrazados de blanco, y la idea es usar ropa extravagante y ocultar tu identidad, más allá de un disfraz engorroso y todo ello.  
Glimmer es hija del alcalde y su casa queda en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad del 12, que aunque no es muy grande, ya que la mayoría de la gente vive hacia el campo, es bastante lujosa y cuenta con numerosos centros comerciales. Glimmer vive en la casa de la alcaldía, pero también posee un departamento privado donde generalmente hace sus fiestas y a donde iremos todos este fin de semana.

brr...brr..brr..

Tomo el móvil y me sorprende el rostro en la pantalla. Es Thom.

**TOC TOC TOC TOC**

_Mierda_

El teléfono se me cae al piso por el susto.

Abandono la isla de la cocina para ir a la puerta principal. La única que persona a la que espero a estas horas, de pie en mi casa es a..

-Peeta.

- Hola- me sonríe. Y sin esperar a que le permita la entrada, se desplaza cómodamente hacia la recepción- ¿estas sola?

- Sí...- respondo, tomando la chaqueta húmeda- ...voy a dejarla en la cocina, no queremos mojar la alfombra de mamá.

Luego que pasó...bueno, lo que sea que nos esté pasando, Peeta me acompañó a casa: él en su motocicleta y yo en mi auto. Ahora son comunes estas reuniones en mi casa, y a veces él me lleva al instituto. Tras la explosión de los ventanales, poco y nada pudimos charlar, pero, me aseguré que esto no quedara en nada. Yo misma fui a despertarlo a la mañana siguiente, con dos tazones con café (no sabía si tenía en su casa) y un montón de golosinas (lo paranormal te baja el azúcar). Yo hablé, él habló, nos escuchamos. La historia, la tragedia más bien, de su familia no un tema fácil de sacar al aire así que no entraré en detalles al respecto, no a menos que...

- ¿Irás a la fiesta de los hambrientos?- me pregunta Peeta, haciéndome saltar.

- ¿Tienes que hacer esto siempre?- le pregunto con mala cara- ya sabes que voy, te conté anoche...tras la llamada de Rue.

- Lo sé, no pensé que lo decías en serio- comenta distraído, mientras yo meto su chaqueta mojada dentro de una olla. Camino hasta el ordenador en la isla de la cocina y bajo la tapa del computador- ¿cenaste?

- Sí- miento. La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito- ¿subimos a mi cuarto?

Peeta asiente.

No tengo que ni enseñarle el camino, hace dos semanas que vengo repitiendo lo mismo casi como un ritual.  
Contra toda expectativa (y en especial la mía), Peeta se ha convertido en una especie de amigo secreto; llegamos juntos al instituto, intercambiamos palabras en la clase de Haymitch, cenamos juntos en mi casa cada noche. No nos tratamos mucho en público, y no porque a mi me preocupe que me vean con el freak del colegio, sino que es más bien Peeta. Él no quiero ser visto conmigo...y aún no le saco el porqué. Una vez lo invité a almorzar, Rue y Finnick me guardaban puesto en la cafeta. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo de comer involucraba a mis amigos, se disculpó con tener que ver a una tal Delly, quien quiera que sea ella, y me dejó sola en la fila. Le pregunté luego a Rue y a Finn por separado, pero ninguno me dijo nada en contra de mi "amigo secreto". Finn se mostró algo receloso a lo de hablar de Peeta, pero Rue me dijo a boca suelta si ya me lo había tirado; hay una especie de competencia secreta en el Capitol, por quien se mete con bombón-Mellark antes que se vaya del instituto.

_En nuestra actual situación, yo me salgo de competencia...sería injusto para las chicas._

Entramos y Peeta cae de un salto en el centro de mi cama. Toma la almohada más gorda y la acomoda en su lado de la cama; Sí lo dije bien, su lado de la cama.

Cansada, tomo la mía y ocupo un lugar a su lado.

- Y hoy el interrogatorio es de...- dice, como todas las noches. Lo miro con cara de fastidio, pero aún así me abstengo de gruñir. Él dijo que era un gruñona- ...por mí no te detengas...

- Sabes...- comento, subiendo la colcha para taparme- ...estás más guapo callado.

- Gruñona- se ríe a toda boca.

- Burro- le digo, pero no puedo evitar que su sonrisa me contagie.

De nuestros encuentro nocturno he aprendido muchas cosas sobre Prim. Peeta cree que la gente hace que su hermana no pueda abandonar el pueblo: todas esas historias, los mitos, la cantidad de gente que dice haberla visto. Todo ello no la deja descansar. Y también está el hecho que esta casa sea una gemela de la suya.  
Peeta me comentó del divorcio de sus padres, la división de las tierras que pertenecieron a ellos y las Sinsajos construidas en los terrenos de los Mellark; La casa que Boggs le vendió a Effie, es la casa que ocupara la madre de Peeta, Estel.

Nunca hablamos de su madre, y yo no me atrevo a preguntar.

Prim, en palabras de Peeta, era su pequeñaja y rubia debilidad. Ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la otra Sinsajo, donde vivían con su padre. Peeta habla muy bien de él, no hay que ser muy listos para darnos cuenta de como funcionaban las cosas cuando todos ellos estaban vivos. A menudo cuando le escucho hablar de su familia, estoy tentada a interrumpir su historia y guiar la conversión para resolver mis propias dudas y...ah, que digo, él se ve tan contento...  
La mayoría de los relatos,se supone que son para averiguar lo que nos está pasando, pero siempre termina por desviarse a algún juego con Prim, la sonrisa de su padre cada mañana, los cantos de las aves cuando asistían a su casa cerca del lago. Estoy convencida que le hace bien hablar de ello, es como una especie de barrido mental, que no estoy dispuesta a detener aunque aquello me afecte.

También hay noches, cuando ambos hemos tenido alguna especie de pesadilla, en que las historias no son tan gratas: sus relatos, simples monosílabos a mis preguntas. Esas noches, como hoy, nos dormimos al segundo intento de unir cabos. Y no puedo negar que me gusta mucho dormirme entre los brazos de este hombre. No es como Cato, ni como Tresh, o Marvel...las veces que las pasamos juntos. Es mucho más especial, más intenso. Yo me siento...protegida cuando estoy con él, de un modo tan intenso que es imposible definir con palabras.

-Katniss

- ¿Ah?- respondo. Otras vez creo que me he quedado perdida en sus ojos azules, y Peeta se aprovecha para revertir el interrogatorio.

- ¿Sabe tu mamá lo que haces por las noches?-pregunta. Yo me acurruco más cerca de sus costillas y paso un brazo sobre su abdomen.

- Como todas las madres que saben lo que sus hijos hacen por las noches- se me ocurre decir. Peeta como siempre me sonríe.

- Entonces no faltemos a la tradición y hagamos lo que tu madre cree que hacemos. - me dice, acomodando su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

- ¿Me vas a correr?

No le digo nada.

Estiro el brazo para apagar la luz, y en esas misma posición nos dormimos.

.

..

...

No tengo idea de que hora sea, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde. Me estiro, intento no despertar al bulto que ronca tranquilamente a mi lado, sin embargo su agarre me impide seguir más allá. Afuera se escucha el murmullo de la lluvia y los árboles agitándose al son del viento. Aprieto con fuerza los ojos, intentando quedarme dormida nuevamente, pero un sonido, uno que se alza por sobre el gritar del viento, la lluvia y los truenos que arremeten en el cielo, me pone alerta. Es como un golpe fino, o un ras de uñas constante y suave en una de las paredes de la habitación. Giro el rostro extrañada hacia donde creo que proviene (en dirección frente a la pared frente al piano), donde ahora se ubica el armario.  
Presto atención al murmullo. Puede que sean aves o ratas, después de todo la casa es antigua. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, presiono la mano de Peeta que descansa inofensiva a la altura de mis pechos. Creo que duermo, pero entonces aquel rastrillo antes suave, de la nada se vuelve mucho más potente y punzante...y más cercanos de donde nosotros estamos.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Peeta, apego lo más que puedo mi espalda a su pecho, y con la mano libro busco el móvil que acostumbro dejar bajo la almohada en caso de emergencia. Solo que ahora el móvil no aparece.

_Mierda_

Giro con los ojos cerrados. Ahora mi mano se pasa libremente del abdomen de Peeta hacia su pierna, donde espero encontrar su móvil en el bolsillo. Pienso, más necesito ver la hora. No sé porque, no pregunten, es solo que...en las películas de terror siempre que pasa algo malo, la hora es más o menos las tres o las dos o...bueno de madrugada. Siguiendo el patrón del cine, quiero asegurarme si esos ruidos son cosa buena o cosa mala, al menos antes de abrir los ojos.

- Katniss...- escucho la voz adormilada del rubio.- ...no me violes.

- ¿Tienes los ojos abiertos?- pregunto sin abrir los míos. Mi mano está toqueteando de lo lindo y aunque debería estar avergonzada, misteriosamente no lo estoy. Eso es un signo de que esto es cosa mala. - ¡Peeta!

- No- murmura dormido- pero si me sigues toqueteando lo haré...

- No te estoy toqueteando- susurro- quiero ver la hora, no encuentro tu móvil.

- Para qué...- creo que dice. Este chico sí que tiene el sueño pesado- ..llegó tu madre...

- No. Bueno, no lo sé, espero que no...- digo, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros.

- Kat..- se queja. No me asusta el tono de su voz, porque me doy cuenta enseguida que lo ha escuchado. Los rasguños- Katniss...

- Shshshshshshsh

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta en un susurro.

A los rasguños se le suman golpes, como si abrieran y cerraran las puertas.

- Tu teléfono- susurro con urgencia- donde tienes el teléfono

Y como si mis súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, el reloj antiguo de la planta baja comienza a dar sus tonadas características al cambio de hora.

_**BONG**_

- Uno

_**BONG**_

_**-**_Dos- murmura Peeta.

_**BONG**_

_**-**_TRES.

03:00 am.

- ...Son las tres de...- alcanza a decir Peet, antes que un fuerte golpe nos sorprenda a ambos- mierda.

- Métete en la cama conmigo

- No sé de que vaya a servir- dice, pero aún así su agarre es firme sobre mi cuerpo

- ¡Hazlo ya!- le digo-...tengo...tengo miedo.

**DUM...DUM...DUM...**Se escucha. **DUM...DUM...DUM...** Una y otra vez, una y otra sin pausas. **DUM DUM DUM...DUM DUM DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM...**

Peeta se mete conmigo a la cama. Lo abrazo al instante y nos cubro a ambos con las frazadas. Soy consciente de sus palabras en mis oídos, palabras tranquilizadoras. Susurros, promesas y besos. Sus manos dejan caricias en mi espalda, mientras yo no hago más que clavarle las uñas en la suya, toda fuerte y musculosa.

**DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM...DUM...**

Entierro mi cabeza en su cuello, él en el mío. Nos tensamos y apretamos el uno al otro, queriendo fundirnos, desaparecer, anular el ruido externo. Encontrar protección, yo en su cuerpo, él en el mío, dejar de temblar, no sentir temor. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados...

**DUM DUM DUM...DUM DUM DUM ...DUM DUM DUM..**

.

..

...

_ Vaya carita la que traes_ me dice Rue, mientras me subo a su convertible.

Desperté montada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta. Los dos pegamos un brinco, cuando mi madre en un intento por despertarme golpeó fuertemente la puerta. El miedo se apodero de mi ser al instante. No un miedo como el de hace unas horas, no. Este miedo era algo asociado al chico que se calló de mi cama y se metió debajo, cuando Effie entró sin ser invitada. Su cara, la chaqueta alzada en una mano y esa mirada inquisidora lo decían todo: pensó que Gale estuvo conmigo anoche.

Llegamos a la escuela pasado el primer bloque. Los chicos están de recreo y Finn nos espera en la cafetería con una orden especial que demandó Rue: bollos de queso, chocolate caliente y dulces varios, altos en calorías para calmar mis "temblores de frío". Tras estacionar el convertible cerca de la entrada, nos encaminamos raudamente a la cafetería en silencio. Finn alzó la mano nada más vernos asomar cabeza. No había muchas personas ahí y eso lo agradecía porque simplemente no estaba para lidiar con nada que no fueran esos bollos de queso.

Tomé asiento sin saludar a Finn y me zampé el más pequeño dejándome deleitar por su sabor. El vaso con chocolate lo recibí gustosa bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos. Demandé otro extra grande, por el cual fue Finn, y me relajé solo cuando terminé con todas las cosas sobre la mesa. Fue entones cuando Finnick no pudo más y habló.

_ ¿Que te pasa Katniss?

_¿Que pasa Katniss?...Ay, amigo. Si supieras_

Lo quedo mirando un momento. Pensando en las miles de respuestas que podría darle... _¿Puedo contarle a mis amigos lo que nos está pasando?_

_ Katniss_ dice mi amiga, tomándome de la mano.

Suspiro para no llorar, pero no hay nada en que desviar la atención ahora.

Las puertas de la cafeta se abren de par en par, y yo nunca he estado más agradecida antes de ver a Clove y su equipo de sexonas hacer acto de presencia con su ya típico uniforme de porrista. Los tres giramos la vista hacia ellas, Rue rueda los ojos, Finn y yo comenzamos a tomar las cosas para retirarnos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Las sexonas, toman asiento en la mesa frente a la nuestra; era claro que tienen intenciones de fastidiarnos, pero nosotros las tenemos también y la idea es salir de ahí. Cuando los insultos y las palabras tontas de Clove tardan más de lo normal en llegar, alzo la vista de los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa y es ahí cuando caigo en la cuenta que su objetivo no seremos nosotros. No.

Ahí de pie, junto al ventanal que conecta con un gran jardín trasero a la cafeta, una chica avanza con la mirada perdida en el horizonte; cabello a medio atar en dos trenzas rubias y sin fuerzas, cuerpo escuálido, mejillas ahuecadas y faltas de color. La sombra violeta bajo sus ojos azules y sin brillo, no hace más que dramatizar los exquisitos rasgos en el rostro de esa chica que a todas luces esta perdida. La camisa blanca y abotonada por el frente, el chaleco gris cubriendo parte de sus delgados y blancos brazos, la falda desteñida que se aferra a sus sobresalientes caderas y los bototos cafés sin anudar, parecen ser dos tallas mayores al cuerpo, que avanzaba como alma en pena por el jardín sin prestar atención al mundo que le rodea.

_ Esa es Delly Cartwright _ me dice Rue.

Asiento sin quitar la vista de la adictiva forma de sus movimientos. Delly me recuerda a las muñecas de porcelana que tenía de niña: frágiles, delicadas y extrañamente bellas. La mesa de en frente, consciente de la nueva presencia, hace sonidos que emulaban la banda sonora de psicosis (la película). Pronto los otros chicos presentes en a cafeta se carcajean de las mofas de esa mesa, quien añade a los gritos de hiena cosas como "ahí viene la loca"...o "Dios me libre, no vaya a ser contagioso" y "uuuuuh" varios, acompañado de movimientos tontos.

Miro desafiante en dirección a Clove, quien se carcajeaba apretándose la guata a dos manos.

Muy por el contrario a lo que habría sido la reacción de cualquier chica, Delly no parece afectada por el hostigamiento de esa gente. Camina ingrávida sobre el césped sumergida en un mundo más allá de nuestros límites. Avanza y retrocede con los hombros encogidos, el cabello arrastrándose por las trenzas y las manos fuertemente empuñada en lo que yo creo es un rosario de madera.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Rue me señala la salida.

Yo no quiero moverme de ahí. Temo por la integridad de esa pobre chica.

Delly se adentra en la cafetería y entonces Clove y su pandilla de pérfidas la encierran en un círculo. Inmediatamente trato de llegar a ella cual heroína me creo a veces, pero la mano firme de Finn sobre mi brazo me detiene.

_ Ya basta chicos...vuelvan a sus lugares_ reclama Finn, quien con su sola presencia intimidaba a la mayoría. _ Para con el show Clove..._añade desafiante.

Clove se cruza de brazos y resopla para quitarse un cabello que cuelga de su frente. La cafeta comienza a llenarse de entes curiosos que observaban el encuentro.

_ ¿O qué?_ dice burlona, cuya mirada demanda respeto..._corta el drama guapo...la pobre loca hace show por sí sola...nosotros solo le condimentamos...

_ Vete Clove, deja a Delly en paz..._ dice Finn, impaciente.

_ Yo solo quiero ayudarla a volver de yupilandia..._ responde Clove, destensando los brazos_ mira nada más como está la pobre...veamos si esto la ayuda un poco_ Y tras decirlo, toma el refresco de la bandeja de un chico sentado cerca, quita la tapa y lanza el contenido directamente al rostro de Delly.

Ni si quiera pudo esquivarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo Finn de reaccionar, cuando Glimmer tomando otro refresco, lo lanzaba también. Un minuto pasa y es suficiente para que la cafetería entera se desplome a gritos y risotadas. Un minuto y todos con un derecho inexistente, apuntan a la chica, la empujaban y dicen cosas horribles, a la vez que lanzaban más cosas para condimentar el refresco.

Estoy consciente de la ira que siento por lo que está pasando. Quiero hacer algo por ayudarla, pero Rue no me suelta. Finn trata de alcanzar a Delly, sin embargo un chico moreno tan alto como él se lo impide. Y ahora todo es caos.  
Delly se tambalea y trata de esquivar inútilmente los restos de comida que le lanzan. La crueldad me mantiene sin habla.

- DÉJAME PERRA- escucho que gritan.

Ahí a pesar de todo, una chica desvalida, atormentada y humillada muestra de que está hecha. Tiene sus ojos azules enfocados, el rosario lo acuna con ambas manos como sacando de ahí la fuerza, sus ropas desastrosas caen de su cuerpo y luchan contra la gravedad para mantenerse en su sitio.

_ ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste?_ pregunta una temible Clove.

_ PERRA_ repite Delly con voz dulce y llena de convicción. _ Eres una perra_ dice enfatizando la ultima palabra.

_ Pues déjame mostrarte cuan perra soy_ dice Clove, quien de inmediato se abalanza sobre la chica sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Lo primero que cae al piso es el rosario de madera, cuyas cuencas rebotan en todas direcciones. Delly resiste a duras penas los empujones de Clove, y es ahí cuando a mí me entra el modo bitch, me zafo del agarre de Rue y me lanzo sobre Clove para ayudar a Delly. Escucho gritos, protestas y hasta unas cuantas porras. A lo lejos me llega la voz de Rue, que de seguro se lanzó contra Glimmer. Finn me grita que pare, pero yo ya estoy poseída por la rabia.  
Clove libera un brazo, lo alza con claras de intenciones de pegarme. Me preparo para el golpe, yo le he dado ya unos cuantos. _Mierda, esto seguro duele..._

_ No te atrevas _ escucho su voz.

El brazo de Clove reposa en el aire firmemente agarrado de la mano de Peeta.

_¡Peeta!_

Y ahora nadie parece tan valiente.

Clove mira con recelo a un Peeta temible bajo el aura de furia. Hasta yo que duermo con él me siento media asustada. La pandilla de Clove se mira entre sí, sin saber que hacer. Muy bruscamente, mi chico rubio la suelta, y para mi decepción camina hasta donde está Delly. La acuna con ambas manos, le susurra cosas al oído y no puedo evitar sentirme celosa. Con una sonrisa cálida, esas a las que me estoy acostumbrando, abre los brazos y recibe el menudo cuerpo de Delly.

_Mierda. Un un gesto que parece demasiado familiar para mi gusto._

Los fuertes brazos de Peeta ni se esfuerzan por mantener la pequeña figura de Delly en altura, quien ahora me parece el doble más frágil y el triple de protegida bajo el cuerpo de Mellark.

_Oh Joder...oh joder...oh joder..._

Peeta camina hasta Clove, quien esta hecha una furia por la intromisión. El rostro de Mellark no oculta la furia, sus ojos están llenos de fuego.

_ Con lo que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima..._ la amenaza. Su voz es un tormento, su mirada fría como la de un asesino.

_ Qué_ pregunta Clove. Y yo tengo la necesidad de hacer presencia también.

_ Pues no te gustará averiguarlo..._ le digo. Metiendo una mano bajo el brazo de Peeta, quien enseguida me sonríe.

Clove retrocede de inmediato, todo lo hacen un poco cuando la mirada de Peeta vaga por la cafetería, como queriendo grabar sus rostros en la memoria. Luego, con Delly en brazos y mi presencia a su lado, dejamos la cafeta atrás sumida en un intenso e incómodo silencio.

.

..

...

_ ¡AHHHHH!_ grita Rue, girando_ gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias papi.

Cinna sonríe.

_ Te ves guapa- le digo cuando para de dar vueltas.

_ ¿Guapa?. Soy perfecta Katniss, soy la copia fidedigna de Jenn Vaccinia.

_¿Ah?_

Rue me mira como si fuera la tonta más tonta de la vida. Mi amiga es adicta al pop, ADICTA. Y ninguna de sus cantantes plásticas esta dentro del repertorio de música de mi i-pod.

_ JENN VACCINIA ES LA HIJA DEL POP_ me grita Rue con locura.

_ mmm, ok_ le digo. Rue pone los ojos en blanco.

Salimos de casa de Cinna, rumbo a la fiesta con el volumen al máximo. La letra de la canción pegote de mi amiga llenando su convertible. Al llegar, entramos en el lujoso departamento cogidas de la mano. Dos tipas vestidas de conejitas nos pasan unos vasos enormes con un líquido dulce y apetecible. Lo acabe antes de siquiera bailar la primera canción, sintiéndome algo desinhibida al instante e impulsándome a coger un par de vasos más.

La música seguro hace rebotar los vidrios en el departamento. Todos los del Capitol están, bueno todos salvo Peeta y Delly. Que dicho sea de paso, me tiene bastante abandonada.  
Finn nos encontró en medio de la pista de baile, bastante alegre. Bailamos, cantamos y sacudimos el cuerpo, mientras las "conejitas" nos hacen tragar los deliciosos brebajes que nos ponen más y más alegres. Rue no para de gritar como si tuviera un orgasmo.

_ ¡WUH!_ grita Rue eufórica.

Me trago mis palabras, todos parecen conocer a la tal Jenn Vaccinia.

Una conejita me da un par de tragos más. Los miro, los huelo y me los bebo. Al instante siento vibrar algo

_..¿Yo?, ¿el mundo?_

La luces en el departamento bajan, y unos láser verde inundan cada espacio en la medida que Vaccinia hace sucumbir a los presentes.

_ ¡Estoy vibrando!_ le grito a Rue, cuando me hace señas para que beba más.

_ ¡¿QUE?!_ grita mi amiga enardecida.

_ ¡QUE ESTOY VIBRANDO!_ digo entre risas.

_ ¡ES TU MÓVIL TONTA!_ me responde Rue abalanzadose sobre mí. Mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de mis shorts blancos y lo saca.

Yo me encojo de hombros. Estoy bien ebria como para hacer cualquier diferencia.

Sigo bailando con el móvil en la mano. Ahora suena When love takes over.  
Un chico con antifaz y pecho desnudo me roba a Rue, plantandole un beso que me dio envidia. La toma de las caderas y se la lleva a un rincón oscuro. Aparto la mirada al instante, porque aunque me guste el sexo y sea una zorra reformada, no me entra eso de mirar a las amigas coger con desconocidos. No lo hacía con Madge y Thom, no haré ahora, mucho menos ebria.  
Me interno hacia el otro extremo de la pista. Bebo al seco un vaso mas y empieza a sonar un tema que amo. Estoy por ponerme a bailar cuando...

_Mierda, un mensaje. _

La pantalla de mi móvil muestra el rostro sonriente de Madge.

No voy a negar que me causa alegría y sorpresa que me llame. Hace mil que no hablo con mi amiga. Camino hacia las barras, pero está todo tan lleno de gente, que apenas y avanzo unos metros. El móvil vibra un par de veces más y luego me llega un mensaje.  
Lo abro entre saltos y meneos.

_...Katniss, por favor responde. _

_Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerlo..._

_Katniss por favor necesitamos hablar_

_¿AH?_

Mi momento de confusión me dura poco. Un par de brazos musculosos me alzan en un abrazo de oso y gira conmigo hacia el centro de la pista de baile: Gale.

Intento zafarme. Sus dedos recorren ávidos la piel descubierta de mi espalda y me pega a él sin mesura. El DJ deja la música y la sustituye por una mezcla electrónica bastante movida. La gente grita y el calor se acumula en el espacio haciéndote vibrar. Gale me dejó de mala gana en el piso y yo aprovecho para abrir el otro mensaje de Madge:más disculpas.

Deslizo el dedo por el móvil y el nombre de Thom alcanza mi campo de visión entre los muchos mensajes de Madge. No tengo idea que pudo pasar en el 1, pero tampoco estoy como para solucionarle la vida a nadie. Abro el mensaje de Thom. Una fotografía se carga.

Madge y Cato, en actitudes de...

_MENUDA MIERDA_

Mi corazón brinca rápido, el aire me falta, la cabeza me da vueltas sin freno alguno. Madge, mi mejor amiga. Cato mi novio. Ambos me engañaron mientras yo estaba aquí en el 12.

Es tal el asco y la desesperación que me inunda, que me muevo por inercia buscando a Rue o a Finn entre la alegría del ambiente. La música suena fuerte y retumba en mi cabeza.

_¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?...¿cómo pudieron?...par de..._

El móvil en mi mano vibra. Choco con una conejita que me mira extraño. Le quito la bandeja con los vasos y los tomo uno a uno, hasta sentir que el alcohol me quema un poco las vías. Espero que el aturdimiento me alcance, espero desconectarme bajo la influencia del elixir, pero nada de eso sucede. Corro hacia la salida porque ya no me apetece seguir aquí. Ya no tengo ganas de celebrar, de sonreír, ni de llorar. Me abro paso dando empujones, mis manos se resbalan entre cuerpos fusionados entre sí.

_ Katniss..._ escucho a lo lejos.

Busco entre los rostros borrosos con la esperanza que haya sido Finn quien me vio escapando.

El móvil vibra nuevamente, lo suelto y me lanzo a los brazos del hombre frente a mí, quien me mira preocupado.

_ ¡Gale!-Grito, y el me estrecha en sus brazos.

Salimos juntos por una ventana hacia una especie de terraza. No tardo ni diez minutos en ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que me pasó. Le muestro la foto donde Cato sale con Madge, y descargo la rabia y el dolor que siento ahora, protegida por el calor de su cuerpo. Gale parece no encontrar las palabras adecuadas; me mira, baja la mirada al piso, pasa sus manos por el cabello, las vuelve a poner en la baranda de la terraza. Me agrada que en medio de mi discurso jamás lloro, ni doy lastima. Solo me noto enrabiada.

_Lo siento_ digo al terminar_…sé que estas en una fiesta….

_ No, no te preocupes por nada..._ me interrumpe_...sabes que yo te quiero.

_ Necesitaba desahogarme_ digo,restando importancia a sus ultimas palabras.

_ Todo está bien Katniss, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

_ Gracias..._ Digo sin saber que más decir.

Gale se acerca a mí y su cuerpo se funde con el mío en un abrazo que en verdad necesito. Ahora no me importa lo que pasó entre nosotros, los golpes a Mellark, que de seguro está consolando a Delly en vez de a mi, ni nada. Me concentro en Gale, en la rabia, en mi cabeza dando vueltas. En este ambiento que me ahoga. En Gale.

_ Eres tan linda Katniss…_ dice tras un silencio_No mereces a un tipo como Cato.

_No mereces a un tipo como Cato_

Sus palabras me desarman.

Gale acuna mi rostro y besa mi frente gentilmente traspasándome su calor. Doy gracias por haberlo encontrado, porque yo...

_ Gracias Gale_ digo, separándome tras el beso_...pero creo que es mejor que vaya partiendo…

_ ¿Cómo?_ me mira ceñudo.

_ No tengo ganas de celebrar nada….la situación es un asco.

_ No pensarás que te dejo sola…..no después de lo que me acabas de contar…

_ No puedes venir conmigo..._ le digo. Aunque sueno poco convencida_..vuelve a la fiesta Gale, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Gale niega con la cabeza y sé que será difícil sacármelo de encima.

Sus ojos grises me miran penetrantes. Suplican para que no me vaya y yo accedo porque sentirme especial para alguien es todo lo que puede consolar mi tormento.

_ ¿Entonces que sugieres?_ pregunto luego, tratando de sonar animada.

_ Pues que volvamos adentro y no adueñemos del ambiente. _me dice también animado._No permitas que el cabrón te arruine la noche Katniss….vamos a divertirnos.

Gale me sonríe y extiende su mano. Yo me agarro de ella con fuerza, sólo quiero ir a la pista de baile y olvidarme de todos los problemas. Vasos con contenido de dudosa procedencia llegan a mis manos. Sólo suelto las manos de Gale para recibirlos, necesito un par de tragos más..._  
_

Bailamos durante un rato. Me siento horrible de mareada y Gale se aprovecha para acercarme y tocarme no precisamente con intenciones amigables. Giro para dejarle claro que no quiero, ni pienso en nada más y entonces el muy cabrón me besa. Gale me está besando. Que asco. Gale me besa.

_ARGG_

Lo empujo, pero aquello no termina bien porque al soltarme caigo sobre mis nalgas. Me río como histérica, aunque quiero llorar. Me río, me levanto y sin decir nada más, salgo de la fiesta dejando ahí mi corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Delly**

Camino por las calles del 12 sin tener una puta idea de hacia donde me dirijo. Literalmente vestida como una zorra puritana, ebria, y el maquillaje hecho un asco porque no puedo evitar que rueden las lágrimas. A cada tanto doy sorbetes para evitar pasarme el brazo y recrear una imagen verdaderamente penosa. Me pregunto muchas cosas que no valen la pena, recuerdo otras que solo consiguen revolver mi estómago y provocarme náuseas: las tardes de películas con Madge, los besos compartidos con Cato, las salidas en plan grupo de amigos...aunque ni siquiera lo fuéramos en realidad.

Calma...no son sólo náuseas...

_Mierda, ¡es vómito real!_

Y aquí estoy vaciando el estómago. Dios...esto es asqueroso.

Me cubro la nariz porque el olor a miseria y cuernos es horrible. Vacío más que el contenido de mi estómago, aquí en la calle estoy votando mi dignidad, mi consuelo y todo aquello que una vez sentí mío. Todo aquello que tuve la confianza de dejar atrás, ni remotamente imaginando que mi mejor amiga fuera a tentar reclamar para sí misma. Menuda tarada resulté...

Me limpio la boca con el antebrazo. El blanco del traje se funde con el olor a podrido y la mugre que esparcí por el asfaltado. Miro en ambas direcciones, en busca de algún testigo. Como no encuentro a nadie, sigo mi camino hacia...algún lugar o hasta que la anestesia de la bebida me deje tirada en alguna parte. Personalmente, prefiero llegar a algún lugar.  
Al termino de la calle, tras haber dejado varios callejones atrás, me encuentro con las luces discretas de un bar. Camino hasta ahí, topando de frente con unos viejos babosos que sonríen y se miran entre sí al verme. Seguro soy todo un espectáculo, y la mirada lasciva me revuelve el estómago otra vez, con solo imaginar lo que ha de pasar por sus mentes depravadas. Entro de mala manera y busco el bar.

- ¿Vas a tomarte algo niña?- me pregunta el hombre que lo atiende. Niego con la cabeza sin tener una puta idea de que hago ahí. - ¿Pedirás algo?

- No- el hombre me mira feo, luego señala la puerta a mi espalda.

- No tenemos esos asientos por nada, o consumes o te vas.

- Entonces quiero agua- pido, mirando de reojo en dirección a las mesas de pool. Uno de los viejos inclinados me está mirando fijo, repasando cada curva de mi cuerpo, saboreándose la boca. - sabes que...mejor dame lo más fuerte que tengas.

- Como quieras...- me dice el hombre, que se aleja para prepararme un trago.

La pinta que traigo debe ayudar a mi imagen, en el Uno ni de broma me daban alcohol así tan fácil. Recargo los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la frente sobre los puños, y cierro los ojos bloqueando el bullicio, la charla masculina, mi depresión.

- No te duermas- dice el hombre, quien golpea el mesón del bar con el vaso que pedí.

- Mierda- se me escapa.

- Vaya boquita tienes...- dice otro hombre a mi costado.

Alzo la mirada desde los cubos de hielo, topando con la imagen más asquerosa que en mi perra vida pusiera tener: un viejo, uno bastante entrado en años viendo como un perro a un trozo de carne.  
Bufo, tomo el trago como puedo y lo acabo de un trago.

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer...- digo, dirigiéndome tanto al anciano como a los otros tres que se aproximan por mi espalda.

- Bueno...- empieza, y alarga el brazo para tocarme- una muñeca como tu jamás pasa inadvertida.

- No me toques- advierto, pero con la voz ebria que tengo seguro no lo convencí. Estira sus dedos larguiruchos y ásperos y acaricia la piel expuesta de mi hombro. - ¡NO...ME ...TOQUES..!

- Uh, fiera- gruñe otro hombre a mi espalda, quien alentado por la acción del viejo repasa mi columna con un dedo. - Me gustan las fieras.

- Suéltame- digo. Me levanto tan rápido que pierdo el horizonte un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que uno de los mal nacidos me tome de la cintura.- ¡DÉJAME!...¡SUÉLTAME!...¡HIJO DE PUTA!...¡SUÉLTAME!

Pero chillar no es bueno. No, solo causo risas, chillidos y palabrotas. Me debato entre unos brazos velludos, toscos que aprisionan mis caderas contra una mesa. Un par de manos tira de mis tobillos, mientras otras afirman mis brazos contra la mesa, sin importar mis chillidos, mis lágrimas y movimientos.

Sin duda, esta es la peor noche que pudiera tener jamás.

- ¡NO!- chillo desesperada. Trato de librarme pero es inútil. Miro entre lágrimas como el viejo de hace un rato se baja el cierre del pantalón. Lo veo acercarse con su cosa expuesta, lo veo... no, mierda, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!...

NO...NO...NO...NO...NO

- ¿Katniss?

- ¿Peeta?

Ni siquiera responde. Yo ni me cuestiono si fue real su voz, o es lo que quiero creer. Cierro los ojos y espero que todo pase lo más rápido posible.

.

..

...

- Katniss- me llaman- Katniss. Katniss...por favor, abre los ojos...Katniss.

Abro los ojos aunque no quiero y su sonrisa me da la bienvenida.

Me gustaría poder decir que todo lo de hace unos instante no fue real, pero estoy semi-desnuda sobre la mesa de pool, las piernas agarrotadas y la imagen más triste frente a mis ojos. Los ojos del rubio inundado en lágrimas.

_Peeta. _

Y me mira como si estuviera hecha pedazos.

Sus ojos azules me traspasan, no hay felicidad en ellos, hay preocupación y tristeza. Mucha tristeza. Intento moverme, pero duele. Mi bajo vientre se contrae y las manos arden heridas por mi uñas encarnadas.

- Pee..- no aguanto más y estallo en lágrimas.

Lloro amargamente por lo que pasó, por lo que pudo suceder, porque Peeta está herido. Él se lanza sobre mí, cubre mi desnudes con su cuerpo. El calor que emana lejos de calmarme me hace temblar, y el veneno de la rabia y el rencor que intenté ahogar comportándome como una estúpida fluye en lágrimas amargas, lágrimas de sangre que caen directo sobre los hombros del chico rubio.  
Mi pobre chico rubio. No tiene derecho a pasar por esto...él no debe...

- No

- Shshshshshsh

- No...no llores- le digo entre lágrimas. Suena horrible..- por favor, no llores.

- Katniss, basta. Te sacaré de aquí.

- No llores...no llores- repito. Mi cuerpo flácido es arrastrado por él, por su calor, su protección. Soy acogida entre sus brazos como una doncella, una que es incapaz de parar de llorar, así como tampoco puede evitar exigirle que no llore.

_Soy un asco_.

Paso ambos brazos por su cuello, y evito mirar más allá de esas ondas rubias, del olor a sangre, de los moratones en su cuello, de sus labios hinchados. Cierro los ojos hasta que el hielo de la noche me sacude. Cierro los ojos hasta que es momento de apartarle de mí, más no puedo. No quiero que se aleje de mi lado. Tengo demasiado miedo.

- Estás en mi auto ahora...- me dice, pero mi cuerpo no escucha razones- ...preciosa.

- No..- gimo. Es como si no hubiera llorado en mucho tiempo y hoy es el día que escogí para votar todo de mí.- No te vayas tu también, no me abandones.

Peeta hace un sonido desgarrador.

Esconde su rostro en mi cuello y solo...llora. Amarga y sentida, desesperada y angustiante. Su llanto es simplemente desgarrador. Es horrible.

- Pero te dije que no llores...ya no más, no por mí.

- Esos infelices no te hicieron daño. Ellos no...

- Peeta- gimo. Y eso solo consigue que me aprisione entre sus brazos. Y yo le abrace a él. - ...mira lo borrada que estoy. Mira lo borracha...-logro decir entre mis propias lágrimas. Lo alejo para ver su rostro compungido; lágrimas, golpes y sangre es lo que encuentro- ..mira lo que te hicieron a tí, por mi culpa...

- Estoy bien- susurra.

- Y yo...- logro sonreír: huelo a vómito, tengo el maquillaje corrido y aun medio desnuda. Limpio sus lágrimas y él las mías- llévame a casa...- susurro también. Frente contra frente.

- Siempre.

Cuando llegamos, no tengo que preguntar a donde me ha traído. En todo el camino su mano fue prisionera de las mías. Su cuerpo cálido, su preocupación, sus ojos tristes, yo era la dueña absoluta. Y no lo quiero, si va a ser así, no lo quiero.  
Cargo de mí, esta vez teniendo la precaución de cubrirme con su chaqueta.  
Subió las escaleras conmigo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de un punta pié, y con una delicadeza extrema, se deshizo de mí para ir a perderse en las sombras del primer piso. El agua fue algo, el calor y luego el vapor una confirmación.

Me levanté atraída por esa fuerza, me levanté y llegué al baño donde el niño rubio se debatía entre lagrimones y sus propios demonios. No digo nada porque él sabe que estoy ahí. No digo nada y él solo se dedica a ver el agua caer: caliente, tranquila, agonizante.

- Es para ti- suspira tras un largo silencio- te dejo para que...

No le permito continuar, y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo como si se me fuera el alma en el acto, la vida, la pasión. Peeta responde de igual forma. Se mueve conmigo cuando lo llevo hasta la ducha, me desviste, lava mi cabello, me ducha, me seca y vuelve conmigo a la habitación, donde nos tumbamos. Yo sobre él, él bajo mi cuerpo, ambos unidos y húmedos.

Acaricio su rostro, sus mejillas moradas e hinchadas, el labio roto.

- Kat...-suspira- ¿quieres que llame a tu mamá?-pregunta.

Me levanto solo un poco para ver sus ojos. Niego rotundamente.

-NO...por favor.

- Bien.

- Gracias- sonrío, pero las lágrimas atacan de nuevo.

- Shshshshshshsh, no tienes que...

- Sí tengo. Mira como te han dejado...por mi culpa...

- No es tu culpa ser tan guapa e irresistible...-intenta bromear. Me río, porque es necesario cambiar de ambiente suicida a uno más amable. - ¿tienes hambre?

- Tengo frío

- ¿Quieres ponerte mi pijama?- me dice. Niego con la cabeza

- ...Duerme conmigo. Se me pasará.

- Pensé que habíamos dejado la necesidad de pedirlo. Me quedaba aunque tu no lo pidieras.

- ¿Y Delly?- se me ocurre preguntar. Peeta me mira extrañado.

- Porqué me preguntas por ella- dice, acomodando mis cabellos tras las orejas.

- Pensé que te quedabas con ella desde...

- ¿Lo dices porque ya no fui a verte?- asiento como una cría. - ...Tu madre estaba en casa, ¿recuerdas?

- Pudiste haber entrado por la ventana.

- ¿El segundo piso?- comenta divertido. Lo miro ceñuda- vale, pude haber avisado.

- Pensé que me habías olvidado.

- Nuestras experiencias paranormales y el interrogatorio no es fácil de olvidar.

-Tonto

- No me molesta...- sonríe. Lleva una de sus manos a mi cabello y lo desenreda con habilidad- Fue un mal día preciosa, ahora descansa, ¿vale?.

- Yo creo que fue más que eso...-digo con los ojos cerrados- ...creo que fue una completa mierda.

Peeta sonríe soltando el aire.

- Pero les dimos su merecido...

- Peeta, yo...

- Lo siento- me dice abatido. - Lo siento, jamás imaginé que eras tu...cuando salí yo...

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?- no puedo evitar preguntar de una forma...bastante posesiva.

- ¿No debería hacer yo esa pregunta?- me dice.

Me acomodo nuevamente sobre su pecho y guardamos silencio. No sé si quiero hablar de eso ahora, no estoy lista para asumir un engaño y una casi violación.  
Los parpados se ponen pesados, y pronto me invade el pánico helado al cerrar los ojos y despertar completamente sola. Despertar de una pesadilla sin Peeta. Quiero tan mal que esto sea real, pero el miedo corre por mis venas y se aloja en mi cerebro como un parásito.

_-_ ...Duerme lucero lindo, duerme luz de mis sueños. Que yo todo el tiempo te mimo acunandote en mi pecho...

_Peeta, Peeta está cantando, cantando para mí._

- ...Duerme lucero lindo, que nada enturbie tus sueños. Que mientras yo cante te protege de los vientos. Duerme lucero lindo, duerme mientras yo velo. Que cantando todo el tiempo, te diré lo que te quiero...

- ¿Esto es real?- le pregunto a Peeta, cuando acaba con su hermosa nana.

- Sí- me responde.

- Demuéstrame...- le pido, fijando mis iris grises en los suyos azulados- Demuéstrame por favor.

- Katniss

- Por favor- suplico- Por favor, tengo miedo de dormir y todavía estar perdida en medio de la nada, por favor. Necesito saber que mañana despertaré y vas a estar a mi lado, demuéstrame, hazme ver que no estoy soñando, que no se convertirá todo en una pesadilla.

- Es real Katniss...desgraciadamente todo aquello fue real.

Llevo mis manos a sus cabellos de oro y dejo que mis dedos se pierdan ahí. Peeta es real, esto es real. Me dejo llevar por el momento y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hago, lo atraigo hacia mí y pego mis labios a los suyos en un beso. Peeta no se mueve y no responde, sin embargo mis manos inquietas no se aguantan y hacen presión para pegar más nuestros cuerpos, ya acostumbrados el uno al otro.

- Esto también es real- le digo al separarme, y él sonríe.

_Esto es real_

La borrachera, el engaño, mi casi violación y ahora...

_Sus besos_

_..._

_.._

_._

_¿Quien eres?_

_Estoy recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, el mismo árbol frondoso de mis sueños. _

_La niña rubia, esa que atormenta mis sueños está recostada a mi lado. Me mira con sus ojos azules, tranquilos y mansos._

_¿Eres la chica de mis sueños?_ le pregunto._

_Ella sonríe._

_Soy la voz de tus sueños_ me dice, con su voz suave, tranquila y llena de sentimiento._

_¿porqué?...¿qué quieres?..¿porqué acudes a mí?_

_Katniss..._me dice con preocupación_...necesito que me ayudes...ayúdame...por favor_

_¿Quien eres?_

_Ella quiere lastimarlo...ella lo va a alcanzar_

_¿A quién?...¿quien?_

_...ella...ella...ella lo quiere..._

_..lo quiere sólo, para ella.._

-...¡DESPIERTA!

Soy zarandeada desde el hombro con brutalidad.

Abro los ojos perdiendo la imagen de la niña, sus últimas palabras rebotan en mi mente. El rostro de Delly a mi lado me sobresalta, pero alcanzo a guardar el grito en la garganta antes de sorprenderla a ella también.  
Esta al costado de la cama donde estoy, su mano reposando sobre mi hombro y los ojos conectados con los míos. Sus ojos, tan azules como los de Peeta, pero me miran diferente. Me incorporo en la cama: amplia, con sábanas rojas y colcha afelpada. Delly se acomoda en la esquina y extiende su brazo para pasarme un polerón azul oscuro de aspecto masculino.

- Peeta me dijo que tenía que cuidarte...- dice Delly, mientras yo paso los brazos por el polerón. Me levanto cuando ya tengo el polerón puesto, Delly me mira con una expresión entre de asco y rabia entremezcladas.

Doy vueltas por la habitación la cual es bastante peculiar por decir algo. Sólo hay dos paredes pintadas de blanco; una que hace de respaldo para la cama, la otra hacia la izquierda que da soporte a un armario. Donde deberían estar dos paredes más, no hay más que dos barandas de madera de altura media, y por puerta una escalera de caracol que da hasta el mismo techo. Camino hasta la baranda frente a la cama y el piso de madera cruje a mi paso.

- ¿Donde está Peeta?- le pregunto a Delly, mientras observo hacia donde lleva la escalera.

Delly se acerca y se sienta sobre la marquesina barnizada. Me mira curiosa, hasta que finalmente y tras suspirar, baja los escalones dejándome sola.

Paredes blancas, armario con puertas de madera entreabiertas, varias torres de libros en el piso junto a la cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un sofá largo junto a la baranda del costado derecho. Es todo, es todo lo que Peeta necesita en su cuarto. Sonrío y repaso como una tonta los besos que nos dimos anoche.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a una especie de biblioteca/despacho. Lo primero que veo es un ventanal con las cortinas recogidas. Estamos en el segundo piso y desde aquí se alcanza a ver mi casa. La lluvia cae como si hubiesen abierto una llave.  
El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose me hace voltear, mi corazón brinca ante la posibilidad que sea Peeta, sin embargo el cuerpo de Delly asoma a través de la puerta. La chica, que camina con una bandeja con alimentos hacia una mesa de madera bastante grande en el centro de la habitación, no me quita los ojos de encima; me mira de arriba a abajo, estoy usando el pijama de Peeta. Ignoro lo que son una oleada de insultos y protestas con la mirada y camino hasta el sofá más largo frente a ella.

- Peeta dejó leche y cereales para que desayunes- Me dice acercando la bandeja- esto será como un almuerzo, despertaste bien tarde...

- No tengo hambre.- le respondo un poco tosca. -...Aunque ese pan se ve rico...

- Es mío- gruñe- Peeta los hace para mí.

- Oh...

Delly me mira celosa desde su puesto y con el pan en sus manos. Suaviza la mirada cuando sirvo dos vasos con leche y extiendo la mano para que tome uno. Ella toma el pan, lo parte a la mitad y me da una parte a mí.

- ¿Delly?- la llamo- ¿dónde esta Peeta?

Delly alza sus orbes azules de inmediato y un tanto serie me responde:

- Fue con Sae.

No vuelvo a preguntar nada y terminamos de desayunar en silencio el pan y la leche.

Fuera, la lluvia cae horrible. Fijo la mirada en las gotas sobre el cristal de la ventana, hasta que el silencio y la inactividad se vuelven insoportables. Delly parece perdida en su mundo interno. Viste nada más que una blusa de encajes blanca, metida en una falda gris. Va descalza y sin chaleco; verla así me causa escalofríos.

- ¿No tienes frío?- le pregunto, tratando de entablar conversación con ella.

- Peeta no me deja prender fuego cuando estoy sola- me responde, tras enfocar las ideas en su mente.

- Pero ya no estás sola- refuto.

- Entonces...

- Entonces- le digo con una sonrisa.

Salimos las dos de la habitación de Peeta cargando la bandeja con las cosas. Reparo en cada detalle de la casa, paredes blancas, cuadros de diferentes tamaños colgados en ella, puertas cerradas y vacío en el ambiente.  
La gran escalera da a una especie de salón completamente expuesto. Los ventanales son tan grandes que dejan pasar los rayos de luz externa, iluminándolo todo. Los sofás ahí son más pequeños y están en torno a una gran chimenea. Delly camina cruzando el salón, directo hacia un pasillo que conecta la cocina y el comedor.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Delly, evadiendo mi pregunta.

- Quería saber si necesitabas ayuda- le respondo. Delly encrespa las manos en torno al fregadero.

- No preguntaba por la cocina, me refiero a que haces aquí, en la casa de Peeta y con su pijama- repara con acritud.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste tú?- respondo con otra pregunta, ignorando la suya.

- Hoy en la mañana..- Me responde _ Y...tú estabas durmiendo en la cama de Peeta cuando llegué. Él me dejó una nota donde me decía que cuidara de ti hasta que vuelva...- añade-...y aquí estamos.

Y hablando de situaciones tensas...

A esta chica no le gustó nada encontrarme durmiendo ahí, en la cama de mi chico rubio. Tomo asiento cerca de la mesa haciéndome la desentendida, y hago comentarios del clima y cosas por el estilo. Delly simplemente me ignora.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto otra vez, mientras veo como va de un lado para otro removiendo las cosas de Peeta y ordenando todo a su modo.

- Necesito que te vayas- me dice- ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

Mierda.

- Ok, iré a la..

- No me refiero a la cocina- dice de mala gana, imitando mi tono- me refiero a la casa.

Suspiro molesta y resignada la dejo sola en la cocina.

Delly toma cada cosa de la casa con extrema delicadeza. Su cuerpo delgado apenas puede con los muebles, con las alfombras, los cuadros, el polvo. No me extraña que Peeta saltara a defenderla de Clove, ella simplemente hubiera sucumbido ante la porrista.  
Camino hasta la habitación de Peeta, cuando mi silenciosa y molesta compañera abandona la cocina. Prendo la chimenea en el primer piso de su cuarto y me recuesto en el sillón sin nada más que hacer. Al cabo de un rato vuelvo a dormirme cómodamente estirada en el sofá. Las pesadillas amenazan con invadirme, más Peeta logra vencerlas con sus apariciones de besos y caricias como las que compartimos anoche. Besos que a rato son demasiado reales. Caricias que hacen cosquillas.  
Me remuevo incómoda, pero las caricias vuelven y un calor familiar me hace estremecer inevitablemente.

_Yo pensaba que estaba soñando, pero esto es mucho mejor. _

Abro los ojos, y ahí (arrodillado) Peeta me sonríe.

- ¿Debo decir buenos días?- pregunta sonriente.

- Debes decir menos y actuar más- le respondo, acercándome cariñosamente y perdiéndome en sus labios.

Es un beso puro. Un beso agradable, tierno y en extremo cuidadoso. Peeta pasa uno de sus brazos atrayéndome hacia él, y yo no me hago de rogar, pasando mis piernas sobre su cintura. Ahora los dos nos besamos en el suelo. Cuando me aburro de sus caricias tiernas, me impulso hasta tumbarlo sobre mí. Peeta responde gimiendo sobre mi boca. Mis manos lo callan, lo capturan y mi lengua da lugar a una especie de pasión contenida que incita la suya. No soy consciente del lugar que ocupaban sus manos, hasta que el frío de sus dedos hace contraste con la piel de mi espalda. Gimo, me estremezco y lo invito a darme más enterrando una de mis manos en su cabeza, impidiendo de se aparte...

_Si es que pensaba hacerlo. _

Sus caricias no son algo que hubiera experimentado antes. Son sanadoras sobre mi piel resentida antes los sucesos de la noche anterior. Sus manos se pasean con calma, descubren cada palmo de piel, la exploran, la aprenden y luego siguen avanzando con una lentitud que sencillamente me vuelve loca.  
No quiero que esto se acabe. Estoy feliz contra su piel, con sus besos y toda la protección que otorga sentirlo sobre mí y acariciarme. Respiro cuando dejo de morder sus labio adictivos. Cierro los ojos y lo invito a pasar sobre la piel de mi cuello, o donde sea. Solo me aferro a él y susurro palabras cariñosas que no tengo idea de donde salen.

Abro los ojos

Contrario a lo que quisiera encontrar, son los ojos de Delly lo que bajan de golpe cualquier deseo por hacer nada más. Pero Peeta no repara en su presencia.  
La miro sin hacer nada. Estoy atada a los cabellos de Peeta, quien me besa con desesperación y a la vez enmudecida por todo el odio que reflejan los ojos de Delly. Su mirada siniestra, la pose enfurecida, las manos temblando y el cuchillo que resbala de ellas llevándose consigo parte de su sangre.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**La otra Delly**

Peeta besa bien. Muy bien, pero ya les dije que era una zorra reformada y todo esto de os besos con testigo pues...como que no habla muy bien de mi rehabilitación.

- Peeta..-susurro. Mientras el chico es cuestión deja "besos cariñositos" por el largo de mi agradecido cuello. - Oye...Peet..

- Mmmm

No le digo, ni le aparto. Solo...bueno, me quedo tiesa y trato que sus besos y caricias no tenga el efecto que él espera. Al cabo de unos segundos se levanta confundido. Indico hacia su espalda; las caricias cambian por el abandono en un, dos por tres.

- ¡Delly!- grita, mientras yo me sobo el trasero. Lo veo correr hacia la rubia, quien en un intento de fingido desconsuelo, desaparece hacia el primer piso de la casa. -¡Delly!

_Y eso duele..._

Me levanto con la duda en la cabeza. Mi cuerpo ha adquirido mente, consciencia e identidad, porque de pronto me encuentro de pie en la puerta, aferrada al brazo de Peeta que tenía serias intenciones de seguir a la rubia.

- Oye...- me dice. Luego entra en razón y cambia la mirada gruñona a una disculpa. - Lo siento..

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar a Delly- me dice, mientras sigue haciendo esfuerzos por librarse de mi agarre. Hago más presión, me cuelgo de sus hombros y tiro de su metro ochenta para juntar sus labios en mi metro sesenta y algo. - Katniss...

- Shshshsh- Y por cada intento de habla, vuelvo a tirar de él para que me bese. Al cabo de un rato y muchos besos, lo capta y se deja hacer en mis brazos.

Las horas pasan y la lluvia no cede. Tras hacer algo rápido la casa huele a queso, crema y... un poco a quemado por mis intentos de hornear un pie de limón; Peeta al menos saboreó el merengue con la leche condensada.  
Ahora estamos estirados en el mismo sofá de antes, solo que Peeta ocupa su espalda, yo mis pechos y el resto es un enredo de piernas. Lo siento aquí conmigo y a mil millas de distancia. Su mente está con otra, con Delly. Pero debería importarme que al menos soy yo la que pesa sobre él, sus manos en mi espalda, su aliento sobre mi frente, y uno que otro beso ocasional impulsado por mí.

Menuda mierda, definitivamente no quiero esto.

- Hummmm

- ¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Peeta. Vaya, así que sí escuchó mi gruñido- ¿Katniss?.

Me mira con suspicacia, y no sé porque pero siento que estoy al tanto de lo que pasa por su cabeza ahora: gruñona. Sí, definitivamente está pensando eso.

- Sí- respondo cortante, tras la pausa. - ...estoy bien, ¿en verdad te importa?

Ya está, lo dije y que. Peeta junta las cejas...adorablemente, ¡maldición!

- Gruñona- me dice al cabo de un rato de no decir nada.

- Burro- respondo, porque me he quedado sin recursos. Y ahí esa mirada otra vez, esa azul profundo que por lo general incita a que suelte lo que estoy pensando- Dije que estoy bien.

Peeta asiente, pero igual leo en su rostro desconcierto y algo de pena, y maldita sea me hace sentir culpable.

_Contrólate Katniss, focus. _

Me incorporo solo un poco, lo suficiente para estirarme cual gato sobre su cuerpo y caer precisa sobre la comisura de su boca. Peeta recibe el gesto con cautela. Primero dejo dos besos, luego un cariñito con la nariz y dos besos más que me trasladan hacia el centro de esos labios carnosos que saboreo.  
Al cabo de un rato, Peet me vuelve a mirar con cautela.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, preciosa?

Como no respondo, Peeta continúa con toda una ronda de palabras amorosas. Mi corazón late rápido con cada palabra.

- Lo siento- le digo, saliendo del escondite de su hombro.

- No pasa nada..- me responde sonriente, luego tira de mis risos hacia él y los besos se reanudan.

Antes, pensaba que los besos eran una bonita forma de llevar al sexo.

Cuando me besaba con Cato terminaba cada encuentro de ese modo: lo hacíamos donde se nos daba la gana y cuando teníamos ganas; Bueno, él, la mayor parte del tiempo. Si nos besábamos en la escuela me tiraba hasta un baño, si era mi en casa buscábamos una superficie lisa (Effie casi nunca estaba), y si era en la suya corríamos como locos hasta su habitación. Cuando lo hacía con Marvel (besarnos), ambos estábamos ocultos en el armario de la pieza de Madge. Nunca he podido contarle lo que hice ese día, solo voy a decir que desde que lo hice, los juegos de muñecas en su casa se tornaron más frecuentes (y siempre que ella se hacía bolita sobre la alfombra y dormía la siesta, yo no perdía el tiempo y me tiraba a su hermano en el armario).

Con Marvel, jamás necesite los besos.

Y así tuve muchas otras variantes: algunas satisfactorias, otras más tristes y en otras verdaderamente me preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo con mi vida. Jamás me he sentido protegida, ni querida, mucho menos respetada, pero con Peeta siento eso y más. Me siento en mi hogar, bueno la verdad es que se siente cálido y yo asumo que aquello es como sentirse en su hogar...o quizás solo sea que..

- Se siente diferente- susurra Peeta.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz ronca, a la vez que me dejo caer sobre su pecho

- Ey...¿a donde vas?...-protesta, robándome una sonrisa boba-...ven.

- Es que pensé..

- Shsshshshshsh, habla menos y actúa más..

Me besa.

Son minutos en blanco y a la vez lleno de cosas.

- Peeta- logro decir entre jadeos. Continúo con la ronda de besos y ahora mis manos tironean sus rubios cabellos, a la vez que su mano no se despega de mi cintura- Quiero más.

- ¿Qué?- susurra Peeta, también agitado y totalmente sorprendido por mi petición.

Sonrío.

- Qui...- Dios concentración ven a mí; sangre bájate de mis mejillas. - Quiero otro beso... otro, como el..

- Ya sé, pero si hablas no puedo- me dice divertido y con una sonrisa de aquellas que mata a todas las mujeres de Panem- que me haces Katniss...

- Pensé que te gustaba...- me disculpo por las caricias furtivas que iban bajando hacia su abdomen.

- No me refiero a tu lado acosador- se ríe- ya estoy curado de espanto, yo me refiero a...los besos.

- ¿No te gustan mis besos?- pregunto juguetonamente, mientras deposito unos cuantos en sus mejillas y luego sobre su cuello.

- Ahora mismo no tienes idea de cuanto me gustan tus besos- sonríe, pero luego guarda silencio y me saca de mi nuevo lugar favorito- no tienes idea del efecto que causas en mí...ni siquiera yo lo sé...

- ¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto, también riendo. Peeta me mira seriamente.

- Eso depende...- susurra. Se acomoda para hacerme espacio en el sofá y luego con una rapidez que no le creía, tira de mi cuerpo hasta el segundo piso. Me tira hasta su cama.

Contrario a mi teoría de que los besos son una bonita forma de llevar al sexo, Peeta se acuesta al lado mío. Nos miramos frente a frente, en un silencio que me deja con los pelos de punta. No me atrevo a ser la primera en cortar esto, porque quizás lo que pase por su mente sea tener una charla respecto a un tema que no quiero tocar ahora, y no sé como hacer para decirle sin echarme a llorar. No sé si estoy lista para hacer frente a todo lo de anoche.  
Estiro un dedo, dos, luego los cinco. Peeta los besa uno a uno y tras una pausa en cada uno, me mira diciendo todo aquello que no quería tocar ahora. Pero veo que él tiene intenciones diferentes.

- Habla- gruño, y me sale espontáneo. Peeta hace una mueca y toma distancia.

- No así..- me dice. Se acomoda sobre su espalda y mira al techo- ...no, si aun no puedes lidiar con esto...

- ¿Y qué es esto?- pregunto a la defensiva. Respiro profundo, pero ya me enojé y no sé porque...- maldita sea Peeta, no te puedes quedar con los besos, las caricias y quizás con simplemente tener sexo...

- ¿Tener sexo?- me pregunta, enfadándose también- así que además quieres tener sexo...pasarte otra noche en mi cama, unas cuantas yo en la tuya, ¿y luego...?

- Peeta...

- Si esa es la idea que tienes de nosotros, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí Katniss...- me dice, y cada palabra suya es un puñal en mi corazón. ¿Dejarlo hasta aquí?...tiene que estar de broma.

- Oye, espera...- lo llamo. Pero no deja el monólogo y ya no quiero que diga nada más, me aterra pensar que lo deje...- oye para, ya basta Peeta...¡escúchame!- le digo. Y me salto sobre él.

- Bájate de mi abdomen...- gruñe como un gatito herido, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación.

- No. Te callas y me escuchas. - le exijo. Luego, bajo hasta su rostro (agradeciendo ser tan flexible) y de mala gana le muerdo el pecho cuando no se queda quieto y me impide besarle.

- Ouch...MMMMMMM

- ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?- pregunto sobre su boca. Peet asiente. - Así me gusta. Si te dije lo del sexo no era para que te lo tomaras de ese modo. Me gustas Peeta, quiero acostarme contigo y tener algo más, pero ahora mismo no sé que es ese algo más...

- Yo sí sé que...¡OUCHHHHH!...-gime- ¡Katniss!

- Y si no quieres que te saque el pedazo..- lo amenazo, enseñando los dientes- más te vale que te calles hasta que termine. Ahora bien...anoche casi me violan. No sé que hacías ahí y cuando sea tu turno para hablar más te vale que tengas una buena explicación...y estaré eternamente agradecida que me salvaras. De verdad. Pero además de los hechos paranormales, las clases con Haymitch y nuestras reuniones de cada noche..¿que más?...- le pregunto. Peeta abre los ojos de par en par- ¿qué mas?. Peeta...me encantas, y no imaginas de que modo. Me gustas, mucho, más de lo que te conviene y me vuelve loca cada vez que te vas con esa Delly o cuando no me prestas atención. Es de locos, lo sé. No tengo derecho a exigirte nada. Pero no quiero compartir ni tus pensamientos ni tus miradas. Te quiero aquí, conmigo, siempre.

- Kat...- lo miro seria y me dispongo a morderle el pecho otra vez. Es su mirada llena de pánico la que lo impide.

- Te lo advertí cariño. ¿Ves que tengo razón cuando te llamo burro?- bajo hasta sus labios y dejo un besito-...buen chico. Ahora...respecto a lo nuestro. Tú no sabes nada de mí...

- Si sé...- me dice tan rápido y con tanta convicción que me sorprende- anda, muérdeme. Pero no te creas que esto será un monólogo cuyo fin es convencerme de que...

- Aun es demasiado pronto para estar juntos...- termino por él. Esquivo su mirada, porque es demasiado lo que transmite. miedo, temor, pánico, y entre todos ellos tristeza, mucha tristeza. Peeta se levanta hasta terminar sentado, a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Me busca con la mirada, y al final tiene que tomar mi rostro entre sus manos para quedar frente con frente.

- ¿A que le temes Katniss?

- Peeta

- Yo no tengo miedo de estar contigo, no te hubiera besado si lo tuviera...

- Antes de venir a meterme a la cama contigo me emborraché porque uno de mis viejos amigos me mandó una foto de Madge, mi mejor amiga, con Cato, mi novio. - Peeta se retira para verme. Mi cara de vergüenza debe convencerlo, puesto que enseguida quita las manos de mi rostro. - ...estaba en la fiesta bailando con Rue y Finnick...pero entonces me llegó el mensaje de Thom, con una foto, donde las dos personas más especiales en mi vida aparecen besándose.

- ¿Madge intentó comunicarse contigo?- me pregunta, y alzo la mirada para verlo.

- Sí- digo-...envió unos mensajes pidiéndome perdón.

- Menuda mierda.

- Gale me besó en la fiesta...-reanudo con la historia. Y ahora sí su rostro se tensa para esconder su enfado- ...fue al primero que ví tras ver las fotos. Como siempre mi lado zorra salió a flote unos minutos, intenté borrarme pero él se creyó que yo quería algo más. Me fui de la fiesta borracha, busqué otro bar donde emborracharme y entonces ahí...

No puedo terminar, las lágrimas saltan sin que nada pueda hacer.

- Preciosa...- me dice Peeta. Yo me dejo abrazar, porque ya no puedo seguir hablando-...calma cariño. Tranquila, no pasa nada...no pasa nada...lo superaremos juntos..

Me aparto.

- Te acabo de decir que..

- Y una mierda...- gruñe, y tira de mi cabellos para darme un beso. Pongo las manos en su pecho para que no lo consiga.

- Hay más...- le advierto. Pero Peeta no escucha, está concentrado en vencer mi fuerza y llegar a mis labios-...hay más..

Me besa.

- A mí no me interesa ese más...

- Me metí con su hermano, el amigo de su hermano, con chicos cuyos nombres no conozco...con Gale- miento, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo también. - tu no me conoces.

- Eso no es cierto- sonríe- ...no te metiste con Gale, y lo del novio ya quedó saldado...- se retira para verme a los ojos- a menos que quieras seguir con Cato a pesar de lo que te hizo.

Niego con la cabeza

- Creo que ni aunque no lo hubiera hecho- sonrío- creo que la última opción habría sido volver con él.

- Entonces no hay motivo para que me rehuyas- afirma, y esta vez sí que me besa de verdad- así que no lo hagas preciosa.

- Peeta...

- No lo hagas, lo que haya que conocer lo haremos a su debido tiempo.

- ¿No hay una novia secreta de la que deba encargarme- susurro sobre sus labios.

- Mmm, gruñona- sonríe- y además celosa y sexy..

- ¿Peeta?- advierto. El rubio suspira.

- No, no hay novia...- me dice con cuidado. Es como si sopesara mi respuesta- nunca ha habido nadie más...

- ¿Nunca?- pregunto. Y una extraña sensación de felicidad posesiva me embarga. Contengo la sonrisa solo para que él no llegue a notar el efecto de sus palabras..- ¿nunca, nunca?

- Nunca...nunca

- ¡Ahhhhh!-chillo, y me tiro feliz a sus brazos- me gusta..

- No sé como interpretar tu grito- se ríe Peeta, pero sé que está de broma así que sigo con los apapachos y mimos. - ...así que...

- Así que..- repito.

- ¿Lo tomamos con calma o pasamos al grado tres?

- ¿Grado tres?- me río. Peeta me mira extrañado, seguro que no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo- vale, grado tres...

- ¿Grado novios?- pregunta inocentemente.

Asiento mientras me carcajeo como una tonta. Mi pequeñín no tiene ni idea en lo que se está metiendo...ni con quien..

- Grado novios- confirmo.

Y un breve beso le da el broche a la petición de noviazgo más rara y especial de mi vida.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Que tú y Peeta qué!- Grita Rue y mi tímpano literalmente explota. Vaya pulmones los de mi amiga...- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?, digo, en que minuto se cruzo Peeta, juegos del hambre y Katniss...- dice mi amiga a través del teléfono.

- No puedo hablar mucho ahora, Peeta volverá en cualquier momento...

- Katniss..- se queja Rue, yo sólo me sonrío traviesa sabiendo lo que causará este silencio.

- ¿Dónde estás tú?- cambio de tema.

- En mi cama- me dice suspirando- con un guapo de aquellos, haciéndome compañía.

- ¿El chico de la fiesta?- pregunto como si nada.

- Nop, otro mucho mejor que me tope tras hacer lo que hice con el chico de la fiesta.

- Mierda Rue, tienes que dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Sacarme pica...- suspiro- también tengo necesidades, ¿sabes?

- Tonta, ¿y te voy a creer que aun no pasa nada con Peet?

- ...¿Peet?

- Oh mi Dios, pero que celosa Trinket

- Bueno, pues mi Peet es un chico romántico. Yo no lo voy a convertir por mis deseos sexuales, de esos pasteles he tenido un montón.

- No te preocupes amiga, te compraré un consolador con la mesada- se carcajea. Ruedo los ojos y mejor cambio de tema.

- ¿Finnick?...- pregunto. Rue estalla en risas.

- El rubio tuvo lo suyo también, pasó la noche con Enaboria

- Oh mi Dios- susurro.

- ¡"Touch and go" amiga!, "touch and go"... y de esos bien sucios con la coneja.

_ ¿Touch and go?

_ Ya sabes...- me explica- ¿touch and go?... ¿un ponte tú?

_ Ni puta idea de lo que hablas

_ Ya, se me olvida que es puritana la extranjera...¡Follar, mujer!

_Que sutileza. _

_ Vale, Rue...mejor no te sigo preguntando. Que miedo lo de Finn y Enaboria...me tengo que ir...hablamos mañana.

_ ¿Mañana?- chilla. Aparto el teléfono e instalo el altavoz; no sé porque no lo hice desde el comienzo.

_ Lunes, clases, deportes y todo lo que la escuela depare.

_ Mierda mañana es lunes...- se queja.

_ Mejor que te vayas despidiendo del guapo_ le digo.

_ Y tú de Peeta.._ se carcajea_ Effie me preguntó por ti esta mañana.

_ ¡Qué le dijiste!

_ Que pasaste la noche en casa de Finn, que yo me vine con mi hombre.

Genial, Rue siempre tan atinada.

_ Si vas a seguir con la farsa, mejor que salgas de esa casa ahora, Effie y Portia llegan mañana en la mañana.

_ Estoy en mi casa. Anoche dormí con Peeta, pero ya me vine a bañar y a cambiarme...

_ Como que es bien lento el rubio eh...- se burla- quien lo diría.

_ Zorra...- le digo a modo de juego.

_ Puta...

- ¿Y?, así me llamó Delly esta mañana cuando me encontró en su cama..- miento, Rue estalla en gritos justo cuando yo ya le he cortado la comunicación.

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

_Peeta_

Ato mis cabellos en una trenza, busco los botines vaciando el armario y me pongo la polera antes de salir al pasillo. La puerta no para de sonar y sonar, y menos mal no tenemos timbre sino de lo contrario ya me habría vuelto loca. Salto los escalones de dos en dos y cruzo la cocina extrañada: ¿Peeta en la puerta trasera?

Hum...seguro para variar ahora que somos novios.

Doy vuelta la perilla de la puerta.

- ¡Pero que impaciente el caballero!- me río. La imagen que encuentro frente a mí me deja de una pieza. - ¿Delly?

_- ¿_Me extrañaste Katniss?- pregunta con su voz suave, llena de resentimiento.

No alcanzo a hacer nada, Delly salta sobre mí con una botella de vino en la mano. El sonido hueco y los trozos de vidrio son lo último que advierto antes de caer desorientada sobre el piso.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**Tiempo de los espejos**

**.**

Hay dolor... en mí...dolor...mucho dolor y una voz...que susurra en el ambiente. Intento abrir los ojos, pero entonces la punzada se intensifica y me obliga a mantenerlos cerrados.

_- ¿Katniss?...Katniss..._

- ¿Quien eres?

_- Kaaaaaaaatniss...Katniss_

_- _¿Quien habla?- vuelvo a preguntar.

_Katniss...Katniss...Katniss..._

_- ¿Quien soy?_

Katniss..

_- _Quien eres- le pregunto. Aun sigo sin ver nada. - Dime quien eres.

- _Abre los ojos Katniss, abre los ojos..._

- ¿Qué?- lo hago. Lentamente, poco a poco yo, los abro; una niña rubia me sonríe desde el costado de la cama- ¿Prim?

- _Katniss..._

- ¿Cómo es..?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué está sucediendo?

_- Es un sueño Katniss, debes permanecer dormida si quieres hablar conmigo. _

- ¿Hablar?...¿qué está pasando?, dónde está Peeta?

_- Shshshsh...ella no debe escucharnos..._

- ¿Peeta?- le pregunto. La niña rubia de dos trenzas interminables me sonríe; y es la misma sonrisa cálida de su hermano. - ¿Peeta está bien...?...¿él está..

_- En peligro, pero ella no debe escucharnos...-me explica- yo te ayudaré Katniss, para hacerlo debes dormir. Tu debes permanecer dormida. _

- ¡Delly!- recuerdo. Prim me mira asustada, como si deba decirme algo y no sabe como explicar aquello. - Delly...estuvo aquí, en mi casa. Ella intentó...

_- Delly no es Delly-_ dice de pronto. Me mira fijamente-_ ni Peeta es quien dice ser..._

_- _¿Qué?

- _No dejes que lo lastime. No permites que ella llegue hasta mi hermano.._

_- _¿Quien?- le pregunto, y un sonido de no sé donde la pone alerta- Prim, quien quiere lastimar a Peeta.

_- ¿Tú lo amas?...- _me pregunta en cambio. _- ¿amas a mi hermano?_

- Claro que lo amo

_Yo te ayudare_

_- Entonces debes confiar- me dice- debes confiar, creer...la verdad verá luz cuando descubras quien es el enemigo. __Recuerda, tú debes descubrir quien es el enemigo. _

.

..

...

- Dos chocolate caliente y pan de queso por favor- ordena Rue, apenas tomamos asiento en el emporio de Sae.

Tomamos un lugar apartado, sólo para dos personas. Ella se quita el gorro de lana negro que trae puesto, y yo me quito los guantes y aflojo un poco el agarre de la bufanda; dentro hace bastante calor. Flexiono los dedos en torno al pote del azúcar, mi mente indecisa entre contarle o no a Rue la realidad de los hechos. _  
_

Rue arquea una ceja cuando Enaboria aparece con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando nuestros chocolates. Los panes de queso reposan en una canastita en el centro de la bandeja. Lo deja todo ahí, mientras nosotras saludamos con una risita cómplice a la que fue el entretenimiento de Finn durante el fin de semana.

- Bueno Kat- parte mi amiga tras un suspiro- cuéntamelo todo.

Suspiro.

- Cato me engañó con Madge. Unos viejos intentaron violarme. Peeta y yo somos novios. Delly me azotó la cabeza con una botella de vino.

.

* * *

.

La media mañana con Rue en el emporio de Sae fue una recreación de mi intenso fin de semana. Volvimos al instituto justo para la clase de Paylor, y ahora nada impide que descargue todas sus energías deportivas sobre mi cuerpecito magullado. Me pongo el traje deportivo con el cuello del polerón abrochado hasta el tope. Arreglo mis risos castaños en un tomate alto, que deja unos mechones colgando, y guardo la bufanda en el cambiador.

- ¡Trinket! - gruñe Paylor, apenas pongo un pie en las canchas- quiero cinco vueltas, ahora.

Genial.

Y con las ganas que tengo de vomitar los panecillos recién comidos.

Tras la visita inesperada de Delly, Peeta me encontró tirada e inconsciente en el piso de la cocina. No sé porqué no le conté entonces que fue su amiga la que me dejó en ese estado, sino que preferí tomar la culpa, inventar una historia y convencerlo a besos que fue mi torpeza (y no un instinto suicida) lo que me dejó en ese estado.

- Gale te dio duro, ¿no?- chilla la inconfundible voz de Clove a mi lado.

- ¿Celosa?- le pregunto y me arrepiento al segundo de haberlo dicho.

- Nah- hace un gesto- ya tuve todo lo que quería de Gale...ahora voy por ligas mayores.

_- _Súper- sonrío. Apuro la marcha para dejarla atrás, pero la zorra tenía otras intenciones en mente. - ¿y ahora qué?

- Bueno, no creas que es un placer hablar contigo pero me dijeron que estás en la misma clase que Mellark, y pues..

- ¿Y?

- Me preguntaba si tenías su número o algo. Glimmer me contó que hacen equipo juntos.

- ¿Glimmer te contó?, ¿y tú para que quieres su número?

- Te dije que iba por ligas mayores- me dice, moviendo las cejas de un modo sugerente y que no me gusta nada.- Tengo unas ganas de servirme a bombón-Mellark sobre mi cama.- Paro la carrera, haciendo que la zorra choque conmigo, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago apunto mi puño derecho directo hacia su rostro. - ¡Pero que mierda!- solloza Clove, cubriéndose la nariz- ¡me la rompiste!

- ¡Katniss!- me grita Rue. Alzo el puño, enrojecido por el golpe, y como si tuviera vida propia cae de lleno sobre la mejilla de Clove- ¡Kat!

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Peeta!- le grito, mientras la maldita se ríe a carcajadas e intenta rasguñarme con sus uñas- ¿me escuchaste?...No te atrevas

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- chilla Clove, quien me tira del tomate y nos hace rodar- que acaso Gale no te satisface. Ahora me vas a decir que quieres con Mellark. Por favor...sabía que traías tu expediente del Uno, pero no imaginé que fueras tan..

- ¡Cállate perra!- le grito, mientras le corro las manos de mi cara- ¡aaaaah!

- Katniss, Clove, ¡ya basta!- escucho la voz de Paylor. Pero no sé, como que estoy descargando energías negativas que no me reconocía.- ¡Katniss!

Siento un tirón. Uno fuerte que me deja prácticamente en el aire. Me debato entre los gritos de Paylor, los alaridos de Clove quien me hace gritar más, y las llamadas de atención de mi amiga. Al cabo de un rato me tranquilizo (bueno, Rue de tanto zarandearme acaba con un cachetazo que me deja como una seda). Paylor nos da a cada una un castigo y nos amenaza con la dirección sino paramos con esas peleas tontas. A Clove la acompaña Glimmer hasta la enfermería, mientras que a mí me acompaña Rue, quien llamó a Finnick para variar y entre los tres me dan el sermón de la vida.  
A Finnick no le hago mucho caso, trae una cara post- juerga que ni él mismo se la puede.

- Tú, mujer...- me dice Rue, mientras me limpia la mejilla- tienes un problema con los celos.

- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!- escuchamos la voz de Clove, desde el otro lado de la "enfermería". Efectivamente como dijo mi chico rubio, no hay enfermera ni útiles.

- ¡Cierra el pico Clove!- brama la morena. - Tú ni te atrevas a responderle nada...- me amenaza.

- Ouch- me quejo. Por el reflejo del espejo que me trajo Finn, observo los pequeños cortes cerca de la oreja y el labio superior partido en la mitad.

- Rue, tampoco te cobres con Katniss- me defiende mi amigo, aunque se retracta de inmediato cuando la morena lo mira feo- es Clove de la que hablamos...

- No estoy defendiendo a Clove..

- ¡Ay!- me quejo.

- Disculpa- me dice mi amiga. Toma otra tórula de algodón y la embebe en solución salina- ...pero esta vez fue Katniss quien a pito de nada empezó la trifulca.

- No fue a...¡RUE!

- Que te calles- amenaza mi amiga. Tira la tórula manchada con mi sangre a la basura y toma otra de la bolsa- generalmente estoy de acuerdo con todas tundas que le den a Clove y su séquito, pero esta vez te fuiste al porcino. ¿Que demonios te dijo para reaccionaras de ese modo?. Katniss, somo amigas, pero ni yo te reconocía desde el otro lado de la cancha. Hasta Paylor tuvo problemas para reaccionar...se te notaba...¿descontrolada?...y tengo claro que esa no es la palabra que busco.

- Finn..- lo llamo, y hago un puchero. El muy maldito alza las manos y se sienta a mi lado sin hacer nada- no estuve ahí, y soy inteligente. Nunca hay que llevarle la contraria a la morena.

- Cobarde- me quejo. Me queda callada los siguientes minutos, mientras Rue me cura las magulladuras y me observa con gesto reprobatorio.

Al terminar dejamos a Glimmer y Clove, y nos dirigimos a la cafeta (que como buen día lunes, está a reventar de gente). Finn carga la comida en un brazo y a mí en el otro. Nos dirigimos hacia las gradas del gimnasio techado, donde la mayor parte de la gente con criterio se escapa ya sea para fumar, dormir o tener encuentros casuales con sus novios. En la parte alta, donde estamos nosotros, apenas hay un par de grupitos. Finn me deja caer, acomoda las papas en el centro y luego les vierte un montón de ketchup.

- Deberíamos comer comida alguna vez- comento. Finn me mira con cara de odio.

- Olvídalo, Kat. Necesito grasa y calorías para recuperarme de lo de ayer. - sonríe con malicia, toma una papa con mucho ketchup y la entierra en mis labios.

- ¡AY!...¡que lo tengo herido bruto!

- Sorry- masculle, con los carriles llenos. Rue bebe de la soda de Finn, mientras éste le hace carotas a modo de reclamo.

- ¿Y que pasó ayer Finn? - pregunta la morena. - En la mañana vimos a Enaboria...y tenía una cara.

- Ah bueno...- se burla Finnick. Toma otra papa y se la lanza a Rue- no quiero entrar en detalles, pero...

- Eres un...- dice Rue, carcajeándose por el gesto obsceno de Finn- definitivamente no entres en detalles por favor.

- Yo si quiero oír los detalles- insisto. Finn me mira con cara rara.

- Pues arrienda una porno y vela con tu noviecito, Cato.

Rue hace una mueca.

- Actualiza tu estado rubio- dice la morena, mientras hunde un par de papas en mostaza- carita de ángel cambio de pretendiente.

- ¿Te metiste con Gale?- me pregunta Finn con cara de asco- los vi besarse en la fiesta de...

- ¡WHAT!- chilla Rue. Yo estoy con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Sí- explica Finn- te vi con Gale y cuando te metió la lengua fue demasiado para mí, así que...

- ¡Katniss!- me regañan la morena. Yo no sé donde meterme, puesto que no recordaba que hubiera metido la lengua hasta el fondo, como cuenta Finnick.- Pues yo no entiendo nada..

- ¿Que onda?- pegunta Finn, viéndonos a las dos con una interrogante del porte del titanic. - ¿te metiste o no con Gale?

- No- responde la morena- a mí me dijo que se metió con Peeta, de hecho los golpes con la porrista fue por defender su soberanía sobre el rubio.

- No me metí con Gale...- aclaro, cuando encuentro las palabras.

- Kat...- interviene Finn- ..todos te vimos mientras subías las escaleras con él.

- No inventes...- suelta Rue de mala gana.

- ¡YO NO ME METÍ CON GALE!- gruño, y los temblores se hacen parte de mi cuerpo. También un intenso dolor de cabeza.

- Tuve que apartar al público de la puerta. Tus gemidos se escuchaban desde abajo

- ¡Que no me metí con Gale!

Finn saca su teléfono, abre una página donde ya estaban subidas las fotos de la fiesta, y entre ellas los vídeos. Al que Finn le pone play es de una morena sentada en el piso, absolutamente borrada en alcohol y Dios sabrás que otras cosas. A dicha morena le mete mano un chico musculoso, semi desnudo. Le pasa la lengua por el cuello, los pechos y cuando se aburre de toquetearla sobre la ropa, se la hecha al hombro como si fuera un saco y sube con ella por las escaleras bajo los aplausos de todos. Cuando se encierran las habitación, los gemidos no se hacen esperar...

Mis gemidos

Mierda, parece que me metí con Gale.

Tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, pero ninguno de los tres abandona su posición. Ninguno dice nada tras el video: Finn me observa de reojo, Rue mira las canchas y yo...Dios, yo no tengo idea de donde meterme.  
El silencio incómodo se roba el hambre, las risas y cualquier ánimo tras el fin de semana que vivimos. Quedamos solos, hasta que los chicos de educación física entran en fila hacia las canchas, liderados por Paylor y sus ya tan conocidos gruñidos.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Finn, cuando Rue se disculpa y hecha a correr lejos de las gradas. No le digo nada, solo...me encojo de hombros y hecho a llorar. - Ven..preciosa, vamos a quedarnos por aquí cerca..

Me dejo conducir por la mano cálida y firme de mi amigo. Cuando llegamos a las últimas gradas, tira de mi cuerpo inerte hasta los jardines donde generalmente duermen los drogos y aquellos que acostumbran pasar de los electivos. No me creo que en vez de estar con Peeta, esté haciendo esto.

- Vale...-me dice Finn- ya basta con el estado catatónico.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Que ya basta de estar así- me dice- Vamos viendo, te metiste con Gale, todo mundo los vio y hay vídeos de la noche en llamas.- Gimo inevitablemente tras escucharle- Ahora quiero que me expliques la parte en que entra Mellark, ¿te metiste con él?...

- Soy su novia

- ¿Que?

- No sabes nada de lo que me pasó esa noche- sollozo. Mis lágrimas son en parte por dolor, rabia y frustración, pero también por miedo. Si Peeta ve esto, él..- ¡Peeta no puede ver esto!

- ¿Cómo está eso de que ahora son novios?...- reprocha, aunque hace intentos de que no se le note lo molesto- ¿Y Cato?

- Cato me engañó con Madge. Tengo fotos...

- Pero que...- Finn toma mi móvil y checa las fotos que me envió Thom- que lindo..

- Lo sé...- sollozo. - Me fui de la fiesta luego de eso...

- Te metiste con Gale luego de eso...

Hago una mueca..

- Yo no...

- Vale Katita, lo siento. Vamos, cuéntame que pasó luego de eso..

Y lo hice. Finn escuchó atentamente cada detalle de lo que fue mi real fin de semana, sin omitir ni lo de Delly. En algunas partes me venía el llanto histérico, en otras los suspiros por los arrumacos de mi chico rubio y sin importar que, mi amigo puso el hombro.  
Al cabo de un rato, y muchos mocos, Finn se alejó de mi.

- Vale Katniss, ahora que sé todo...- suspira- ¿que vas a hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo esto...- resume, estirando las piernas- digo, te deja tu novio por tu amiga, te metes con Gale, casi te violan y luego te haces novia de Peeta...

- ¿Vas a sermonearme Finn?- le pregunto enfadada. En verdad que es lo último que quiero.

- No- me dice- no tengo moral para hacer eso.

- Entonces...

- Soy tu amigo Kat, ¡maldita sea!- gruñe con fastidio- no me mal entiendas, pero tampoco voy a felicitarte por lo que hiciste.

- ¡Qué hice!... estaba ebria, sola, porque mis amigos estaban revolcándose con alguien más, y en todo eso confundida por las cosas que me estaban pasando...no planeé meterme con Gale, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho!...sé que no fue responsable ir a un bar luego de ello, mucho menos lo que hice con Peeta, ¡pero que mierda!, ¿qué quieres haga?...

- Katniss..

- De qué me hablas...¿acaso tú habrías reaccionado mejor?- le grito con con veneno.

Finnick me mira serio.

- Que no sepas como manejar tus problemas no te da derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas...- me responde.

- Gale no parecía herido cuando lo vi esta mañana...

- Gale es un cerdo- me dice- y ni sueñes que porque estés con él voy a cambiar mi opinión...

- ¡Que no estoy con Gale!- explico por enésima vez- ...lo que pasó con Gale fue un error

- ¿Y Peeta?- me pregunta- ¿que vas a hacer con Peeta?, ¿le contarás la verdad?

- ¿Te importa?- tomo un respiro, mientras que impido que el terror se apodere de mis actos. Finnick me mira ceñudo.

- Me refiero a lo que quieres Katniss, ¿has pensado en ello?- me dice, mientras toma lugar a mi lado- ahora vas a tener una relación con Peeta, porque te trató bien y todo eso, pero, ¿ y luego que?. Te cansas y lo cambias por algo más excitante.

- ¿En qué momento algo que se trata de mí se convirtió en algo que tiene que ver con Peeta?

- Por supuesto que no tiene que ver con Peeta...- se burla- ¿cierto?, si a final de cuentas la única adolorida y lastimada en Panem eres tú...- finaliza con ironía.

- ¿Te estás burlando Finn?

- Sólo te muestro lo egoísta que eres...- me aclara- solo piensas en ti y en tus problemas, en tu dolor, en lo mucho que has sufrido. Bienvenida al mundo real Kat, todos hemos sufrido alguna vez y aún no veo que la gente se desmorone por ello. La única perdida aquí eres tú, no arrastres a más gente contigo porque no sabes lidiar con ello.

- Cállate- gruño, levantándome.

- Actúas sin pensar en la consecuencia de tus actos- me dice, tomándome del codo-...No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida Katniss, eres mi amiga y te apoyaré siempre. Pero no puedo permitir que en el proceso vayas lastimando a gente que también la ha pasado mal, y entérate, quizás hasta peor que tú.

- ¿Algo que quieras contarme Finn?...- le pregunto dolida, pero no por lo que me dice, sino por la verdad en sus palabras.- Peeta me gusta. Lo quiero, no sé como, pero lo quiero y si acepté ser su novia es porque de verdad quiero estar con él.

- Piensa lo que quieras Kat, no me importa...- se gira para dejarme sola- pero excluye a Peeta de esta mierda antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- Y ahora eres el guardián de Peeta.

- No somos pocos, te lo aseguro- sus palabras me dejan helada.

- ¡Yo no quiero lastimarlo!, sé que no lo merezco...pero yo..

- Las palabras no sirven de nada, demuéstralo.

- Él sabe de mi pasado...- le digo- él sabe que no soy la blanca paloma que espera. Sabe de mi y lo aceta.

Finn se ríe.

- Arregla tus mierdas Katniss, pero no metas a Peeta en el proceso, él ya ha tenido bastante.

- ¿Qué sabes tú lo que ha pasado a Peeta?

- ¿Y qué sabes tú exactamente?. ¿Te has detenido a observar más allá Katniss Trinket?, porque te aseguro que las cosas son bien distintas a como las piensas.

- Yo sé todo sobre Peeta- le digo. Finnick parpadea inseguro, pero no dice nada. - Vete a la mierda- le digo.

- No remuevas el pasado Katniss, no vaya a ser que reavives las llamas.

- ¿Entiendo eso como una amenaza?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

- Tómalo como el consejo de un amigo- sonríe Finn.

Entonces me voy.

Los pasillos empiezan a llenarse de gente cuando suena el timbre que cierra el último bloque. Salgo disparada hacia la sala donde hace clase el señor Abernathy, buscando a la única persona con la que me importa hablar en estos momentos. Camino abriéndome paso entre las miradas insufribles de los estudiantes, que nada más verme silban a mi paso. ¡MALDICIÓN!.

Al llegar al salón de Abernathy, me quedo a medio camino de la puerta esperando que mi chico rubio aparezca. Lo escucho hablar dentro del salón, discute con el profesor respecto a una tonta teoría que no entiendo. Me cruzo de brazos, reposo la espalda en la pared y cierro los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas para afrontar el instante cuando salga por esa puerta. Solo espero que no haya tomado atención a los comentarios. Que me dé la oportunidad a mí de hablar, de explicarme y sobre todo de pedir perdón.

- Te digo chico- se escucha a Abernathy- tienes grandes posibilidades de entrar..

- No sé, Haymitch. No se si quiero dejar el Distrito...

- No me hagas reír chico- se carcajea el viejo- ni que tuvieras mucho mas por lo que quedarte, además de la chica claro...

- ¿Katniss?- dice mi novio, cuando me ve de pie fuera del salón.

No le respondo nada, salto a sus brazos y me apodero de su boca.

- ¡Por Dios!, estamos en el instituto- escucho que gruñe Abernathy a mis espaldas.

Sus pasos se alejan cansinamente por el pasillo, y entonces, cuando estamos solos, tiro del cuerpo de Peeta hacia al salón y lo obligo a levantarme en brazos.  
Estamos sentados, bueno, él esta sentado sobre la mesa de Abernathy conmigo sobre sus piernas. La presión en mi corazón me obliga a no dejar de besarle, a tirar de su piel y la ropa que la cubre. Si no fuera porque pronto vendrán a cerrar las salas, lo obligaba a desnudarme y hacer conmigo lo que sea que pase por su mente. Peeta se cansa pronto de ser un mero receptor de mi caricias, y se une también a mi desenfreno: besa mis labios con avidez, mi cuello y el espacio que se alberga sobre la clavícula. Tiro de sus mechones rubios para dejar un mordico en su mandíbula.

Peeta imita mis acciones, muerde mis labios fuertemente...

- ¡Ay!- me quejo. Peeta se aleja sobresaltado.

- ¡Lo siento!...¡lo siento!...¡lo siento!

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y solo entonces parece ver las magulladuras y el labio partido a la mitad.

- No me pasó nada...- le explico, antes que salga del estado mudo- ...bueno me agarré con Clove en clase de Paylor..

- ¿Te peleaste?- pregunta, mientras revisa los rasguños cerca de la oreja. Tiemblo por instinto a sus caricias, pero él lo atribuye al dolor- Katniss

- Se lo merecía- me excuso- así que no me digas nada. Abrázame por favor.

Y lo hace. Sin cuestionar, sin interponer protesta alguna, in siquiera pensarlo. Me abraza y descansa la mejilla en mi cabeza. Todas las emociones estallan de una vez, mi corazón arremete con fuerza contra mis frenos y las lágrimas arremeten inestables contra el peso de mi novio. Que a pesar de las ganas de preguntar que sucede, se limita a acariciar mi espalda, y dejar besitos en mi frente que lo único que consiguen es que llore más.

- Lo..lo...siento- le digo entre sollozos- lo siento.

- Y porque será esta vez

- Porque...

No puedo hacerlo. Me aprieto contra él y le entierro las uñas en la espalda para que nada lo aparte de mi lado.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa antes que se acaben las reservas de gemidos y el lloriqueo. Mis piernas protestan por mantener esta postura tanto tiempo, y sé que Peeta está incómodo también. Lo sé por la rigidez de la musculatura de su espalda y los temblores que se apoderan de él a cada tanto.

Me siento erguida y dejo un beso en sus labios.

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunta. Su voz se oye nerviosa, y sus ojos azules se muestran asustados.

- No quiero irme

- ¿Te quieres quedar en el instituto?- sonríe. Toma un mechón suelto y lo enreda en sus dedos- ...algún motivo especial o...

No dejo que termine. Lo beso con pasión, a la vez que acaricio su espalda y abdomen robándole suspiros.

- Es que quiero hacer algo contigo- susurro sobre sus labios- pero tengo tantas ganas, que mejor nos quedamos aquí, o en una parte oscura de preferencia.

- Kat- amenaza. Y algo me dice que él también quiere, pero no se cree absolutamente nada de lo que digo. - ¿Me dirás que te pasó?

- Peeta- me quejo como una cría. - No quiero hablar, al menos no ahora.

- No yo tampoco tengo de ganas de hacer esa otra cosa- me dice. Tira de mis piernas para bajarse y antes de que pueda protestar, ya estoy sentada sobre su espalda- quiero un mostrarte un lugar, ¿me dejas llevarte?

- Estoy a tu disposición- le informo, y me dispongo a tomar su cuello con mis labios.

- Espero que te guste ahí...- comenta mientras baja conmigo en brazos- es un buen lugar para comer comer, charlar y..

- ¿Follar?- susurro en su oído. Peeta gruñe, me baja de la espalda y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Por desgracia no con intenciones de besarme.

- Ya estuvo bien, ¿que pasa?- me pregunta.

- Nada- miento. - Peet, no pasa nada...es que..

Peeta desvía la mirada; algo en el mural a mi espalda atrae su atención. Estira un brazo y acaricia lo que sea que esté ahí con los dedos. No espero que me explique nada, giro como puedo y quedo de una pieza cuando me doy cuenta del mural que reposa en la pared. Ahí están las fotos de la fiesta: escenas de gente bailando, otros salen con las copas en la mano y justo en medio de todo, una sección especial con las "parejitas". Diversas poses calientes de chicos y chicas en posturas que no le agradarían a sus padres.

- Pensé que Gale te había obligado a estar con él...- murmura Peeta sin quitar la vista de la fotografía: ahí estamos Gale y yo. -...Pensé que..

- Peeta..- me aferro a sus brazos.

- Déjame Katniss, por favor, suéltame.

- Dijiste que no te importaba- me aferro a sus brazos- te conté lo que había pasado con Gale, y aunque no lo creas es...

- Dijiste muchas cosas ayer- me dice, alejándose de mí- ¿alguna de ellas fue cierta?

- Peeta, escúchame...- lo abrazo. Al principio se resiste, pero ya luego siento el calor familiar de sus brazos rodeándome.

- Yo te creo Katniss- me dice- yo te creo, es solo que es tan difícil.

- Lo sé- le digo. - lo sé. Me pelee con Clove cuando dijo que quería tu número para..

- ¿Clove?, porque piensas que yo y Clove.

- Yo no pensé en nada- lo interrumpo. Me aparto para ver sus ojos tristes y borrar toda la duda posible con mis besos- yo solo quería dejarle claro a quien le perteneces...

Y lo beso.

Muerdo sus labios a costa del dolor de los míos. Me aferro a sus cabellos, y lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo. Contra toda la verdad me encargo de que olvide la foto, la imagen de Gale conmigo, sus dudas. Me encargo de que me lleve con él a ese lugar especial, y me aferro a su espalda en la motocicleta, y luego a su pecho mientras nos desnudamos cerca del lago.  
Una especie de aguda termal nos da la bienvenida mientras más allá de nosotros el cielo empieza a oscurecer. Cuando hago intentos de acercarme a Peeta, él se aleja. Cuando nado en su dirección para acariciarle, él se escabulle entre el vapor y se sumerge más profundo. Cansada del rechazo y a la vez maravillada por los colores del atardecer sobre los árboles, me siento en un montículo de tierra, las piernas estiradas y el cabello atado en una trenza.

Estar ahí sentada, la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente y la otra mitad al frío, me dio la tranquilidad de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado. Finnick tenía razón cuando me dijo que no tenía derecho a hacer sufrir a Peeta, ¿pero que era todo eso de sus sufrimientos y las cosas feas que le habían pasado?. ¿Peeta me ocultaba algo más, aparte del accidente en su casa?.

Lo de Gale fue un error, uno que me costó caro y juro sobre el mismo no volver a beber nunca más en la vida. Pero más allá de eso tengo que reconocer que también fue un error empezar a salir con Peeta. Fue apresurado, irresponsable y por sobre todo irreflexivo.

Tengo que cortar con él.

- ¿Te gusta?- irrumpe la voz de Peeta, justo en medio de mis cavilaciones. Tardo un minuto más en notar a lo que se refiere: el atardecer. - Es mi color favorito, ¿sabes?

- El mío es el verde

- Verde..-suspira. Cierra los ojos un momento y luego los abre para mirarme- siempre, desde que era niño venía aquí.

- ¿Sólo?- le pregunto en un arrebato de celos. Mierda, se supone que voy a terminar con él y ahora estoy celosa por imaginarlo en esta misma agua termal con otra.

- Venía con mi hermana- me dice. Y los celos pasan a la culpa en un segundo.

Tiene todo el cuerpo sumergido en las aguas, y me mira como si supiera lo que voy a decir, lo cual lo hace peor porque no me atrevo hacerlo. El vapor del agua, la oscuridad inminente y el viento, me obligan a sumergirme con él. Intento abrazarlo por la espalda, sin intenciones triple x, pero Peeta se separa. Y para mi sorpresa no se detiene ahí.

- No te vayas- le pido, con medio cuerpo fuera del agua también. Toma mis manos temblorosas y limpia las lágrimas que ya brotaban de mis ojos.

- Venía aquí porque mi hermana no soportaba el frío del lago- me explica- siempre que podíamos escaparnos lo hacíamos. Aquí le enseñe a nadar, a rezar, y a ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Peeta

- Era nuestra especie de lugar secreto- continúa, mientras limpia una a una mis lágrimas- también lloró algunas veces, ya sabes, habían niñas que la molestaban en la escuela por ser una Mellark o por alguna otra estupidez y yo siempre estuve aquí, solo para ella.

Baja la mirada, y guarda silencio.

- Peeta, por favor- le pido-... Déjame..

- ¿Explicarme?- pregunta con cansancio. Alza la mirada y luego niega con la cabeza- tengo que ir a ver unas cosas, la casa no queda lejos- me indica- ahí, detrás de esos árboles.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?

- No- asegura- pero necesitas tiempo para conectar con tus ideas y sentimientos. Solo cuando estés lista y segura de lo que quieras decirme, te escucharé.

- Es tarde...- me quejo. Peeta sonríe- no me gusta la oscuridad, me da miedo...

- Aquí nada malo va a pasarte preciosa...- se acerca a mí, deja un beso sobre mi frente y luego sale a buscar sus cosas. Lo observo vestirse: todos los músculos perfectos se marcan sin esfuerzo alguno. Me gusta este hombre, llego a la conclusión apenas estoy sola en las aguas calientes. Quiero estar con él, pero...

- Peeta, te quiero...- le digo en un impulso.

Pasa el polerón por sus risos húmedos y se da la vuelta.

- Yo también- me dice- pero cuando vuelva, no te atrevas a omitir nada de lo que pasó esa noche.


End file.
